Adventures of the Sirens II: Age of Colonization
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Sequel to Adventures of the Sirens. After finished the Reconquista, the Sirens from Equestria left their "services" of the Spanish Crown and join the explorers in the expansion of the Spanish Empire to making it become the world's first global empire. (Rated T for human sacrifice and bloodshed.)
1. Beginning of the New Age

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 1 Beginning Of The New Age

After the long 800 years wars of the Reconquista with the Muslims, the Christian people of Iberia Peninsula, both Portugal and Spain are finally

won and reclaim what they had lost. Now, both kingdoms have new and same goal, expand the territory and the light of Christianity out to the

whole world. Portugal was already on that mission by sailing around and establish outposts, trading posts, forts and colonies in Africa and finally,

the Portuguese people reached their target, India. With the independence newly-established organizations Company of Guinea and Casa da India

supporting the trading, charting, navigation and colonization for Kingdom of Portugal as much as the Crown of Portugal and the Ottoman Empire

blocking the way on land to India and also expanding itself into Europe, Spain is in a crisis for finding the colonies and goods for raising the economics

of the kingdom itself.

At Castle of Lisbon, Portugal...

"AAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Christopher and Bartholomew as they are being throw out by the guards.

"Ooh..."Moaned Bartholomew

"You made a big mistake, Your Highness!"Said Christopher

"I had heard enough! There is no way that the Earth is round!"Said Joao and then return into his castle with his guards.

"See brother? Even the King himself doesn't believe us!"Said Bartholomew

"I'm not going to give up yet, Bartholomew!"Said Christopher

"Oh come on! Even that your theory is real! Who's going to believe you?!"Asked Bartholomew

"Like what I said, I'm not going to give up."Said Christopher as he's getting on his horse.

"Fine..."Said Bartholomew and then he's get on his horse and ride out with his brother to find new sponsor.

After their offer got denied by King Manuel of Portugal, the Columbus brothers travel on horse back to the Kingdom of Spain

to ask for the Catholic Monarch to be their sponsors for the voyage of them to reach India, China and Japan by going west.

After three months of travel on horses, the Columbus brothers finally arrive at Cordoba. The city where the King and Queen

of Spain are currently residing in. They reached the the Alcazar of Seville and ask the guards to let them see the Catholic Monarch.

Later, in the Throne Room of Alcazar of Seville...

"Are you serious?"Asked Ferdinand and then the confessor of him blurt out a big laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Confessor

"Ahem!"Said Isabella

"Sorry, my dear. It's just that... this is... hilarious!"Said Confessor

"Ignore the confessor, me and my husband will listen to you!"Said Isabella

"... well... as I was said before. With the Ottoman Empire keeps expanding and blocking the way on land to Asia,

travel westward to Japan or China would be the best solution of this crisis. None of the Europeans dare to face the Ottomans."Said Christopher

"And what do you wanted from this?"Asked Ferdinand

"My position as the Governor of the new colony and Admiral of the Ocean Sea."Said Christopher

"Well... we shall granted them to you on two conditions."Said Ferdinand

"We're listening, Your Highnesses."Said Bartholomew

"No slavery happened by you and your men among the natives of the land where you and your men had visited."Said Isabella

"You must bring the evidences of your success with you in order to prove that you didn't lie to us."Said Ferdinand

"As you said, Your Highnesses."Said Christopher and then he's leave with his brother. Unknown to them, the Sirens, the magical beings from the alternate dimension

of Equestria, had been listening to every details that the royal couple and the Columbus brothers had discussed. They smirk out in evil for what should they do next

in the world of humans, dominated the other lands.

Later, on the Street...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY GIVE US A CHANCE!"Said Christopher

"Yeah... surprise me too..."Said Bartholomew

"Thisi s gonna be great! Just like back in the Roman Empire! We will be the one who reconnect the trading between Europe and Asia!"Said Christopher as he's

walking in joy and excietment and then bump into a young adult woman and her older brother.

"Very sorry, Miss!"Said Christopher as he's grabbing the basket and helping her putting the breads back into it.

Then, both of them grab the last bread at the same time and accidentally grab hand of each other. There, they both finally face-to-face

with each other. When Christopher saw her face, he's quickly got stunned by her beauty.

"H-Hi..."Said Christopher as he's grab the breads and helping her up.

"Very sorry, I got carried away a little..."Said Beatriz

"A little? More like a lot!"Said Bartholomew

"Oh shut up, Bartholomew! And the name is Christopher, Christopher Columbus, Miss... umm..."Said Christopher

"Beatriz, my name is Beatriz Enriquez de Arana."Said Beatriz and then her older brother steps in.

"And I'm Pedro and I'm her older brother!"Said Pedro as he's glaring at the Columbus brothers angrily.

"Pedro! That is very not nice! They're middle-class traders from the Republic of Genoa while we're just lowly peasants!"Said Beatriz

"Grrr... fine... but don't even come near my sister or our business again!"Said Pedro and he's walk away and taking his sister along with.

"Bye!"Said Beatriz

"Bye..."Said Christopher as he's watching her and her brother disappear in the crowd. Few minutes later, he's still watching at the crowd

so Bartholomew snaps him by slap him on the back of his brother's head and yell at him to remind himself.

"Ouch... what was that for?!"Asked Christopher

"You forgot why we are here for a few minutes!"Said Bartholomew and then three girls walk out from the crowd behind them and heading toward to them.

When they reached them, one of them patting on Christopher's sholder softly and get his attention and soon, his brother as well. They ask them to come to

the tavern to talk with them.

Later, at the Tavern...

"We heard about what you two had talked with the King and Queen. My name is Adagio Dazzle and this my friends, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk.

We're the noble ladies in the court of the King and Queen of Spain."Said Adagio

"And we agreed to help you in this quest. Well... from what I remembered of what she told me."Said Sonata

"The point is... we can make the King and Queen get what you really needed in this voyage to this Asia."Said Aria

"So... deal?"Asked Adagio as the Columbus brothers are thinking of this. Five minutes later, they finally decided.

"Deal."Said Crhistopher and he's grab hand of Adagio and shake it.

"I believing that this... will lead to the new age."Said Adagio as she's smirking.


	2. Ships and Crews

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 2 Ships And Crews

Two weeks later, at Port of Almeria...

"There they are!"Said Fisherman as he's pointing out to the fleet that return from Italy. The fleet was sent by King Ferdinand sometime before Granada War to retake

Kingdom of Sicily and the Kingdom of Naples back from France. The three monsters of the Sirens were also joined this by the order of their masters. And with the fleet

returns safely, the people of Spain believing that they are victorious, which is true. Later, when the fleet landed, the people in the city begin to celebrate for the

soldiers and the three monsters that return from this reconquest. The Catholic Monarch, the Sirens and the Columbus brothers are also came to witness the arrival of them

as well. Count Estruch the Vampire Knight, Dip the Vampiric Dog and Hodei the Djinn, walk before their masters and bow before them.

"I suggest that the reconquest of Sicily and Naples were successful."Said Ferdinand

"Yes, Your Majesty."Said Estruch

"By the way, this is Christopher Columbus and is brother, Bartholmew Columbus."Said Isabella

"The pleasure of this meeting is ours."Said Hodei

"We have a lot to discuss. Return with us to the Alcazar of Cordoba, now."Said Adagio

"As you wish..."Said Estruch

Later, at the Throne Room...

"So you need us to go with them in this quest to find this... Asia?"Asked Hodei

"In order to increase the economics and the markets of our kingdom. We must do this."Said Isabella

"And we would like you have someone to keep an eye on those Columbus guys as well."Said Adagio

"For Spain, please?"Asked Sonata

"Hmm..."Groaned Estruch and Hodei and later, they decided to.

"Very well... if this pleases our masters, it's also please us."Said Estruch

"Then you all gonna come with us. We already spread out the news about the expedition of the Columbus brothers and there are captains and crews of the ships

wanna meet you and the headers of this expedition. They're waiting for us in Seville."Said Adagio and she's get up from the chair and so did her friends.

Later, they depart from Cordoba by riding horses and heading toward to Seville. Few days later, the Sirens, the three monsters and the Columbus brothers

arrive at the one of major and yet the poorest cities in Spain. Since most of the Moors and Jews decided to be expelled to continue their Islamic and Judah

customs, cultures, practices and traditions, the finances, economics and markets of entire Spain mainly going lower and lower because of the wars against

the Ottoman Empire and the competetion on the conquest of Italy with France. For the Muslims and Jews who chose not to go or convert to Christianity remain

hidden in the shadow and hoping for the miracle to happen.

At the Port of Seville...

"Captain Juan de la Cosa?!"Asked Adagio and then a seaman and some of his crewmen walk out from their ship.

"Dona Dazzle, Dona Blaze and Dona Dusk, it is a pleasure to meet to ladies once again."Said Juan as he's grab a hand of Adagio and kiss it.

"This is the Columbus brothers that we spoke about and these are the heroic three monsters since the time of war against Portugal."Said Adagio

"Pleasure in meeting you all."Said Juan as he's salute to them.

"Let me introduce to some of my crew, these are Pedro Nino and Juan Nino, the Nino brothers. Juan Nino is also has his own ship to captained."Said Juan

"Hello!"Said Pedro and Juan

"And this is Martin, Franciso and Vincente, the Pinzon brothers."Said Juan

"Pleasure to meet you ladies, gentlemen and monsters."Said Martin, Francisco and Vincente

"And here is the former Jew, Luis de Torres, he is the skilled interpreter."Said Juan and Luis salutes to them.

"The last three here are Diego de Arana, Francisco Estrada and Rodrigo de Jerez."Said Juan and they salute to their bidders.

"The rest of crewmen of mine and the other crews are on the ships. Speaking of ships, Here is my ship, Santa Maria and these two nearby

on your right are La Nina and La Pinta. These three ships are one of the finest ships in the sea around the Kingdom of Spain.

For this time, of course. I know that they will be replaced one day."Said Juan

"So... Mr. Columbus... do you like these three ships?"Asked Adagio

"If refuse, must find on your own..."Said Aria

"And the answer is..."Said Sonata

"Well... what do you think, Christopher? Barthlomew

"If these ships can get me to Asia, I have no reason to change them. But..."Said Christopher

"But what?"Asked Adagio

"Can we have war dogs and horses on the ships?"Asked Christopher

"How many?"Asked Sonata

"Twenty for each kind would be good."Said Christopher

"More to add?"Asked Aria

"No, no I'm not now."Said Christopher


	3. Departure for Asia

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 3 Departure For Asia

After a long waiting for four months, the day for the depature is finally arrive. The Columbus brothers return to Seville for this departure. The Sirens also sent

the three monsters of them to go along with as "the eyes of them". People are gathering around the port of Seville as the crewmen of all three ships are working

on prepare the ships for the voyage. Then, two carriages arrive as the people are clearing out of them way for them. One carriage contains the Catholic Monarch

while another one is having the Columbus brothers sitting inside. The Columbus brothers get ouf of the royal carriage and heading toward to the command ship,

Santa Maria, with the three monsters. The Catholic Monarch and their people of Spain are looking at the brave men who are departing for the quest to find Asia by

going westward. Unknown to all people, not all of them are Christians here. In the shadow of the nearby alley, young Muslim woman in cloak named Sayyida Al-Hurra

and her Jewish friend, Sarah, are watching at the Catholic Monarch with anger and hatred. But revenge is not the reason they came to this place this time. They're here

to look at the departure of ships that got commanded to reach Asia. At first, they both don't wanted to believe it but they also think of the possibility of "what if" as well.

But all they can do now is to wait for the return of the Columbus brothers and their ships.

"Are all men ready, Captain de la Cosa?"Asked Chistopher

"Yes sir!"Said Juan

"Then release the sails!"Said Bartholomew

"Release the sails!"Said Juan and the crewmen of him at the topsails begin to release the sails. With all sails released, the wind powering it and Santa Maria begins to sails out

of the port. Soon, La Nina and La Pinta also sail out and following Santa Maria into river to reach the open sea. When all three ships reached the open sea, everyone in the fleet

take a last look at the Kingdom of Spain, staring at it like they will never see it ever again. But after sailed out for only 3 days, the problem manages to catch up with them.

Aboard La Pinta, in Captain's cabin...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"The door is not locked!"Said Captain

"Captain Gomez Rascon! The rudder was broke! We need to landed if we wanted to repair it."Said Spanish Sailor

"Tell someone to give the signal to the other two ships about this. For you, take someone else with you with a rope and has that rudder temporary repaired."Said Gomez

"Temporary repaired?"Asked Spanish Sailor

"Wanted to landed to repair, right? I can give you that. The Canary Islands are not far from here."Said Gomez

"As you said, Captain."Said Spanish Sailor and he's leave to find robe and someone to help him. Captain Rascon goes and tell the other sailor of him to give the signal

by flags to Santa Maria and La Nina about the rudder on his ship got broke and needing to landed at the Canary Islands to repair. Later, after the other two ships receive

this news, the Columbus brothers got frustrated. They are very much wanted to reach Asia as fast as they can, not only to prove that theory of Earth is round was right but also

don't wanted to get the attention of the pirates and the worst of all, got sighted by the Moors and Jews that live in the south, in Morocco in Afirca. Unbeknownst to them,

that threat was already on its way but yet to their direction, for now.

Meanwhile, in Seville, in a Dark Alley...

"-and if they succeeded in this voyage, that is mean we will have our revenge!"Said Sayyida

"But yet, one heck great risk, it is."Said Jewish Man

"What do we have to lose? We wanted Al-Andalus back, we have to pay for it!"Said Sarah

"Pay for what and for who, young lady?"Asked Old Muslim Man

"If we wanted the Ottoman or the Wattasid Empires to help us, we must have something to offer them. We don't need to repeat the incident between

those Taifa Kingdoms and the Almoravids, didn't we?"Asked Sayyida

"Hey, didn't those Emirs got exiled because of their own selfishness?"Asked Jewsih Man

"The point is nothing can be the better offer more than the successful in voyage to reach Asia of those Columbus brothers!"Said Sarah

"Ooh...Said All Muslims and Jews

Three days later, at the Port of La Gomera, one of islands in Canaray Islands, aboard Santa Maria...

"Here we are, La Gomera, the second smallest island of all seven islands in the Canary Islands!"Said Juan

"Well... we shouldn't waste the time while being here. Better find more food and water supplies and even more goods."Said Batholomew

"More goods?"Asked Christopher

"In case of needing to trade with the natives."Said Bartholomew

"At least a step ahead of situation, that is why you're the best brother I could ever ask for."Said Christopher

Later, all three ships landed at the port, there, Countess Beatriz de Bobadilla and her guards and servants are waiting for them. Like the others on the mainland,

the people on the Canary Islands also receive the news about the expedition that going westward to find Asia of the Columbus brothers as well. After the ships landed,

many men, including the Columbus brothers go down to find more supplies and goods for themselves. By getting more them, the Columbus brothers and some of the

crewmen to talk with Countess de Bobadilla about this, which she's agree on.

"Of course, I can help you. Many of my people are farming the sugarcanes for our own use and for export. I would be happy if your voyage succeeded and also introduced

the sugarcanes to the people of Asia."Said Beatriz

"I would love to. That is such a nice idea for do trading."Said Bartholomew

"But that would be mean of staying here for a month, the sugarcanes are still little now and not yet ready to be cut out for export."Said Beatriz

"No worry, we can wait!"Said Bartholomew

"WHAT?!"Asked Christopher

"Chistopher! This is a great opportunity! Surely, you wouldn't want to do trade if you got nothing to trade, right? By the way, you already agreed on this."Asked Bartholmew

"But... but... but... but..."Said Christopher

"Argh..."Groaned Estruch, Hodei and Dip

Meanwhile, in Castle of Toledo...

"Do you think that they will make it?"Asked Sonata

"Hope so. If not, they better jump off the edge of this Earth when they reached it."Said Aria

"So... what do you think, Adagio?"Asked Sonata

"If they can reached Asia, that means more power for us. If not, keeping Spain in our order as we always do. But... I also hope that they will succeeded, of course.

I would like to see what is this Asia look like as well. It must be one heck of such a magical place for our conquest in this world!"Said Adagio


	4. Magnetic Declination

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 4 Magnetic Declination

After a long wait on the island of La Gomera for a month, the surgarcanes are finally ready, along with the other goods. Countess Beatriz gives more food and water supplies

and the promised goods for do trade with the natives with the people of Asia. With all supplies and all goods filled in the bottoms of all three ships. The fleet departures from

the island and heading toward west on the quest to find Asia. Meanwhile, the sworn enemy of Spain, the Ottoman Empire, sending its naval forces for the piracy in the

western part of the Mediterranean Sea. Sayyida Al-Hurra and her followers heard of this and quickly make a move by go to the Wattasid Empire first.

Aboard Santa Maria, in Columbus brothers' cabin...

"*Zzzzzz*"Groaned Bartholomew

"... the great lands of India, China, Japan and Maluku Islands, massive resources for Spain, and the famous for me."Whispered Christopher as he's reading one of the

copies of the Journal of Marco Polo. Then, the turns to look at his compass and seeing that it is no longer point to the direction it supposed to. Then, he's put the journal down

on the table, pick up his compass and slowly walks out from the cabin, try not to wake his brother up and when he reached the deck, he's seeing that instead pointing to

the North Star, his compass pointing to the Northwest.

"Weird..."Whispered Christopher

"What's worng with you?"Asked Christopher as he's looking at his compass. As long as he is looking at it, more confusing he get, finally, he decided not to tell anyone else

about this, including his brother. He doesn't want anyone in the fleet of this expedition to panic that might lead to the mutiny against him.

Meanwhile, at City of Tetouan in Wattasid Empire...

"Excuse me, Mister."Said Sayyida and the two guards turn to look at her.

"Are you two the guards from the Governor's mansion?"Asked Sayyida

"Indeed."Said Guard #1

"What about you?"Asked Guard #2

"My name is Sayyida Al-Hurra, the person who wrote the letter to Governor Al-Mandri."Said Sayyida

"Ooh..."Said Guard #2

"Then follow us."Said Guard #1

"Come."Said Sayyida and she's walk with the guards with Sarah and her followers. Later, they arrive at the mansion of the Governor where they receive a warm welcome.

Inside the Governor's mansion, at the Governor's office...

"So... what do you wanted me to help you, girl?"Asked Al-Mandri

"My father and you are friends and so the Sultan of this Islamic state, his friend, you are. I would like to ask aid from His Highness."Said Sayyida

"An aid... for what, dear girl?"Asked Al-Mandri

"Piracy... and revenge!"Said Sayyida and this makes the Governor of Tetouan feels uncomfortable because of the word "piracy" that she just spoke.

"Looks girl, I'm-"Said Al-Mandri

"Don't try to change my mind! And my name is Sayyida! I'm no longer a little girl like the last time you saw in Granada!"Said Sayyida and makes Al-Mandri shocks by this.

Sayyida immediately regrets of what did she just say and quickly apologize for using that kind of tone of voice to the friend of her father. Even Sarah shocked from this.

"F-forgive me, Governor... I-I-I didn't mean to-"Said Sayyida

"I know... really upset because everything and everyone you knew had gone. Life got ruined. I also missed your father and your mother as well.

They're good friends. And they're now in the care of Allah."Said Al-Mandri

"Hope they will rested in peace."Said Sayyida

"Listen... Sayyida... I may not be able to bring them back or helping the Sultan to convince you with the idea of piracy against Spain, but..."Said Al-Mandri

"But what?"Asked Sayyida

"What the Sultan doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"Asked Al-Mandri and this makes Sayyida smirk out with a bit of sinister in it.

"That is mean-"Said Sarah

"Supporting you all, I'll do. Besides, the Sultan himself is busying with the war against the Kingdom of Saadi in the south."Said Al-Mandri

"Thanks, Governor."Said Sayyida

"The pleasure is mine, Sayyida."Said Al-Mandri and Sayyida and Sarah leave him alone and catch up with their followers to find a place to stay for a night.

In the meantime, aboard Santa Maria...

"Argh! What is wrong with this thing?!"Asked Christopher as he's shaking his compass ferociously.

"Mr. Columbus?"Asked Francisco as he's looking at his superior.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Estrada, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"Asked Christopher

"Thirsty. What about you? And what's up with shaking that compass?"Asked Francisco

"This is nothing to worry, cabin boy. Just fixing a little problem before it will become big problem."Said Christopher

"Are you sure, sir?"Asked Francisco

"I'm the explorer, navigator and good in astrology. Of course, I can fixing the compass!"Said Christopher

"Oh... well... good luck with that, sir."Said Francisco and he's go down to get sleep, leaving Christopher trying to fix his compass alone.

Later, in the Crewmen's cabin...

"Hey, cabin boy..."Said Rodrigo

"Oh hey, Rodrigo."Said Francisco

"What were you doing up there?"Asked Rodrigo

"Just went to get some water and saw Mr. Columbus trying to fix his compass going into the other that is a wrong direction..."Said Francisco before falls asleep.

"Ooh..."Said Rodrigo and he's return to his sleep. Five minutes later, he's open his eyes widely.

"Wait..."Said Rodrigo

Later, on the Deck...

"WE ARE NOW COMPLETELY LOST IN THE OCEAN SEA! AAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Rodrigo and awaking everyone on Santa Maria, later the flagship is filling

with the screaming people who wanna go back to Spain. Some even saying to cause the mutiny against the Columbus brothers, just like Christopher had expected.

"Ah nuts! Damn the declination of the magnetic of the Earth, wherever it is!"Said Christopher


	5. San Salvador Island

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 5 San Salvador Island

After five weeks of long journey, faced the mutiny and the problem with the compass. The fleet of the Columbus brothers had been out of sight of any lands for five weeks.

The Columbus brothers are seeing that the crewmen of Santa Maria are ready to cause the mutiny once again and they also seeing that even Captain Juan de la Cosa

also wanna join them this time. On La Pinta, ever since the man named Rodrigo de Triana saw a strange light in the sky during night of yesterday, everyone thinks he is

now crazy because drank the sea water. Meanwhile in Al-Gharb, the war between the Wattasid Empire and the Kingdom of Saadi only growing bigger and badder.

With Sultan Ahmad Al-Wattasi, who is still a teenager, got captured and is now the prisoner of war of the Saadians, his regent named Abu Hassun, wrote the letter to the

naval forces of the Ottoman Empire that are operating nearby for help.

Aboard La Pinta...

"Another night, another being alone in the Ocean Sea..."Said Rodrigo as he's looking at the Moon and the stars in the sky. Suddenly, he sees something out there.

He looks up into the sky, toward the front of the ship. He's seeing a flock of birds flying in the sky! He can't just believe it! He's slap himself for a time, making sure that

he is not dreaming. When he's open his eyes, the flock of birds are still flying there. Seeing the birds in the sea mean that there must be a land nearby. He's quickly climbing

on the top of the center topsail to see that if there is any lands nearby. Then, he's spot a land under the flock of birds that are flying above the sea.

"LAND! LAND!"Shouted Rodrigo and his shout awake the entire crew of La Pinta. They all run out to take a look of the land that Rodrigo just saw. When they see it,

they immediately alert this to La Nina and Santa Maria. The crews of all three ships are celebrating seeing the land because they know that is mean they don't have to

spend the entire day and night on their ships anymore. The Columbus brothers come out from their cabin to take a look of this land that the crewmen on their ship are

talking about. And just like their men when they saw it, they are overjoy and happy that what did they had done for finally pay off. The dogs on the ships are

barking out in happiness for the happiness of the crewmen. The fleet is heading directly toward to the land with the believe that they are now in the sea of Asia.

One of the crewmen got order by the Columbus brothers to shoot one of the cannons to create sound of alarm that they must prepare for the landing at shore.

Meanwhile, in Tetouan, at the Harbor...

"What a sunny day, it is!"Said Sarah as she's looking at the sea.

"And yet, the wind is a bit much in brutal. Calming the heat of the Sun a bit."Said Sayyida as she's looking at the sea. When she and Sarah are about to get out,

they both spot the Ottoman fleet is heading toward to them. This gives them a big shock and doubt. They quickly get on their horses and ride into the city to alert

their friends about this. As they approaching them, the Ottoman fleet landed and sending the troops down. The Ottoman soldiers running toward to the Governor's mansion

with two men on horses are leading them. Sayyida and her followers join the crowd around the mansion to see what is going on.

"Welcome to the Wattasid Empire, Oruc and Hayreddin Barbarossa."Said Abu

"Governor Al-Mandri and Regent Hassun, glad to meet you both in persons."Said Hayreddin

"So is the young Sultan manages to escape yet?"Asked Oruc and both men shook their heads as no.

"Well... you called us here because of this situation anyway so let's get in."Said Oruc

"Governor!"Said Sayyida as she's getting out from the crowd to meet them.

"Sayyida!"Said Al-Mandri

"Who is this beautiful gem?"Asked Oruc

"Sayyida! You can't be here!"Said Al-Mandri

"How could you do this, Governor?! Why did you let them in?! We already make a deal!"Said Sayyida

"What deal?"Asked Hayreddin

"What is she talking about, Governor Al-Mandri?"Asked Abu

"Nothing to worry, gentlemen! This is no big deal!"Said Al-Mandri

"No big deal?! It IS a big deal! You already promised for the support for me and my followers for piracy against Spain!"Said Sayyida and this makes the people behind

her begin to whisper in shock of what did this 16 years old girl just said to their Governor, Regent and two Ottoman Admirals.

"Fight against Spain with piracy?!"Asked Abu

"This girl is out of her mind!"Said Hayreddin

"A small state like this can't be have wars on two fronts at the same time! That will destroy the entire government, economics and military!"Said Oruc

"Please, listen to my friend! She's only trying to help this empire from Spain. Why don't you just let she go with you in this meeting?"Asked Sarah and all four men

turn to look at the sadden Sayyida, who's begin to have tears in her eyes but yet, still angry at them as well.

"Very well... you can come with us."Said Al-Mandri and Sayyida's now and following four men into the mansion of the Governor of Tetouan for the meeting.

Meanwhile, at the Beach of the New Land...

"*STUCK!*"

"I declared that this land! And its resources are now the property of the great Catholic Monarch and also part of the Kingdom of Spain of Your Highnesses!

And I shall name this island as... San Salvador! After the name of the great Christ the Savior."Said Christopher

"YAY!"Shouted Crewmen

"*BARKING!*"Barked The Dogs

"Well done, brother. Well done indeed."Said Bartholomew as he's watching him and some of the crewmen from Santa Maria with Captain de la Cosa. For Rodrigo de Triana,

he's got rewarded by by Christopher himself for tell everyone about this island. His reward is 10000 of golden coins. As the Spaniards are celebrating for the successful

of their mission to reach Asia. They don't know that the land they are visiting right now is NOT Asia but the new land with many of the wonders, many people and many

new things that the people from Europe nor Africa had never be seen before. At the nearby trees, two natives are watching the Spaniards claiming their island to their kingdom.

They quickly run back to the village of them to tell the others about the arrival of the Europeans.

In the meantime, in Castle of Toledo in Spain...

"Hope they will be back safely."Said Sonata

"If they brought what they had promise King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella, I'm sure that they will be safe."Said Aria and she's take a sip at her cup of tea.

"And if they not, they will wish that falling from the Earth should had happened to them."Said Adagio as she's eating a bread with melting cheese on it.


	6. Agree and Disagree

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 6 Agree And Disagree

The two spies who were spot the Columbus brothers and their men run as fast as they can to get back to their village. After they return, they alert the entire village about this,

awaking everyone. The Chief and the Shaman are having the bad feeling about this but their curiosity manage to get the best of them so they decided to go with some of

the men to the beach to see the strange newcomers from "the sea" that those two had speak about. In the meantime in the Wattasid Empire, the meeting between

the Ottoman Admirals with the Regent, the Governor and Sayyida is going on in the mansion very quitely. This is worrying her followers very much.

In Office of the Governor of Tetouan...

"You can't do that, girl!"Said Oruc

"That is something we Ottomans cannot allow!"Said Hayreddin

"This is my final offer! Don't want then leave!"Said Sayyida

"Sayyida, you have no any of the proves about the successful of the infidels in this."Said Al-Mandri

"Besides, the Ottoman Empire is now the greatest of all Islamic states. Even that the Spaniards be able to reach Asia by go westward. We can block them to reach the ports,

if... you let us control Al-Gharb."Said Oruc and he's give the contract to the regent to sign.

"If you sign in the name of your Sultan, all whatever problems he is in right now will be solve, well... mostly..."Said Hayreddin

"That is why I offering you Ottomans a chance for us to prove this! If those Columbus brothers and their men suceeded in this mission, I will be able to rob any treasures

that they took with them as they're returning to Spain. And in exchange, we will pay the Ottoman Empire to keep our empire as an independent state."Said Sayyida

"Is her offer fairs for you, gentlemen?"Asked Al-Mandri

"The only bad part of this plan is that SHE HAS NO ANY PROVE!"Said Abu

"Hmm... what do you think, brother?"Asked Hayreddin

"As the Muslims of Sunni Islam like them, we should give them a chance."Said Oruc

"If you agree, then I'm agree."Said Hayreddin

"WHAT?!"Asked Abu

"I'm with her as well. Surely, she wouldn't made this up just for fun."Said Al-Mandri

"ARE YOU PEOPLE CRAZY?!"Asked Abu

"This is three against one. You're outvoted, Regent Hassun."Said Al-Mandri

"Fine... I'm agree with you, girl."Said Abu

"Then we finally have the agreement..."Said Sayyida as she's smiling out in happiness. Later, they walk out to the front of the mansion where the people are waiting for them.

"Citizens! We have come to the agreement! The delegates of the Ottoman Empire gave us a chance in the piracy against Spain

and the total control over the western sea of Mediterranean Sea!"Said Al-Mandri

"YAY!"Shouted People

Meanwhile, at the beach of San Salvador Island, the native people run out of the jungle and heading toward to the Columbus brothers and their crewmen.

When they see them, they quickly pull out their swords, spears and have their muskets and crossbows loaded but the Columbus brothers order them to stand down first

and must see what are these people are going to do first. The natives and the Spaniards are staring at one another intentionally, both sides don't make any moves,

feared that it may trigger the self-defense of the another side. The Spaniards dropping the weapons down on the ground and so did the natives when they saw that.

With the heat of the encounter is calming down, Christopher's walk out to the Chief and the Shaman and offer them a hand shake. Of course, they don't understand of

what is Christopher is doing right now and even prepare their weapons for the dangerous movement. So Christopher pulls his hand back and instead, slowly bow before

them in respect. To his surpise, the Chief and the Shaman also bow to him in respect as well. Aboard Santa Maria, Bartholomew and Captain Juna de la Cosa and the other

crewmen on the ship are watching in awe of what is happening right now. Unbeknownst to any of them, Bartholomew begins to suspect a thing. He begins to question that

are they truly reached Asia? Later, the Chief invites some of the Spaniards to come to the village as the representatives, which they accepted.

Later, in the Jungle...

"OUCH!"Said Bartholomew as he's falling down after his left foot got caught at the root of a tree.

"Ooh..."Groaned Bartholomew and then his brother is helping him up.

"Thanks, brother."Said Bartholomew

"No problem."Said Christopher and then Bartholomew begins to think back of what did just thought on the ship. He was already talk with Captain de la Cosa and some of

the crewmen about the fact that is this island really part of Asia or is it a place where no one from Europe nor Africa had ever reach before. To his surprise, most of them

think that he is right because they were expecting that it will be a bit more civilized.

"Hey Christopher, can I talk to you about something?"Asked Bartholomew as he's keep walking follow the natives, his brother and the crewmen that came with them.

"What's troubling you this time, Bartholomew?"Asked Christopher

"It's just that... are we... truly reached Asia?"Asked Bartholomew

"What a nonsense thing you said! Of course we are now in Asia!"Said Christopher

"I don't think so. Me, Captain de la Cosa and some of the crewmen are believing that this island is off the map.

The land where no one had ever discovered before! Not even the Romans nor the Moors!"Said Bartholomew

"What made you guys think of that?!"Asked Christopher

"We were expecting that Asia will be a bit more civilized. From how did Marco Polo described China and the mentioned of Japan and Maluku Islands that he did,

those must be the very civilized places and also the massive civilizations! But look at this place! This place is nothing a but a dense of jungle with nothing else

that look like a massive civilization to me!"Said Bartholomew

"Probably just a countryside. That is what we must be currently are in right now."Said Christopher as he's stopping to confront his brother about this.

"Disagree with the idea of me and Captain de la Cosa, are you?"Asked Bartholomew, who is now stop walking as well.

"Yes, I disagree with this idea of yours! If there is anything I am very certain to the day that the death will come to me is that the island we're standing at right

now is part of ASIA!"Said Christopher and he's continue to walk follow the natives to their village with his brother and the crewmen that accompanying him.

"One day, Christopher, one day. We will see who is right. This disagreement of us will return one day by the other."Said Bartholomew


	7. Tainos' Culture

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 7 Tainos' Cultures

After the travel, the Columbus brothers and their men that came with finally arrive at the village where the native people of this island are living. They're surprise to see

that these people have no swords and spears that made out of metal or even the weapons that using the gunpowder, seeing them, all men, women and children are wearing

clothes on the part that needed to be covered only and have no horses to use for ride or even the dogs as pets! The Columbus brothers and the Spaniards seeing that these

people are completely primitive, making more crewem go on supporting the idea of Bartholomew that the place where they are right now may not be Asia after all.

However, Christopher is still believing in that himself. Back in Morocco, the Wattasid Empire is still suffer from the war against the Kingdom of Saadi. The citizens demand

the military leaders and the nobles to go and rescue their Sultan out from the prison of the Saadians. Sayyida Al-Hurra and her friend Sarah, volunteer as the leaders of

this siege operation to prove the people of this empire that she can be trust in the idea of piracy against Spain and Portugal.

At the Gate of Fez...

"GO!"Shouted Sayyida and she's ride her horse with her friend, Sarah, following her with a small army of the Wattasid soldiers and two cannons behind them.

The army ride out into the desert and heading toward to the south to the Kingdom of Saadi.

"Do you think that this will work?"Asked Sarah

"Mention the other choice, if you got one!"Said Sayyida

"Argh! Why did you have to be so hot-headed?!"Asked Sarah

"Funny, my father also questioned that to my mom as well."Said Sayyida

"Sometimes, you're too much your mother, you know that right?"Asked Sarah

"Yes. Yes I know."Said Sayyida and she's order her horse to ride a bit faster. The Wattasid army riding into the desert, heading to south as the sun is setting in the west.

As she's riding, Sayyida's take a look at the Sun, seeing that it is now setting but her true attention is focus on the way it's falling, the west. She is now wondering how

far or where the Columbus brothers and the Spaniards could be by now. She is hoping that they will return as they promised, because she was plan that they will be the first

victims of her plan on piracy against the entire Christian people of Iberia Peninsula. When the Sun completely disappeared and the nighttiem came with the Moon, she and her

soldiers set up a camp for a night until dawn.

Meanwhile, at the Natives' Village of San Salvador Island...

"Living in houses made of and rods and leaves? So primitive!"Said Rodrigo

"No firearms or weapons made of metal, only spears, bows and arrows made of rods and stones."Said Francisco

"If these people were born from the same time as the God created the homelands of his vassals, thye must be very unintelligent."Said Diego

"No horses?! How can these people live without them?!"Asked Pedro, luckily to them, the native people are not understand of what were they just said about them.

"I'm more curious on what are they eating. No big animals on this island after all."Said Bartholomew and then Francisco points to the crops that were planed by the natives

around the houses. The Columbus brothers walk to study the plants. In the cage room made of rods nearby, the herbivorous reptilian creatures, moderate large cavy-like

rodents and the colorful birds are eating the foods that the natives had give them. Many plants and animals that never be seen back in Europe or Africa, this island has.

Then, a group of huntsmen walk in with two dead bodies of the weird sea creatures that got speared and tied on on the rods that they're carrying on. The Spaniards follow

them to the central plaza of the village, where the natives begin to cook the foods to welcome the Spaniards. As they're eating, the Spaniards also spot the gold ornaments

on some people. They suggest that the people here at least have two classes of them: Nobles, the ones with gold ornaments and Commoners, the ones with no gold ornaments.

The Columbus brothers called the sea creatures they brought for them to eat as Sea Cows, the tomato-like fruits as chili peppers, the vine grown fruits as long melon, the edible

greenish bushes as Zamia, Yuca for a woody shrub with its edible roots. Rodrigo de Jerez's also named the leaves that he saw the natives are using for smoking as tobacco.

Later, the Columbus brothers some of the crewmen to go back to the ships and get the cuttings of the sugarcane that they got from the Canary Islands to trade with them.

They also found that these people calling themselves as Taino.

"So... tell me, brother. We met these people, doing trade with them and learning their culture. What do you want to do next?"Asked Bartholomew as he's watching the

native dancers are doing dancing tradition of them for their Gods and the spirits of their ancestors who already passed away.

"Well... if it's possible, I would like to convert them to Christianity, Roman Catholic to be specific."Said Christopher as he's watching the dance as well.

"Convert the pagans to Christianity? The Spanish Crown gives you the permission?"Asked Bartholomew

"If it's please the God, I shall. But I will let them to be the ones to decide. I don't want to do it by force."Said Christopher


	8. Successful in Missions

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 8 Successful In Missions

After learned, stayed and traded with the Tainos for a week, the Columbus brothers and the Spaniards are ready to depart and continue the exploration.

With the believe that San Salvador Island is the country called Japan, the next target of Christopher Columbus is to find China. He's order the fleet to sail

down south for this expedition. Meanwhile in Al-Gharb, the rescue mission of the Sultan of the Wattasid Empire by Sayyida Al-Hurra is about to come to its

end when they reach the frontier and go across into the Kingdom of Saadi.

At the City of Tagmadert, Draa Valley...

"Here we are!"Said Sarah

"Let's go!"Said Sayyida but Sarah's hold her friend back.

"No wait!"Said Sarah and she pulls her friend to hide behind the rock as four Saadian horsemen are passing them.

"Look around! All ways to get into the city will be at least guarded with four soldiers or horsemen! We can't get in without one of them be able to get escape from the fight

and alert the entire city about our mission!"Said Sarah

"So what do you suggest we should do?"Asked Sayyida

"I got an idea but... you have to trust me!"Said Sarah

"You're my friend, Sarah. I trust you with my honor."Said Sayyida

"Don't you mean life?"Asked Sarah

"Too risky to be put in. Sorry for being rude..."Said Sayyida

"It's okay."Said Sarah

"So what's your plan?"Asked Sayyida

"We need the cannons and half of the men in our forces to attack directly at the front of the city. While the enemies are busying with the distraction we gave them,

you, me and the other half will sneak in, cause some troubles to go after the men that came with us while we're using that opportunity to go find and release Sultan

Ahmad Al-Wattasi. After the Sultan is safe, we call off the troops and retreat back as fast as we can."Said Sarah

"Sounds good to me."Said Sayyida

"Let's do it!"Said Sarah

Meanwhile, in the Sea of "Asia"...

"LAND! OVER THERE!"Shouted Rodrigo and all crewmen on the three ships run out to take a look.

"Never thought that it will this easy."Said Juan

"We shouldn't arrive this fast. China and Japan maybe near but this is too close!"Said Bartholomew

"Then I take that this place is not Asia of yours was true after all."Said Juan

"Wait! I thought you already believe me!"Said Bartholomew

"I believe, partly."Said Juan

"Thanks for tell me that."Said Bartholomew

"And I assume that even you tell this to your brother, he is not going to listen too..."Said Juan

"Yeah... so we should just leave him following his own believe."Said Bartholomew as he's walk into his cabin while the Captain goes to take control

of the crewmen on Santa Maria. One of them fire out the cannonball for seeing the land.

"BANG!"

Later, the fleet landed and some men go down into the boats to accompany the Columbus brothers and take a look at "China". Christpher names the island as Isla Juan

and claim the island for the Kingdom of Spain. As they're exploring deep to inland, once again, they met a tribe of another the Tainos. Like the previous tribe,

the Tainos on this island also believing that the Europeans are supernatural beings from the sea and welcome them to their home. As they're learning and trading more,

more of the crewmen in the fleet begin to support with the idea of Bartholomew Columbus that these islands are not part of even Asia after all. The goods they get from

trading with this tribe are nanases or known as pineapples and chili peppers called by the natives aji and the flightless birds known as guanajoes or called by the Christopher

and his men as turkeys. The Spaniards give them the leftover of the cuttings of the sugarcane from the previous trade. After the trade, the natives give them a big feast

and perform a traditional dancing by their women to the Europeans. The Columbus brothers and the Spaniards have a lot of fun and happiness as they're staying on this island.

But this successful won't be last long.

Few days later, at the Beach...

"What do you mean by split up that you just said?"Asked Christopher

"It means that me and my brothers, will sail the Pinta and the Nina with their crewmen to find the place called Baneque,

one of the places where the natives told me that is rich with gold."Said Martin

"Good luck!"Said Vincente

"May the God be with you!"Said Francisco and the thw ships begin to sail out into the sea to find the place that is rich with gold.

"So... Christopher... what should we do?"Asked Bartholomew

"Search the gold like them. But in another direction. As the're hading up north, we're going down south."Said Christopher

"Further into the south?"Asked Juan

"Any better choices, Captain?"Asked Christopher

"No, of course not."Said Juan

"Then prepare the ship, we will goingfurther down south to located the place that riching with gold!"Said Christopher

"You heard him! GO!"Said Juan and all crewmen go with their superiors and setting the ship for the next venture. Down in the cabin of Santa Maria,

the three monsters that were sent to come with by the Sirens are recording everything that the Columbus brothers and the Spaniards had encountered,

from the people to their goods or even the idea that the place that they're in now is not Asia.

"I still believe we should get off he ship."Said Estruch

"And let the natives are crumbling in fear because they see us? Forget it!"Said Hodei

"They thought the Spaniards are the supernatural beings like us!"Said Estruch

"Which is why it's a bad thing! Seeing us will bring no good to the Spaniards."Said Hodei

"BARK! BARK! BARK!"

"It's not only that! The food supply of me and Dip, the blood, they will soon be run out! We need to refill the bloods in our barrels!"Said Estruch

"I'll talk with those Geonese brothers about this when we landed. For now, just drinking blood for the need to survive only."Said Hodei

Later, in Draa Valley, at the City of Tangedart...

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"Forward! We must rescue the Sultan!"Said Wattasid Commander as his swordmen and musketeers are running forward and attakcking the fortress-city.

"Hoping the other half of our forces and those girls are inside that city by now."Said Wattasid Sergent

In the meantime, in the Castle's Dungeon...

"OUCH!"Shouted Saadian Soldier #1 after got punch in the face by Sarah.

"AAAHHH!"Screamed Saadian Soldier #2 after got stab through the belly by sword of Sayyida.

"Your Highness!"Said Sayyida and she's cut off the lock with her sword and set free of the Wattasid Sultan. Ahmad Al-Wattasi looks up

and see the beautiful and brave young woman around his age is looking at him. She's offer her hand and he's take it and get up. Later,

they run out and free the other soldiers of him that got imprisoned in the previous campaign wit him. With all men freed, Sayyida and Sarah

lead them to the exit but then they are surrounding by a group of Saadian musketeers that aiming directly to them. But before they can shot

them, the explosion happen behind the musketeers and send them fly away into many directions. Sayyida quickly leads them out by go through

the hole that just happened, which lead them into the battlefield that the main forces of both sides are engaging. Seeing Sultan Ahmad Al-Wattasi

is now out with the girls and their men, the Wattasid Commander gives order to do the rear flank attack and end this battle. After the battle ended,

the Wattasid forces retreat and go back to their empire. They're now succeeded in the rescue mission of the Wattasid Sultan.


	9. Sink of Santa Maria

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 9 Sink Of Santa Maria

After the split up of the fleet, the Nina and the Pinta, captaining by the Pinzon brothers, are heading north to find the place called by the natives as Baneque,

which was told to be rich with gold. The Columbus brothers and their crewmen on Santa Maria also determine to find the gold as well. So they sail heading down

south to search for gold. In the meantime at Al-Gharb, the people of the Wattasid Empire are happy that they see their Sultan, Ahmad Al-Wattasi, is still in being safe.

With their Sultan is now safe, the Wattasids pledge their allegiance to Sayyida Al-Hurra and her followers about their idea of piracy against Spain nand Portugal.

Aboard Santa Maria...

"Another two months of being lost in the sea..."Said Francisco as he's steering the ship. All crewmen, even Captain Juan de la Cosa and the Columbus brothers are asleep.

The cabin boy is trying his best to not fall asleep because the entire ship and its crew are depending on him on controlling the ship. But finally, his needing to sleep get

the best of him and Francisco Estrada falls down on the ground to his slumber. With no one controlling Santa Maria, Santa Maria is now heading in whatever way the wind

will take it.

In the Next Morning...

"THUD!"

"AAAAHHH!"Screamed Juan

"Hmm?"Groaned Rodrigo

"What the heck?!"Asked Bartholomew and he's run of his cabin with his brother to take a look at what just happened.

"Oh boy!"Said Diego

"This can't be good!"Said Luis as he and the others are looking at the damage that just happened when Santa Maria landed at the sandbank very hard.

"We must get out of the ship! Loading all weapons and the goods down! NOW!"Said Christopher and all crewmen immediately do as what they were just told to do.

They quickly loading all goods they got from the trades with the natives of San Salvador Island and Isla Juan and all weapons that they can take with them down into

the boats. With everything and everyone in the boats, they quickly make their ways to the shores of this island as fast as they can. The three monsters escape out by

their own magical abilities so they don't need help from humans. With all men, three monsters, goods and weapons are now safe, The Columbus brothers are thinking

of what should they do with Santa Maria.

"So brother, what should we name this island?"Asked Batholomew

"Hmm... Spain was once known as Hispania... Hispaniola should fit it. And today is Chrismas Day, isn't it?"Asked Christopher

"Yep. And what about it? It's not liek that we can celebrate it on this island."Said Bartholomew

"Nope. I was thinking of the name of the first fort that I will establish."Said Christopher and he's walk toward to Captain Juan de la Cosa with his brother.

Unbeknownst to any of them, the natives of this island are watching them from behind of the trees. Later, they run back to their village to tell their Chief

and their Shaman about the arrival of the White People. At the sandbank, Santa Maria begins to sinking down into the sea.

Meanwhile, in Al-Gharb, at the Throne Room in the Palace of Fez...

"Piracy against Spain?"Said Ahmad

"A modification of the best idea, Your Highness."Said Sayyida

"Which is known as the Reconquest of Al-Andalus."Said Sarah

"So why don't you just ask for support in the invasion forces from me or the Ottoman Empire?"Asked Ahmad

"It is too obvious, Your Highness. The Spaniards knew that if we got a chance, we set on the invasion. So instead, we're going to rob their goods and money."Said Sayyida

"And why it must be my empire and not the Ottoman Empire?"Asked Ahmad and hes turn to look at the delegates of the Ottoman Empire, Admiral Oruc Barbarossa

and Admiral Hayreddin Barbarossa.

"The Ottoman Empire is already took control of the eastern side of the Mediterranean Sea, along with many lands such as Egypt, Greece, Persia, Bosnia, Serbia,

the vassal states like Republic of Ragusa and Duchy of the Aegean and many others. With the resources of those lands got combined by the Ottomans, they have

a lot of the powerful organizations and departments in economics, markets, industries and finances. And what does the Wattasid Empire has, Your Highness?"Asked Sayyida

"If you join the Ottoman Empire, there will be support in piracy and the promising in goods and economics for your empire."Said Oruc

"We said the truth, Your Highness."Said Hayreddin

"Your Highness! If you and your men manage to reconquered Spain back into Al-Andalus, you will have the better resources and firearms!"Said Sarah

"We Ottomans have many good resources, plenty of money in the financial department and the very powerful firearms. We even have the large ships

that can match the ships of the other European nations!"Said Oruc

"What's it gonna be, Your Highness?"Asked Heyreddin as the teenage Sultan of the Wattasid Empire is thinking. His heart say pledge the allegiance to

Sayyida and her followers in the idea of piracy against Spain and Portugal but his brain is saying that he must join the Ottoman Empire and let them

helping him and his people in the war against Spain and Portugal. He must thinking wisely of what is the best for his people.

After a long 10 minutes of thinking, he's suddenly got the idea that may work.

"I got the offers for both sides."Said Ahmad as he's looking at Sayyida and her friend, Sarah.

"My empire will supporting in the piracy against Spain and Portugal of yours. But... will also ask for the help from the Ottomans in the time of need as well.

If you accept this deal, we will share the information and richness that we managed to robbed from the Spaniards and the Portugal from their expeditions

to Asia. Is this fiar for everyone?"Asked Ahmad

"Well... if the theory about these Colmubus brothers that thes girls told us were right. We will keep this deal going."Said Oruc

"I agree to this."Said Hayreddin

Meanwhile, at the Sandbank of Hispaniola...

"KEEP RIPPING THEM OFF!"Shouted Juan as he's looking at his crewmen are ripping the timbers and other remains of Santa Maria out into pieces as Santa Maria is sinking.

"La Navidad? You named it like that just because today is Christmas Day?"Asked Bartholomew

"I wanna please the God, it was the day that he was born in the form of mortal, Jesus, after all."Said Christopher and then the natives walk out from the jungle with

the weapons and goods to do trade with them. The Columbus brothers and the Spaniards saw this and quickly armed themselves in case that the situation goes wrong.

Christopher walks out of the creating fort to them and bow down to the Chief and the Shaman slowly in respect.

In respond, the Chief and the Shaman welcome them and invite some of them to their village and give them foods and drinks and give them musical show in their culture

to them. They also show the gold nuggets, gold jewelries and pearls to the Europeans, which very much got the interest of them.

"This expedition just keeps getting better and better!"Said Christopher


	10. Barbary Pirates!

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 10 Barbary Pirates!

With the settlement named La Navidad got established, the other two ships in Columbus's fleet, La Nina and La Pinta arrive at Hispaniola and landed near the newly-established

fort and taking the Columbus brothers, their crewmen of Santa Maria and the three monsters of the Sirens with them. Other 39 crewmen of Santa Maria were ordered by

Christopher himself to stay and search for the gold mine that the natives had told him. The Columbus brothers also made Diego de Arana as the governor of this settlement

and also the header of the venture in search of the source of gold on the island of Hispaniola and Luis de Torres as his interpreter, who also has the intention in finding the

Ten Lost Tribe of Israel. Before the departure, Christopher asks the Chife and the Shaman about some of the "representatives" of their people to go with him back to Spain,

which they agree. 10 of the natives go aboard La Pinta and the Spaniards give them a room to live in the hatch with the goods that they got. With the ships return,

the colony got established, got the promising goods and the native people in their hands, the Columbus brothers are ready to return to Spain. Meanwhile in Morocco,

Sayyida Al-Hurra and her friend, Sarah, are preparing the fleet for their first piracy against Spain.

Two months later, aboard La Pinta...

"THUNDER CRASH!"

"SECURE ALL SAILS!"Shouted Juan as his crewmen are securing the sails of all masts as the storm and and the ocean are raging around them.

"Tying those cannons tighter!"Said Christopher and the crewmen on the deck are securing the cannons. The other two are down and taking care of the water problem

that coming into the ship. The native people and the dogs are terrifying and running around in fear. Two of the natives manage to get on the deck and accidentally fall off

the ship and drawn into the raging water. For the three monsters, they're sitting in their chamber and do whatever they do like nothing is happen. Both ships then got

caught on a back of a huge wave and then crash down, letting a lot of water to come into the ships.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone as the water are coming into their ships violently.

Few hours later...

"... ooh..."Moaned Bartholomew

"What happened?!"Asked Christopher

"Is everyone okay?"Asked Juan

"Most of us are... captain..."Said Rodrigo

"Lost two natives."Said Francisco

"Anymore loss?"Asked Juan

"Nope."Said Francisco

"Well... hoping that there would be no more of terrible things in our way back home."Said Juan

"Your home, not our home."Said Christopher

"Because we're from Genoa."Said Bartholomew

"BANG!"

"What was that?!"Asked Rodrigo and he's run to look at where the noise came from. There, he saw three pirate ships are heading to them.

"PIRATES!"Shouted Rodrigo

"Not just pirates! They're Moorish pirates!"Said Martin

Aboard the Pirate Flagship...

"FIRER!"Shouted Sayyida and her cannoneers shoot out to the ships of the Columbus brothers.

"This... is gonna be hurt!"Said Bartholomew as the flaming cannonballs are heading toward to them.

"BOOM!"

Later...

"Here is the last one, Captain Al-Hurra."Said Sarah as she's putting the last captive on his knees.

"Well done, Sarah. It seems I made the right to made you as my First Mate."Said Sayyida as she's looking at the terrifying Spaniards and the Geonese brothers.

They lost in the battle, their ships got captured and now they became captives and some of their goods, mainly golds and gems, got take away.

They're now at the mercy of Muslim pirates.

"You Spaniards thought you're the great ones. Thought of being the great warriors. Thought were selected by the Supreme Being of the Universe. But it seems that...

you all are not!"Said Sayyida as she's looking at her captives.

"You infidels disgusting me! You all will pay for drove me and my people off from my homeland! And this piracy is just the start!"Said Sayyida and she's turn away from them.

"But... I am going to give you all a chance! Convert to Islam or Judah, became Muslims or Jews, and you all will be spare!"Said Sayyida and this gives a massive shock to

the Spaniards and the Columbus brothers.

"What's it gonna be?"Asked Sayyida and then Rodrigo de Triana slowly stand up.

"I will."Said Rodrigo

"RODRIGO! YOU TRAITOR!"Shouted Martin as he's getting up to get Rodrigo but Sarah kicks him in the stomach to get him down.

"Don't speak until someone speak to you, infidel!"Said Sarah

"Well... Mr. de Triana, are you sure at this decision?"Asked Sayyida

"If this will give me a new better life, I will."Said Rodrigo

"Very well... some of my men will escort you to my flagship and no tricks! If I found out that this is just a trick

to escape, you will be headless!"Said Sayyida and four of her men escort Rodrigo de Triana to their flagship.

"What abot the rest of you?"Asked Sayyida

"We will NOT convert!"Said Juan

"So be it, Christians."Said Sayyida and her men pull out their swords and going to slash and behead their enemies. But before they will do it, the surviving natives from "Asia"

come out of the hatch with the dogs and attack the pirates. Confuse and shock of what just happen, mainly don't like seeing people being "naked" in public, they quickly retreat

back to their fleet with the goods they had take from the Christians.

"Remember this! You all have not seen the last of us, the Barbary pirates!"Said Sayyida as her first mate and her men are rowing back to their flagship along with the

other crewmen of them. With everyone are now saved and the pirates were already go away, they checking all of the remaining goods and found that what had been

take from them are mainly golds and gems with a few of fruits and vegetables that they got from the trade back then. After checking all stuffs, they set sail toward for

Spain once again, unknowingly heading toward to the city of Lisbon, the capital city of Kingdom of Portugal.


	11. Trap of the Perfect Prince

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 11 Trap Of The Perfect Prince.

After the voyage to "Asia" and the confrontation with the Barbary Pirates, La Nina and La Pinta set sail toward back home. They're unknowingly heading toward to

the Kingdom of Portugal, not Kingdom of Spain. When Christopher and Bartholomew see that their fleet coming to Lisbon instead of Seville. They're displease at first

but then they got the second thought of sharing this knowledge with the Kingdom of Portugal in order to develop the better relation between Portugal and Spain, because

both kingdoms are still acting as hatred rival toward one another. Christopher writes a copy of his letter about the exploration of him and his men to the King and Queen

of Portugal. When the royalty receive the letter, they're shock from this discovery, yet for the different reasons. Queen Eleanor of Viseu is very shock and happy about the theory

about Columbus that the Earth is rounded and glad of hearing the new lands for her people to explore and trade but her husband, King Joao II, nicknamed by by his people,

nobles and vizier as the Perfect Prince, is very angry with this. He's personally believing that Spain had violated the Treaty of Alcacovas that had been signed since 1479, after

the second Castilian Civil War. In respond, the King of Portugal writes a letter back and ask for private meeting with Christopher Columbus himself with the original letter but

the real intention of the King is to kill him and take the original letter.

At night, in the Garden of Lisbon Castle...

"Take this to Christopher Columbus."Said Joao and he's give his letter to his messenger.

"As you wish, Your Highness."Said Messenger adnd he's take the letter, get on his horse and ride out to the harbor as the King of Portugal is looking with a sinister grin.

"Soon you shall be the biggest disappointment ever in the lives of the Catholic Monarch, Mr. Columbus. For I, am its bringer!"Said Joao

Few horus later, the messenger arrives at the harbor and heading to La Pinta. He calls out from the Columbus brothers and give them the letter from the King of Portugal to

them. Christopher opens it and read it. His eyes go wide when he see that the King of Portugal is believe in him this time and wanted a private meeting with him in the northern

part of the capital, at the town named Vale do Paraiso. Christopher replies back in agreement and give it to the messenger to give it to King Joao himself.

"Take this to Hig Highness, King Jaoa II of Portugal. Hand-to-hand, understand?"Asked Christopher

"Loud and clear, Mr. Columbus."Said Messenger and ge's get the letter and walk of La Pinta, get on his horse an ride back to the Castle of Lisbon.

"I don't like this, brother."Said Bartholomew

"Why's that? Don't you finally happy that we fianlly prove that my theory was right?"Asked Christopher

"Didn't you think that this is too easy? A bunch of words on paper about the successful of something else... didn't you smell something fishy is going on?

And I meant about the sinister smell!"Said Bartholomew

"You're worry and being serious too much, brother. What bad thing can happen?"Asked Christopher

At the Kitchen of the Castle of Lisbon...

"Here is your milk, Young Master Magellan."Said Maid as he's give a young boy named Ferdinand Magelland a glass of milk.

"Thank you, miss."Said Ferdinand and he's walk away back to find a way back to his bedroom. As he's walking, he saw the messenger and King Joao are discussing

about something. Curious about what is going on, he's decided to hide behind the nearby pillar and listen to what are the King is walking with his messenger.

"He took the bait! Now, give him this letter. It's about the time and the location of our private meeting tomorrow. Me and my men will be there and ready to kill him.

His death will be the announcement to entire Spain for any men or women that attempt for the another violation of this treaty will pay with their lives!"Said Joao

"As you said, Your Highness."Said Messenger and takes another depart and leave for the harbor once again. Nearby young Ferdinand Magellan heard everything and

slowly moving away without get notice by the King himself. He's go his parents' bedroom and tell them about this and luckily for Ferdinand, his parents always help their

son with whatever he wanted. And they also know who is going to support them about stop such a thing as murder that caused by the King himself.

Next day, at Castle of Town of Vale do Paraiso...

"This must be the place."Said Chtistopher and he's get down from his horse. He's open the castle door and walk in.

He saw the King of Portugal is sitting on the throne with two guards standing nearby him.

"I thought that this was a private meeting..."Said Christopher and the King turns to look at guard of his left.

"Leave us."Said Joao and the guards walk away and get out from the castle.

"So... what do you wanna discuss with me?"Asked Christopher

"It's about... your discovery of Asia... by go westward..."Said Joao

"Ooh..."Said Christopher as the eyes of the King are slightly watching at the crossbowman at the pillar on the upper floor.

"It is... amazing! It seems that I was wrong about you..."Said Joao

"Thanks for the apology, Your Highness but... I believe you didn't call me here just for an apology... right?"Asked Christopher

"Indeed. There is a mtter to discuss... between you and me... personally!"Said Joao and the crossbowman loads the arrow on his crossbow and aim it to Christopher Columbus.

"What is it, Your Highness?"Asked Christopher

"It's about-"Said Joao

"ARGH!"Scream Crossbowman as he's falling down to his dead with knife stabbed in his back.

"What the-"Said Christopher but then King Joao immediately pull out his sword to slash the shock and unaware Christopher but then a helmet float out of nowhere and hit him

in the head and made the King of Portugal falls to unconsciousness. The Geonese explorer is watching everything around with him in shock and trying to find the answer of what

just happened. Suddenly, a young boy runs out of the shadow and heading to Christopher to escort him up before he falls on his knees.

"Thank you, umm..."Said Christopher

"Magellan, my name is Ferdinand Magellan."Said Ferdinand

"Thanks for your help Little Magellan."Said Christopher and then the parents of the boy, their bodyguards and the Queen of Portugal come out to meet the Geonese explorer.

After a talk, Christopher gives the details about the lands he and his men had visited to her, which really caught her interest. Later, he and Queen Eleanor go back to Lisbon

while they letting the Magellan family and their bodyguards taking care of King Joao. Queen Eleanor also give Christopher, his brother, Bartholomew and their men the comfort

and provide them with whatever they need and also order her citizens to treat them as equal. After spending a week in Portugal, the Columbus brothers and the crewmen

then depart from Portugal and heading back for Spain to announce about the discovery of them to its people and the Catholic Monarch.


	12. Heroic Returns

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 12 Heroic Returns

After spent a week in Portugal, the Columbus brothers and the crewmen depart from Lisbon and heading down south to find a way to port of Seville in Spain.

Few weeks after the departure from Portugal, the fleet finally arrive at the port of Seville, where the half of its population and even the Catholic Monarch and their nobles,

including the Sirens, are attending. Christopher, Bartholomew and their crewmen set up a parade and march through the city with everything they brought from the "Asia"

with them, from the gold nuggets to the exotic animals that the Europeans have never seen like turkey. King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella invite the Columbus brothers

to have a dinner with them and let their crewmen have the celebration in a chamber that they selected. For the three monsters, they go to report of what the Geonese

explorers and their crewmen had encountered in "Asia".

In the Sirens' Chamber, at the Alcazar of Seville...

"A bunch of islands?! Is that what China and Japan look like?"Asked Aria

"That is what we saw so far."Said Estruch

"And what does its people and its enviroment look like?"Asked Adagio

"A dense of jungle with many weird colorful and bizarre life-forms. For its people, they wear clothes on what that need to

be cover only but also have the golden plates of jewels on the chests for who are nobles."Said Hodei

"Whoa!"Said Sonata

"Well... this is just the start. If the Columbus brothers have the desire to continue the exploration of Asia, for things are sure to be discover as they're passing."Said Adagio

"And if they don't continue?"Asked Aria

"Did you think they will? They worked so hard to get help of the Spanish Crown and the one named Christopher seems to have a hunger for fame."Said Adagio

"How can you tell?"Asked Sonata

"He was asking for the Coat-of-Arm, the position as Admiral of Ocean Sea and the position as Governor of the Spanish Colonies."Said Adagio

"Speaking of the Columbus brothers, they're having a dinner with the King and the Queen right now. Would you like to join?"Asked Estruch

"BARK! BARK! BARK!"Barked Dip

"They allowed?"Asked Aria

"To nobles that seek for the knowledge that the Geonese brothers had brought from the Lands of Asia, those nobles can enter."Said Hodei

"Then let's go. For you three, you can go and join those crewmen of them."Said Adagio and she's left with her friends to join the dinner with the Spanish royalty

and the Geonese explorers. Meanwhile, outside of the Alcazar of Seville, a young boy and four teenagers are standing out there and looking at the Alcazar.

The boy is Hernan Cortes and the other four are his cousins, Francisco, Gonzalo, Juan and Hernando, the Pizarro brothers. They all heard of the exploration of the

Columbus brothers in Asia and also wanna ask about it themselves but sadly, they can't now.

"Come on, everyone. Le'ts head back home, Uncle Martin and dad should be worry about us."Said Francisco as he's leaving with his brothers and cousin.

"Didn't dad went to taking care of the frontier in Navarre?"Asked Gonzalo

"Of course, just want us all to be there when he returns."Said Francisco

"Why don't we just write to him?"Asked Juan

"You guys can't even write remember?"Asked Hernando

"Actually, most of us are unable to write. Except for you and Hernan."Said Gonzalo

"You and Hernan should got the titles as Hernando Pizarro and Hernan Cortes, the writers of Pizarro and Cortes families."Said Francisco

"I can't believe you three are the oldest of us but yet, unable to read or write correctly."Said Hernan

"But we got the other such as sword and horse riding skills instead. I'm fine with having those only."Said Gonzalo

"And how can you three are gonna make the living out of those?"Asked Hernando

"Join the military? Besides, my father also teaching me and Hernando those skills in the free time when both sides are available."Asked Hernan

"You got it, cousin! When we are old enough! We will join the military and maybe one day, one of us might become the colonel or captain like our dad!"Said Francisco

"Keep dreaming, brothers, keep dreaming..."Muttered Hernando

In the meantime, In the Dining Room...

"All dishes are not poison, Mr. Columbus."Said The Taster

"Thank you."Said Bartholomew and the taster leave the Columbus brothers and the Catholic Monarch to eat their foods.

"So... how was the voyage?"Asked Ferdinand as he's stuffing his bread with cheese. Then, eat it.

"Good, sir. We met the natives, traded with them and also found a mineral of gold there."Said Christopher

"Like these golden plates with jewels?"Asked Isabella as she's looking at the golden plates with jewels on them.

"These plates were made by the natives themselves. Only the nobles wearing them."Said Bartholomew

"And what about spices?"Asked Ferdinand and he's take a sip on a cup of wine.

"The natives told us that there is also plenty of 'aji', which is their pepper, which is more valuable than black pepper,

and all the people eat nothing else, it being very wholesome."Said Christopher

"What about that flightless bird and those fruits and vegetables?"Asked Ferdinand

"We saw the natives collected them for eat. So we assume they're edible."Said Bartholomew and he's bite a piece of bread.

"We also brought the natives with us. There are eight of them. They even saved us from the Moorish Pirates."Said Christopher and he's drink a cup of wine.

"YOU WHAT?!"Asked Isabella in anger, because they already made a deal that there will be no slavery with the natives from Asia.

"Not in slavery, Your Highness. They're still free men. We didn't force them to come with but asked from the leaders of them to come as the representatives.

We ordered the men at the port to treat them well and do whatever necessary to help them out of every situations. They're touring Seville as we're speaking."Said Bartholomew

"When the next voyage came, I wanted you to deliver them back to their homeland. Understood?"Asked Isabella

"We will, Your Highness, we will."Said Christopher

As they're discussing, the Sirens are watching and listening from afar in the shadow. At first, they wanted to join but due to that the dinner was already started,

it's going to be rude for interrupt the royalty and the people that they're discussing and dining with. So they decided to stay hidden and listening from afar instead.

Meanwhile, in Morocco, in Throne Room of the Castle of Fez...

"These are what they brought from this Asia? Fruits and a few of golds?!"Asked Ahmad

"It appears to be."Said Sayyida

"Are you satisfied with this, Your Highness?"Asked Sarah

"Next time, it better be more. But due to that this is just the start of the exploration into the west.

You and your crew can rob the Western of the Mediterranean for a while."Said Ahmad

"As you said, Your Highness."Said Sayyida as her men are leaving. Left her and Sultan of the Wattasid Empire alone.

When everyone out, Sayyida steps closer to the Sultan and look at him in the eyes.

"No men ever to be unhappy with whatever I do for them before. You're such a-"Said Sayyida but then got cut off when the Sultan grabs her and kiss her hardly.

She's struggling very hard like a trapped animal to get out but soon, flow along with it and kiss him back willingly.


	13. Rise of Amerigo Vespucci Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 13 Rise Of Amerigo Vespucci Part 1

After the discovery by going to "Asia" by heading westward of the Columbus brothers prove to be successful, many people from the entire of Europe begin to coming to Spain for

the knowledge that these men are possessing, people from the Holy Roman Empire, Republic of Florence, Republic of Venice, Republic of Genoa, the homeland of the Columbus

brothers, and even the Kingdom of France had sent the spies into Spain to retrieve the knowledge of going Asia by the sail toward the west. For the Columbus brothers,

Christopher marries with the Beatriz Enriquez de Arana, the lady whom he met in Cordoba earlier before the voyage to "Asia" of him. For the Islamic States such as the

Ottoman Empire and the Wattasid Empire, they also heard of the discovery of the Columbus brothers as well and with the evidences that the pirates under command of

Sayyida Al-Hurra had brought back to show them. They have the new targets now, raid the fleets of Spain that came back from the expeditions for their treasures and goods.

Nine years passed and Spain is keep growing more powerful and more powerful only, many people from Florence, Venice and Genoa came to Spain and offer themselves as

the navigators, explorers, financiers, astronomers and scientists for the Catholic Monarch and the Kingdom of Spain. Among these people are Amerigo Vespucci,

a Florentine explorer who is the rival of Christopher Columbus and also the supporter of the idea that known as "the lands that the Columbus brothers had visited

are truly and completely not Asia".

At Harbor of Seville...

"LAND!"Shouted Sailor and the Captain's order the men to drop the anchor and throw the ropes down to the men at the harbor to tie the ship up at the harbor.

"Mr. Vespucci! Mr. de Ojeda!"Said Captain and the Florentine explorer named Amerigo Vespucci and the conquistador named Alonzo de Ojeda walk out from the cabin.

Alonzo has a chest filled with pearls in it with him while Amerigo carrying the papers, books and telescope. The sailors then bring the captives that they got from the

newly-discovered land called Venezuela out and bring them down to sell them as slaves in the black market because the Catholic Monarch still outlawing the slavery in Spain.

"I can't believe you disobey this law!"Said Amergio

"What are you gonna do? Report me and my men to the authority? Besides, you're lacking of evidence."Asked Alonzo as he has his hand grabbed his sword,

ready to "shut the mouth" of the Florentine explorer.

"*Sigh.*"Sighed Amerigo as he's walking away.

"That's what I thought."Said Alonzo

Few weeks later, Amerigo departs from Seville to Toledo by horse to report the discovery of Venezuela to the Catholic Monarch and once again, he's try to convince the King

and the Queen of Spain that the lands that the Columbus brothers and their men had found are not part of Asia.

"What evidences do you have this time to prove that the lands that visited by the Columbus brothers is not Asia?"Asked Isabella

"Well... no but-"Said Amerigo

"Then it's still is Asia, Amerigo."Said Ferdinand

"But Your Highness-"Said Amerigo

"Mr. Vespucci, we already funded you for two times already and you did very well in discovering the new lands for our people. However, you're still lacking of the prove to

against the idea of Christopher Columbus that the lands that they and their crewmen had visited are not Asia. I am sorry Mr. Vespucci but... you're fired."Said Isabella

"WHAT?!"Asked Amerigo

"Hand over me the banner of the Chief Navigator of Spain."Said Ferdinand and the Florentine explorer gives the banner of Chief Navigator Spain back to King Ferdinand.

then, the former Chief Navigator of Spain walks out from the Castle of Toledo in shame. Nearby, the Sirens and their monsters are watching from afar and got the idea

of who is the next target of them for more power for themselves to control Spain.

Later, at the Tavern...

"What a heck of a bad day I just got!"Said Amerigo before continue to drink his wine. Then, three ladies walk into the tavern. Their appearances can tell that they the nobles

from the castle. Many people are watching them, if not with the greedy eyes, it will be about their desire for the affection from these girls. They're the Sirens, the secret rulers

of Spain. They walk toward to the table where Amerigo is sitting and drinking. They take the seats before him and stare at him intently as he's drinking his wine.

"What do you girls wanted? I'm fired now! By the Crown of Spain itself!"Said Amerigo

"We're also the believers with the idea that the lands that visited by the Columbus brothers are not Asia as well, just like you."Said Adagio

"And?"Asked Amerigo

"We got an offer for you."Said Aria

"If it's involve with the expedition across the Ocean Sea again, forget it! I'm done with exploration!"Said Amerigo

"Don't you wanted another chance?"Asked Sonata

"NOPE!"Said Amerigo and he's continue to drink his wine.

"Well then... girls..."Said Adagio and she's begin to sing with her comrades.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHAAA! HHHHAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAA! AAAAAHHHHHAAAAAHHAAAAA!"Singing The Sirens and in the short time, the entire tavern is in a riot.

People are fighting and yelling at each other as the Sirens and the hypnotized Amerigo Vespucci are escaping. They run to the harbor to give

the command and talk about their plan to the Florentine explorer but then notice the fight between Alonzo de Ojeda and his men because Alonzo

promised them that each of them will got forty pesetas but instead, Alonzo's keeping most of the money with himself and pay each of them a few.

Seeing the fight, the Sirens quickly take Amerigo to the other place, in the dark alley and see that no ones are here. They begin the discussion.

"Here is the plan, you offer yourself as the navigator to the Kingdom of Porugal and then continue the exploration to prove that the lands that visited

by those Columbus brothers and their men are not Asia! Understand?"Asked Adagio

"Yes, m'lady."Said Amerigo

"Good."Said Adagio, Aria and Sonata as they smirk out in evil. Not only be able to have the great explorer directly under their command but also got

more negative energy for themselves to use for their control all over Spain.


	14. Rise of Amerigo Vespucci Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 14 Rise of Amerigo Vespucci Part 2

Under the spell of the Sirens, the Florentine explorer who was the former Chief Navigator of Spain, Amerigo Vespucci, begin the journey to find new boss to serve.

He packed all of his belongings and leave Spain behind. He's journey by horse to the Kingdom of Portugal with hope that they will listen to what he will say. To his surprise,

they actually listen to him. The newly-crowned King of Portugal, King Manuel of Portugal, who is the cousin of King Joao II and is also the man who managed to develop the

better relation with Spain, is support him and agree to fund him for an expedition to the new lands in the west. The King of Portugal also let him work with the great Portuguese

military commander named Pedro Alvares Cabral and the Portuguese explorer named Goncalo Coelho. With these two men working with Vespucci. The King believes that this

expedition will rewarded Portugal with the very great price. In a few weeks, they be able to gather 13 caravels and form a fleet for the expedition to go to the new lands

in the west. At noon of the day of departure, King Manuel and Queen Maria of Portugal, whom is one of the daughters of King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella of Spain, come to

witness of the departure of the fleet that gathered from the caravels by themselves.

Aboard the Command Ship...

"Pull up the anchor!"Said Pedro and two men begin to pull the anchor up.

"Release the sails!"Said Goncalo and the men on the masts begin to release the sails.

"SAIL!"Said Amerigo and the people on the port begin to yell the cheers for the volunteers of this expedition.

"Good luck, my subjects... and also you, my Florentine friend."Said Maria

"Hope the God will help you and watchover all of you in this journey."Said Manuel as the 13 ships are sailing away into the Ocean Sea toward the west to the new lands.

As the fleet is sailing away, a Spanish galleon appears from afar. The galleon itself is captained by the Sirens themselves. They're here to watch the successful in the

first part of their plan to prove that Christopher Columbus is wrong.

"It looks like everything work out just fine."Said Adagio as she's watching the Portuguese caravels are sailing away into the Ocean Sea through the telescope.

"So... can we go back now? Not that I scare or anything else but I just don't wanted to ruined the just-better-relation of Spain and Portugal."Said Aria

"I also have a lot things to do back there."Said Sonata

"*Sigh!* Fine..."Said Adagio and she's give order to the captain to head back to Seville.

After the departure of the fleet, they sail across the Ocean Sea in search of the new lands that Amerigo believes that it is impossible to be Asia. For many months,

their expedition seems to keep themselves to nowhere as the fleet itself is still sailing around in the Ocean Sea, facing the storms, mutinies of the crewmen and the worst of all,

the hungers for foods and the thirst for the freshwater. Before the another mutiny will happen, the sailors eventaully spotted the landmass before them.

Every still alive crewmen on every survived ships celebrate and the captains drive the ships as fast as they can to its shores and landed. For Amerigo Vespucci,

he just figure a name of this new continent out, after himself, America.

Aboard the Command Ship...

"Drop the anchor!"Said Captain and two men drop the anchor down and anchored the Command Ship as the others are getting into the boats. Pedro, Amerigo and Goncalo

also get into the boats for the inland exploration as well. As they're going to the shore, the natives on the nearby cliff are watching every movements of them. They quickly

run back to their village and alert the inhabitants of the coming of the strangers. When the boats landed, the natives run out from the jungle to take a look and the newcomers.

The captain named Nicolau Coelho, who has the experience with the people from India from the previous expedition before, walk out from the group and go to greet the natives

with the gifts. The Chief and the Shaman accept the gifts and welcome the Portuguese people to their homeland. The natives invite them to their village, at first they don't

wanna follow but Amerigo finally convince them to follow them to their home.

"Fine! But I need 24 men to stay here and build a fort."Said Pedro

"A fort?"Asked Nicolau

"Yes. A fort. We need one in case of things turn out ugly and also for the possibilities for claimant of Brazil that might happen."Said Pedro

"I'm fine with that. Wait! Brazil?"Asked Amerigo

"That is the name I named this land. If you have the right to named this "new continent" as America. Why shouldn't I give a piece of its land a name?"Asked Pedro

"Understand that."Said Amerigo

"So Captain Coelho, I need you and your men for establishment of a fort."Said Pedro

"You heard him, cousin Nicolau."Said Goncalo

"I need 23 men to remain here with me and build a fort!"Said Nicolau

"YES SIR!"Said Crewmen and 23 of them run out from the group to join Captain Coelho to help him build a fort. The rest of them follow the natives to their village.

As they're heading deeper and deeper to the inland, fear of being lost begin to rise, due to the big of the jungle. So Pedro orders an altar in form of the Christian Mass

so they can see that they're still in the right direction. When they found the village, what they saw are just te houses made of wood, rods and stones. Men are fishermen

and hunters while the women are taking care of the vegetables and fruits. And like what the Columbus brothers and their crewmen had encountered before, these people

wearing the clothes on what that need to be cover only. Later, the natives give them a feast and perform a dance for them. After the feast, the Portuguese explorers return to

their newly-created fort. Four days later, the natives of the other tribes begin to appear around the fort with curious. Seeing that there is no sign of danger, the natives come to

the door of the fort and offer the Europeans the foods, waters and other provisions such as logwoods. The Portuguese people also trade back with the swords and spears that

made from steel and some of the ingredients that they use to cook their foods that they took with them from Portugal. With every caravels are now full of cargoes, the headers

of this expedition decide to continue the exploration by sea. They sail down to southeast and encounter the bay that the natives called Guanabara Bay, keep sailing to the south,

they became the first Europeans that witness the brownish river that they named it as Freshwater Sea and the shores of the "Lands of Patagon". Satisfied, the headers of this

expedition, Amerigo, Pedro and Goncola give the order to sail back to Portugal. Amerigo himself had spend a lot of time to mapping the lands and navigating by the stars.

The result of this shocks him, it shows that the idea of the lands that visited by the Columbus brothers are actually the unknown continent that never been discovered

by anyone else instead. He is very excite that this theory was right and also can't wait to return to Europe and report this to the entire continent to know.

Five months later, at the port of Lisbon, the Portuguese caravels that were sent out to the new lands in the west had return and landed at the port.

They unloading all goods that they had traded with the native people down as Amerigo himself is go to get a horse and ride to the castle to report his discovery to King Manuel

and Queen Maria of Portugal.

Later, at the Castle of Lisbon, in the Throne Room...

"Here is the result, Your Highnesses."Said Amerigo and he's give the letters of him to the vizier. When the vizier opens and read them, he is shock with the result.

"Your Majesty, these letters say that... they found... the New World called... America..."Said Vizier

"Named after my first name, Your Majesty."Said Amerigo


	15. Last Time in Spain

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 15 Last Time In Spain

After the successful in the voyage to prove that the lands that visited by the Columbus brothers and their crewmen are not Asia but the unknown continent that named as

the New World or also known as America instead. This news had brought the massive scandal to who that are the believers in the tales of Christopher Columbus and also made

Amerigo himself got accept back into Spain as its Chief Navigator and even a Spanish citizenship. In just a few years later, all people are firmly believe in the theory of Vespucci

and left the ideal of Columbus behind but that is not the only thing that change, King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella died due to the old age and their daughter, Princess Joanna,

became the new Queen of Spain and married to member of the most powerful dynasty in Europe, Prince Phillip Habsburg of the Holy Roman Empire. With the Queen of Spain

married to the member of the Habsburg Dynasty of the Holy Roman Empire, the expansion of the Spanish colonies in the New World and some territories in Italy such as

Kingdom of Naples and Kingdom of Sicily are under the direct control of Spain, the Spanish Empire is born. And as the gift of marriage and for the people of Spain, the authority

of the Holy Roman Empire came to the agreement to gives one of its Impeiral States called Netherlands in the Low Countries to the growing Spanish Empire. Many things have

change for the betterment of Spain but some didn't, France is still at war for Navarre and some parts of Italy and the Ottoman Empire is conquering deeper and deeper into

the Central Europe. As time passed by, King Phillip and Queen Joanna eventually had a child together but King Phillip died by the typhoid fever in 1502. For the Sirens, they

are still searching for the way of how to fight against the enemies of Spain such as Kingdom of France, the Ottoman Empire and the newly-formed Kingdom of Saadi,

the replacement of the Wattasid Empire in Morocco.

In Library of Toledo...

"Found anything yet?"Asked Adagio

"Completely fruitless!"Said Aria

"Found nothing as well."Said Sonata

"There has to be something in these old Arabic books!"Said Adagio as she's flip to another page.

"But there is nothig but the differences between Shia and Sunni and the ways of practices in each books!"Said Sonata

"Wait! WHAT?!"Asked Adagio

"Shhh! This is the library!"Whispered Librarian

"Sorry!"Whispered Adagio and the librarian walks away.

"Show me!"Whispered Adagio and Sonata show her one of the books about the differences between Sunni Islam and Shia Islam.

"This might come into the usefulness!"Whispered Adagio and she's walk to the counter with the book with her comrades and ask the librarian to borrow it, which he says yes.

Later, they go out to get their horses and ride to the new capital city of Spain, Madrid. When they arrive at the newly-created palace, they go into the throne room and show

the widowed Queen of Spain, Joanna, the idea for the way to fight against the Ottoman Empire and other enemies of Spain.

"So what should I do? I heave no idea where the place that filled with the followers of this Shia Islam is."Said Joanna

"From what we found, Your Highness. They mainly living in Persia and from what we heard from our spies in Portugal that do trading with them,

Persia be able to formed itself up from the numerous petty kingdoms in 1501, which is a year ago. And instead of rule by the Sultan, they're being rule by

the Shah of the Safavid Dynasty and their religion is Shia Islam, which is also dislike the Jews like the followers of Roman Catholic such as Spain and Portugal."Said Aria

"Despite our history with the Moors are in poor relation, but if Portugal be able to establish a trade and befriend with them.

Why we can't form an alliance with the Persians like the Portuguese people? Right?"Asked Adagio

"Well... I think so... it's also the only best solution so far and this may even help the Muslims that still living in shadow in Andalusia are friendlier."Said Joanna

"Besides, the Kingdom of France and the Ottoman Empire are now allies of one another and because that they had join forces together. The Ottoman Empire can expand

more territories into Europe while France begins to have interest in the colonization in the New World to create an empire like us."Said Aria

"Hmm..."Groaned Joanna and she begins to think of what to do with this.

Meanwhile, in Seville, at Cortes' house...

"Are you sure you wanted to do this, son?"Asked Martin

"I have to, dad. For the wealth and the fame for our family."Said Hernan

"I need someone to live with me, you know that. I am nothing but an old man now."Said Martin

"You have Juan with you. Right Juan?"Asked Hernan as he's looking at his Spanish Bulldog that barks to him as yes.

"See? He'll take care of you and protect you at all costs. Right Juan?"Asked Hernan and Juan barks to him as yes again.

"Well then... hpe you will have a safe journey and the riches and fame you desire, son."Said Martin

"Thank you, dad."Said Hernan and he's hug his very old father and his loyal bulldog.

"But you still need to stay here."Said Martin

"What?! Why?"Asked Hernan

"Because I heard that the ships for the New World will not depart until next few weeks."Said Martin

"WHAT?!"Asked Hernan

"I assume that you forgot to read the sign again, right?"Asked Martin

"Yeah... but still have my belongings packed anyway."Said Hernan

"If you say so... come here in the kitchen. I need your help for our lunches."Said Martin

Later, at the Palace of Madrid, in the Throne Room...

"So... what is the decision, Your Highness?"Asked Sonata

"I am still unsure about this."Said Joanna

"Maybe a song can help you feel better, you usually had a bit of a bad temper and a bit of mentally ill anyway."Said Adagio

"It might do so... go on ladies!"Said Joanna

"AAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAA! AAAAHHHHAAAAAAHHHHAAAAA! HHHHHHAAAAAAHHHAAAAA!"Singing The Sirens and in 15 minutes, King Charles are absolutely under their control.

"You will decide for an alliance with the Persian Empire!"Said Adagio, Aria and Sonata

"I will form an alliance between Spain and Persia."Said Joanna

"YES!"Said Adagio, Aria and Sonata

"Oh! And Your Highness, we have one more request, we would like to leave our service here and help the explorers of Spain to expand the Spanish Empire."Said Adagio

"Will you allow?"Asked Aria

"Please!"Said Sonata

"I will. You all are free to go and you cane take your three monstrous beings with you."Said Joanna

"Thank you, Your Highness."Said Adagio

"You and your ancestors are always reliable."Said Aria

"Indeed!"Said Sonata

"Come on, girls. Let's get out of here. Got an empire to build!"Said Adagio as she's walk out to get their horses for their ride to Seville.

Few weeks later, they arrive at Seville and heading to its port to sign in for the expedition to the New World. That is when they meet the people

who will be one of their most important pawns that will cause the fall of the great empire in the yet-to-be-discovered land, Hernan Cortes.


	16. Into the New World!

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 16 Into The New World!

After retired from the service of the Crown of Spain and departed by the fleet of the Spanish frigates for the New World across of the Ocean Sea, the Sirens

and their three monsters join the people called themselves as the conquistadors to expand the Spanish Empire in the newly-discovered New World of America.

As they're sailing to the New World they confronted by the violence storm, a mutiny and the worst of all, the combined forces of pirates from the French corsairs

and the Barbary pirates.

In the mid of the Ocean Sea, aboard the French Command Ship...

"SHOOT!"Shouted French Captain and Berber Captain as their men are shooting, both from the cannons and their muskets to the Spanish galleons and their crews.

"Captain Quintero! We need to pull back!"Said Hernan

"Shut it, boy! I won't retreat from these infidels and those trecherous Christians!"Said Alonzo and he having his musket loaded and then shoot back at an Arab pirate.

"AH!"Screamed Arab Pirate after he's got shot by Alonzo.

"Sir! They have us outnumbered and their weapons are no difference from us!"Said Hernan

"I won't let myself become such a failure in the eyes of God or His Majesty King Charles!"Said Alonzo until a bow shoot from a French pirate stuck at him in the shoulder.

"ARGH!"Screamed Alonzo as he's falling down. Then, a French pirate runs to him with an axe and prepare to strike him but Cortes comes in time and punch that guy in

face to unconsciousness. Then, he picks Captain Quintero up and carry him back to the Command Ship of the Spanish fleet wit the rest of the survivors. The French corsairs

and the Barbary pirates get into the French courier ships and Ottoman desstroyers of them and retreat after they got some of the goods and knowledge about the New World

with them. With the pirates out, the Spaniards can continue their journey to their colonies in the New World peacefully. After the battle was over, the Sirens and their

three monsters came out of hiding from the bottom of the frigate and thanks everyone for protected them.

"Thanks for... saved me back there..."Said Alonzo as the doctor is taking care of his shoulder.

"The pleasure is mine, Captain Quintero."Said Hernan and he's leaving the Captain's cabin.

"And one more thing, kid."Said Alonzo and Hernan turns to look back at him.

"Never let those who are backstabbers and the big liars getaway... easily."Said Alonzo

"Thank you for a lesson, sir."Said Hernan and he's leave the cabin.

After the months of a long journey across of the Ocean Sea from Spain, the fleet finally arrive at the the island of Hispaniola, the galleons sail to the inland of ths island by

enter Ozama River and then, they arrive at the first permanent settlement called Santo Domingo. When the ships landed, all newly-arrived colonists take their first steps

on the New World, the place where they believe to be rich with golds, silvers and spices. The Sirens look around and see the newly-created village, the still-in-construction

fort and the massive jungle around.

"So this is what the New World really look like!"Said Sonata

"I wonder how can the native people of this place can live in such a place like this?!"Asked Aria after she takes a step on the mud.

"As the word that is using to describe them, Aria. Natives."Said Adagio

"So... what're we doing here again?"Asked Sonata

"Due to that the King or the Queen of Spain can't and never going to set sight on this New World but yet, it is still our duty to ensure that their power is still spread out.

That is why we're here, girls. To expand the Spanish Empire and make it becomes the most powerful empire! Everyone in Europe, Asia, Africa and the New World shall bow

before the greatness... of us!"Said Adagio

"You did you know right that you just said it out so loud?"Asked Aria

"Of course, I did. But I doubt that these people will care."Said Adagio as she's show them that no one around them are even listen of what are they discussing.

"Geez! Are they really that hunger for the riches of the New World? Sounds so... good for us!"Whispered Aria

"Indeed, Aria and we can use this to our advantage. With our voices, these colonists will do whatever we please and desire!"Whispered Adagio

"Including get to Japan and China?"Asked Sonata

"Of course! But first..."Said Adagio and her friends turn to look at her as they're separating.

"We need to get out belongings and report ourselves to the Governor so we can control the next conquest of his."Whispered Adagio

"Ooh..."Said Aria and Sonata

"Already unloaded all of your belongings, mistresses."Said Estruch

"*BARK!*"Barked Dip

"The Governor is at his house, the largest one to be specific. I heard his name is Nicolas de Ovando."Said Hodei

"Thanks for the tip, Hodei."Said Sonata

"You three take our belongings and yours to the place that no one has't been owned yet. We'll go talk to the Governor of Hispaniola."Said Adagio

"As you said, Mistress Adagio."Said Hodei and he's and his comrades take the belongings of the Sirens and their own to somewhere else in this town that not yet owned.

Later, at the Governor's Mansion...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Is Governor Nicolas de Ovando here?"Asked Adagio

"Who's asking?"Asked Nicolas

"We're asking. We would like to ask you some little thing, please?"Asked Sonata

"Then come on in!"Said Nicolas and the Sirens open the door and get inside. Then, they finally meet the Governor of Hispaniola for first time.

"So... what can I do for you girls?"Asked Nicolas

"What do you think... of our voices?"Asked Aria

"Huh?"Asked Nicolas

"Allow us to demonstrate."Said Adagio

"HHHHAAAAAAAHHHAAAAA! AAAAHHHHHAAAAAHHHAAAAA! HHHHHHAAAAAHHHAAAAA!"Sung The Sirens and as they're keep singing, the eyes of the Governor of Hispaniola

slowly go green. Then, a five minutes later, he is now completely under the control of the Sirens.

"The Colony of Hispaniola... is ours!"Said Adagio


	17. Great Impression

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 17 Great Impression

After landed at Hispaniola and gained control over the entire colony, the Sirens is planning on the next stage of their plan, the conquest. From what they found,

Governor de Ovando is planning on expand the Spanish Empire to the nearby island called Cuba, the largest island around. To maintain control of Hispaniola,

the Sirens must stay here to take care of its Governor, so they order Governor de Ovando to announce to find the leader of this mission and will give that leader

the authorized letter for the expedition to landed and conquer Cuba on behalf of Spain. In no time, an aged man named Diego Velazquez de Cuellar and his

teenage sister-in-law named Catalina Xuarez, came to the Governor's mansion and Diego volunteers himself as the leader of this conquest. With no others came,

the Sirens must let him have the letter and the power for him to gather conquistadors, horses, war dogs, weapons and ships. But the first attempt ended up in vain

with no everyone has no desire to leave for hard work such as conquest, all Velazquez and his teenage sister-in-law can do is to wait for the right time.

When time passed from 1502 to 1511, the settlement of Santo Domingo is now crowded and the center ground of the colony is usually mud. With more people increasing

their desire to find the new place and Governor de Ovando got arrested for his brutality and slavery on the native people. Diego be able to gather an army, ships, dogs,

horses and weapons as much as he wanted and can finally go to conquer Cuba. Among those who joined him in this conquest is the young adult Hernan Cortes.

In just almost a year, the entire Cuba was conquered and Velazquez become its first Governor. With Velazquez made himself as the Governor of Cuba, his superior is now

the Crown of Spain only. When the men he sent reported this to the new Governor of Hispaniola, Diego Columbus, son of Christopher Columbus and Beatriz Enriquez de Arana,

heard of this, he doesn't seem to care at all but for the Sirens, it is a big deal to them! Diego Velazquez just betrayed them and seized the control of Cuba for himself!

"I can't believe that that old jerk betrayed us!"Said Aria

"Yeah..."Said Sonata

"No worry, we will get back to him! And I just know the right person!"Said Adagio as she's looking at Hernan Cortes, the first Magistrate of Cuba.

He is now the second-in-command of Governor Velazquez of Cuba.

"Mr. Cortes, you shall get the fame and wealth you desired!"Whispered Adagio

Later, at the Evening...

"That is the last."Said Merchant after he's put the last barrel on the ship.

"Thank you, sir."Said Hernan and he's pay the merchant and go aboard the frigate.

"Everything is ready, sir!"Said Hernan

"Aye aye, sir!"Said Captain and he's begin to sail the frigate out from Hispaniola and heading back to Bay of Honey in Cuba.

"So... why did you three wanna come to Cuba? Baracoa is still in construction after all..."Said Hernan as he's sit down on the chair,

sitting before him on the other side of the table are the Sirens and their three monsters.

"Like you."Said Adagio

"For the wealth and fame."Said Aria

"And for Spain!"Said Sonata

"Ooh..."Said Hernan

"So... would you like you to hear a song?"Asked Adagio

"You go, ladies!"Said Hernan

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAA! HHHHHAAAAAAHHHAAAAA! HHHHHAAAAAHHHAAAA!"Sung The Sirens and then the eyes of Cortes glows green

and he is now completely under their command.

"What is your command, Mistresses?"Asked Hernan

"Make a great impression for us! Seize the next expedition by volunteer yourself as its leader and then,

go act on your own just like how Governor Velazquez did here."Said Adagio

"Just like Captain Quintero that you met said, never let those who are backstabbers and big liars getaway... easily!"Said Aria

"As you ordered, my ladies."Said Hernan

In a few days, the Spanish frigate docked at the Bay of Honey, at the port of still-in-construction town of Baracoa. Every passengers go down and take a look at the

forming Colony of Cuba. Just like when they saw the Colony of Hispaniola for the first time, they quite not amuse with the look of the settlement. As they loading the

cargoes down, hundreds of arrows suddenly come out from the nearby forest and killed some people. Then, hundreds of native warriors armed with clubs, axes, bows

and arrows and torches run out and begin the fight. Many Spaniards flee in fear, leave only the ones that armed to fight off the attackers while Cortes runs to get

Governor Velazquez out of there. Feared the event, Sonata orders Hodei to struck the native warriors down with his lightning. Suddenly, many dark clouds

gather in the sky and many lightnings come down struck on the ground and panicking the natives. They all quickly run back into the forest as fast as they can.

On the top of the hill, the Taino chief named Hatuey is looking at the settlement, Governor Velazquez to be specific, with eyes of rage and anger. Then, he's run down

from the hill to regroup with his warriors.

"Governor, are you alright?"Asked Hernan

"I'm fine, Magistrate Cortes, I'm fine."Said Diego

"Since when did this kind of thing happened?"Asked Sonata

"Ever since the first exploration, duh."Said Merchant

As time go by the Colony of Cuba expands out to cover the entire island. In 1514, its largest city, Santiago de Cuba got established and then in 1515, the capital of the

colony called Havana also got established as well. Two years later, in 1517, Governor Velazquez begins to obsess with expand the power of Spain, his power to be specific,

to the other part of the New World. He heard of the natives talking about the place called Mexico and see that this is great opportunity of him to expand his power

and become the Governor of the any new territories that were found. So in 1517, he authorizes the first expedition to Mexico with its leader as the conquistador named

Francisco Hernandez de Cordoba but the expedition ended in failure because Captain Hernandez died during the expedition due the suffer from the thirst and the injuried

he received from the native Mayans at the place that they called as "Coast of Evil Battle", where they lost fifty men, including two were taken alive. The other five men died

in the following day. Due to the outcome, Velazquez orders the second expedition to Mexico in 1518 with its leader as the conquistador named Juan de Grijalva. This time,

they returned with bonanza of golds and silvers and also the stories of the great empire of the barbaric people that doing human sacrifice for their Sun God.

For Velaquez and Cortes, this is the great chance for them to become famous by overthrow the very great empire of the New World. For the Sirens, it is a good opportunity

to take a vengeance on the Governor of Cuba. When the third expedition came, the Sirens instruct Cortes to volunteer himself as the leader of the expedition but just like

what the Sirens' expected, Governor Velazquez sees this as a mockery and give Cortes the position as Captain-general and give the authorization letter to his cousin named

Luis instead, displeasing Cortes very much.

At the Sirens' house...

"He saw it as a mockery!"Said Hernan

"No worry, Hernan. All you have to do is follow our order."Said Adagio

"But he is also my superior as you are, my ladies."Said Hernan

"Not anymore."Said Aria

"Since when?"Asked Hernan

"Since now... or from now on? Yeah! From now on!"Said Sonata

"But to be official, still don't know. Only time can help you with that."Said Adagio

"So... what should I do?"Asked Hernan

"Take the authorization letter, gather your forces and weapons and leave as fast as possible."Said Adagio

"Understood."Said Hernan and he's go out to find the cousin of the Governor of Cuba, kill him and take the authorization letter and begin the expedition to Mexico.

Now, the Sirens finally receive the great impression they have been looking for since their arrival in the New World.


	18. The Translator

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 18 The Translator

After found the cousin of Governor Velazquez named Luis and killed him, Cortes takes the letter into his own hands and then order some of his men to prepare ships, horses,

dogs and weapons for the expedition to Mexico. Few days later, he departed for Havana to gather more ships, men, horses, dogs and weapons, leaving the aged Governor of Cuba

and his teenage sister-in-law in confusion of what are happening around them. When one of his men found that Luis has been killed, Diego is outrage and linked everything to

Cortes' latest action. He sent half of men in his forces, under command of his relative named Juan, to Havana to capture the Captain-general and his men in accuse of treason.

When they arrive at Havana, instead of capture Hernan and his men, they ended up volunteer themselves for this expedition instead when Cortes tells them that there is an

incredible price and lots of wealth in the newly-found land of this New World called Mexico. Finally, on 18 February 1519, 11 Spanish galleons departed with 630 men, among

these people are the famous ones such as Juan Garrido, Juan Velazquez de Leon, Cristobal de Olid, Francisco de Montejo, Bernal Diaz del Castillo, Diego de Ordaz, Alonzo Valiente,

Gonzalo de Sandoval, Pedro de Alvorado, his brother named Jorge de Alvorado, Alonzo Hernandez Puertocarrero and even a woman such as Maria Estrada, sister of the cabin boy

who served during the first voyage of Christopher Columbus. Of course, the Sirens and their three monsters also join in this expedition to Mexico as well. The fleet sails west to

the island called by the natives that being with them as Cozumel. There, Cortes' order the establishment of landing for this expedition.

"Here is the last one..."Said Alonzo as he's put the last box on the boat.

"Go on!"Said Alonzo and the men row the boat to the shore.

"Okay, everyone! Resupply as much as the boxes and the barrels can take and don't do anything to provoke the native people on this island."Said Hernan

"Sir... I don't think that can be prevent now... look..."Said Juan Garrido as he's point to the Mayans that slowly walking out from the jungle, heading toward to them.

"No weapons!"Said Hernan and the conquistadors who were already pulled out their weapons quickly put them back in their places. When the Mayans approach them,

they show no sign of being threat to the conquistadors. All they did are just touch the newcomers, their clothes, their cargoes, horses, dogs and weapons. Some even tried

to carry the cannons but ended up got laugh at from the both sides instead.

"I feel very uncomfortable right now!"Said Hodei as two Mayan men are looking at him and grabbing his cloak.

"Me as well, friend."Said Estruch as a Mayan man is grabbing a feather on his hat.

"Patience, guys, patience."Said Adagio

"I don't know how long can stand up with this kind of behavior now!"Said Aria ans two Mayan women are sniffing at her skirt and play with her hair.

"I don't mind much. They're only curious, after all."Said Sonata as a Mayan man is playing with her hair.

"So... we're going to just let these wild people roaming around us freely?"Asked Maria

"This is their homeland, they have the right to do."Said Hernan as a Mayan man is looking at at him with curiosity and then slowly touch his helmet while the other that come

from the left side of Cortes touches his armor and his sword. The others at the shores are feeling a bit annoy because they have to unloading the cargoes at boxes and barrels

of supply for the same time while they getting touch and grab by the native people of this island. Unknown to them, a slave of the Mayans are looking from the trees. Suddenly,

two Mayan men found him and grab him but he manages to struggle out and run out for the protection from the Spaniards because the slave himself, is also a Spaniard,

he is the Franciscan friar named Geronimo de Aguilar, who lost along with the crew of the expedition in 1511 in the shipwrecked. When the people of the expedtion saw

him being chase by the Mayan guards, they quickly come to his aid. Before the fight started, Geronimo be able to dissolve the conflict by talk to the Mayans with their language

that he learned when he was their slave. With the conflict dissolved before even it could started, the Mayans allow the people from the East to use the resources on their island

to resupply so they can leave to continue their travel.

"Thanks for save, Mr... um..."Said Geronimo

"Cortes, Captain-general Hernan Cortes de Monroy y Pizarro. "Said Hernan

"Thanks for the save, Captain Cortes."Said Geronimo

"No problem. I also saw what you did back there. You can communicate with the natives."Said Hernan

"Yes, after being slave of them for many years. Me and the others manage to learned their language."Said Geronimo

"There are others?"Asked Hernan

"Yes. The sailor named Gonzalo Guerrero, he had married with a very rich Mayan woman and have three children with her. The others, Vladivia and other four women are

still working as slaves of the rival tribe. The chief also stated that five outsiders aren't good enough reason to start a war so they can't rescue them for us. I don't think that

they would even care that those five are still alive or die now or anything else."Said Geronimo

"What do you mean by 'anything else'?"Asked Hernan

"They do human sacrifice, sir."Said Geronimo and this gives the Captain-general to feel very uncomfortable.

"I suggest that we better leave as soon as that we have everything resupplied."Said Geronimo

"Agreed."Said Hernan and he's walk with the friar to alert this to the conquistadors.

Later, after they got informed about the human sacrifice is a ritual of the native people, the conquistadors are in panic and want to leave as fast as possible. The Sirens and

their three monsters also have the same idea when they heard of this and even suggesting that came to the New World is a good idea or not. After has everything they

needed resupplied, they quickly begin the load.

"Load them up!"Said Juan Velazquez as he's helping the others to loading the horses and dogs up back into the ship. They loading the weapons and the cargoes in next.

They load everything as fast as they can and possible to do. Due to that somethings are heavy such as cannons and horses, it takes a lot of time to loading all things back

and not to mention that the fleet was gathered up from 11 ships. So the uploading the cargoes, weapons and animals take a very long time. By the evening, everything is

finally finish and the fleet quickly depart and take off to Mexico.

Aboard the Command Ship, in Captain's cabin...

"That was close one!"Said Sonata

"We're not even being chase, you know."Said Aria

"But might get it anytime!"Said Sonata

"Quit it, you two! Me and Captain Cortes here is planning on the next stop of the expedition!"Said Adagio

"Hope that it will be the place that don't have the human sacrifice."Said Sonata

"You two do know that the final stop of this expedition is actually the land of an Empire with its people that doing human sacrifice for their Sun God, right?"Asked Adagio

"Yes, yes we know."Said Aria and Sonata


	19. Battle of Potonchan

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 19 Battle Of Potonchan

After departed from the island of Cozumel, the Spanish fleet heading up north across the Yucatan peninsula into the Gulf of Mexico. According from the previous expedition

under the command of Captain Juan de Grijalva, where he received gifts in form of golds from the native people in the land called by the natives themselves as Tabasco.

So Cortes and the Sirens believe that they will get the similar welcome like Captain de Grijalva. When the fleet arrive in a month later, Cortes orders one of the native

Mayan man to write a letter in the Mayan language and go with some of his Pedro de Alvorado and his men to escort the Mayan man to meet the Chief of this village six

kilometers away in inland. Later, they return with the letter that replied that "You White People must stayed on your vessels until the welcome party for you is ready" to the

Captain-general and the Sirens. So they do as what the Chief ordered them to, wait. They keep waiting and waiting for three days until the Sirens eventually be able to saw

through the lie of the natives and order Cortes to prepare his soldiers and weapons for battle.

"SPLASH!"

The conquistadors row the boats to the shore with their weapons. Once they landed, they unload all weapons down and heading into the jungle. By the time when they reach

the village, it was already abandoned. So they begin the search around and look into every places, even in the little jars. After they looked everywhere and found no sign of

the natives. They decided to take the loots and resources of this town but when they scatter out, the natives that secretly hiding in the bushes and trees around the village

begin to shoot arrows down to them.

"Find cover!"Said Hernan and all conquistadors quickly hide themselves in the places where they can hide.

Then, the Mayan warriors run out with clubs and spears to fight the invading Europeans in combat.

"We're completely exposed!"Said Alonzo Valiente as he's fight against the Mayan warrior with his sword.

"They came from all over directions!"Said Maria as she's shoot a Mayan warrior before her to death with her musket.

"You wanna piece of us?!"Asked Juan Velazquez as he's using his crossbow to shooting at them menacingly. Then, some Mayan archers above the trees stop shooting

and jump down to fight in combat instead with their clubs. One of them, a female archer, jumped on Pedro and tried to kill him with her club but he managed to get her off

and shove her violently down to the ground. As she's struggling to stand up and begging for mercy in her language, but he shoots her to death mercilessly with his pistol.

"The Mayan warriors still keep advancing!"Said Bernal after he's shoot a Mayan warrior that jumps out from the bush before him.

"We need to pull back! Get them to follow us. If we can brought them out, we can see them. If we can see them,

we can hit them!"Said Hernan as he's shooting the Mayan warriors around him with his pistols.

"All squads! Pull back now!"Said Hernan and he's begin to runaway back to the shore.

"Can't be good!"Said Bernal and he's retreat along with the other conquistadors and letting the Mayan warriors of Potonchan to run after them.

They manage to reach the shore in time and that is also when the Sirens, their monsters and those who remain to guarding the ships see they are retreating.

"Fable-minded humans!"Whispered Adagio

"Get in there and save their necks!"Said Aria and some men quickly armed themselves up and even brought some horses and dogs with them.

As the rescuers are going to help the retreating Spaniards, those who retreated out then reestablish their position on the beach as the Mayan warriors

are running out from the jungle toward to them.

"Get ready! Here they come!"Said Hernan as he's pull out his pistol and begin firing at the Mayan warriors. There, the lancers, horsemen and war dogs run out through the line

of the Spaniards and finally themselves on unleashed on the people of the New World. Confuse with the appearance of the horses, mistaking them and their riders for some sort

of dragons and shock to see the dogs that were trained to kill men are attacking them. Seeing them are in shock and fear, Hernan immediately orders a rear flank attack to end

this battle. The Mayan warriors are now completely terrifying due to the loss of their side, loudness of muskets, pistols and cannons and the first appearance of horses and dogs

that trained to kill men in their lives, they quickly run back to their village to safety.

"HA HA! Where are you guys going?! COME BACK HERE!"Shouted Francisco as he's keep shooting cannon to them as they're retreating.

"They're pulling back!"Said Bernal after the last of the Mayan warriors finally out of his sight into the dense of the jungle. With everyone is now safe and

the Mayans had retreated back, the Sirens landed on the shore and walk toward to the Captain-general of this expedition with a bit of anger and displease on their faces.

"I thought you were going to teach them such a lesson for tricked us!"Said Adagio

"We were unprepared for an ambush, Miss Dazzle. When we're about to move on, some of my men suggested

on taking the loots of these people. That is when the ambush started."Said Hernan

"I understand but still, I suggest on go to them and leave some men here in order to prevent another situation like this, in case of... something else happen."Said Adagio

"Good idea, ladies."Said Hernan and he's go round up his troops to move six kilometers toward inland, to the town of Potonchan of the people who just attacked them.

After walk for six kilometers, they finally arrive at Potonchan, its people are now crumbling in fear and keep themselves very distance from the Spanairds. Later, Cortes demands

to talk through friar de Aguilar with the Chief and the other authorities of this town. Then, the Chief walks out from the crowd with other nobles and salute before the

Europeans as a sign of respect and welcome. When Cortes' demand some loots and resources from them. They did as what they told them to do by giving them foods, golds

and what most men like most, twenty of good-looking young adult ladies. One of them had caught the eyes of Cortes. She has brownish skin, long black hair and look beautiful

like the others in the tribe but she wears the cloth that different from the others. Hernan himself can tell that she was a noble and can tell that she is not even born here

because the symbol. It is not the symbol of this tribe but the symbol of the place that Hernan might be looking for. The symbol contains two sunflowers, a cactus and three

corns. After received all gifs, the Captain-general orders the Christian priest that came with them named Fray Bartolome de Olmedo to convert them to Christianity Roman

Catholic. After all native ladies that they received are now Christians, Cortes orders the Christian priest to build a Mass of Potonchan on the top the nearby ridge as he's

establishing the village called Santa Maria de la Victoria in honor and name of the battle that fought previously on the Lady Day.


	20. Mutiny, No Retreat and Veracruz

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 20 Mutiny, No Retreat And Veracruz

After successfully established the village of Santa Maria de la Victoria and built a Mass of Potonchon in its center, the Sirens give order to Captain-general Hernan Cortes

to continue the expedition. But before they will leave, Cortes ordered to have 60 men to stay at Santa Maria de la Victoria to keep the native Mayans in line in order to

prevent the previous situation that they had faced. With nothing more to do with this place, the expedition depart for Mexico and its great empire. As the fleet is sailing

toward to Mexico, the Sirens and Hernan is in a meeting about what they will face when they landed at the shore of Mexico in Captain's cabin.

In Captain's cabin on the Command Ship...

"So... what should we do when they landed?"Asked Hernan

"That can be worry later. Right now, we should gather more information about this great empire of Mexico

that those Mayans and the other colonists in Cuba had told us."Said Adagio

"If this empire is holding all fof the riches of the New World like what we had heard, it is a good chance to give

a major blow to both, Governor Velazquez and the Crown of Spain."Said Aria

"Why's that?"Asked Sonata

"Because we are going to make that old man paid for his betrayal!"Said Aria

"And also, the fall of this great and wealthy empire by Spain might give the great announce to the rest of the New World that we're unbeatable."Said Adagio

"So... where should I start for get the info?"Asked Hernan

"Start with one of those converted young adult Mayan ladies."Said Adagio

"You can choose whoever you wanted. We don't care about that... for now."Said Aria

"Then I know just a woman."Said Hernan and he's get up and walk out to find friar de Aguilar and one of the native women.

Later, in the Hatch...

"What's her new name again?"Asked Hernan

"Priest Bartolome renamed her as Marina and also give her a title of noble as Dona."Said Geronimo

"Ask her about her origin and the great empire of Mexico."Said Hernan and the friar asks Dona Marina about her origin and the great empire of Mexico in Mayan language.

She replies back to him in Mayan language as well.

"She said that her named was Malintzin and she was the daughter of a nobleman and Chief who ruled a state of the Empire called Paylana.

When she was little, her father died and her mother remarried another Chief and had a son together. Later, she was sold as slave to the Mayan tribe called Xicalango

and then the Xicalagon Mayans sold her out to the Tabasco Mayans that we had met earlier in Potonchon. From what I heard, your idea about her was correct.

She was once part of this great empire as the daughter of one of its noblemen."Said Geronimo

"And about the powerful empire that filled with golds and precious gems? What did she said about it?"Asked Hernan

"She said that its ruler is known as Tlatoani. It means the Speaker and the Emperor to us. Helping the Emperor to control his Empire is Cuauhtlatoani,

the officer of governorship and political administrator and also the other Chiefs of the many city-states and the priests of their religion. She also stated

that the Tlatoani also has spies everywhere in his Empire and they will alert everything they know to him. Always."Said Geronimo

"And who is the current Tlatoani of the Empire now?"Asked Hernan and Geronimo asks Dona Marina about who is the current supreme ruler of the Mexica Empire.

Just like the previous time, she replied back to them.

"Tlatoani Montezuma II."Said Geronimo

"And what did she and the people in Mexico called this Empire?"Asked Hernan and the friar asks her in the Mayan language.

"Mexica."Said Marina

"Mexica Empire, Captain."Said Geronimo and the Captain-general nods to him. Then, both men leave her and the other Mayan ladies alone in the hatch with the cargoes

and supplies. A month later, on the Good Friday of April 1519, the Spanish fleet arrived at the coast of Mexico and established a landing there. Just like the other times before,

they unload all of their cargoes, supplies, animals and weapons down and go the shore by boats. Once everything is set, they establish an outpost to take a break of travel in this

expedition. In Cortes' tent, he is planning on move toward inland along with the Sirens. Unknown to everyone in the outpost, they are being watch by three spies of the

Mexica Empire on the flourish ridge above them. Like the Mayans, the natives of Mexico saw the Europeans as the supernatual beings as well. They believe that the Spanairds

are the descendants of the Gods but of course, they must left that for the priests, their Emperor and his court to judge. Don't wanna get caught, the three spies quickly run

down from the other side of the ridge to get back to the capital city of the Mexica Empire.

In Cortes' tent...

"Turn this outpost into a town?"Asked Hernan

"Yes. If Governor Velazquez can do, why you can't do the same?"Asked Aria

"Well... if he really did getaway. Why can't I, right?"Asked Hernan as his eyes are glowing green, showing thet he is still under the spell of the Sirens.

"Excellent!"Said Adagio

"Perfect!"Said Aria

"Nice work!"Said Sonata

"Oh! And go to announce that the expedition will continue toward inland to your conquistadors."Said Adagio

"If you wanted the riches you desire, you better make a move beofre another expedition get here. There is a very high possibility in that to happen."Said Aria

"And we also need... umm... we need what again?"Asked Sonata

"Send a ship to the King of Spain with some gifts and a letter to continue the expedition and conquest of Mexico in legal."Said Aria

"Oh! That one! Send a ship to the King with gifts and letter for the legal activity of us here in Mexico of the New World."Said Sonata

"As you ordered, my ladies."Said Hernan and he's walk out from the tent to do as what he was told to do by them.

Later, one of the galleons separate from the fleet, captained by Francisco Montejo and Alonzo Hernandez Puertocarrero. The galleon is heading back to Spain with Cortes' letter

for the right in the expedition and conquest of Mexico for the newly-formed Spanish Empire. In the outpost-turning-to-town called Veracruz, the tension begins to rise because

of the decision of Cortes and the Sirens to continue this expedition to inland of Mexico to find the Mexica Empire.

Later, at Night, in the Sirens' tent...

"My ladies!"Said Estruch as he's walk in with Dip and Hodei.

"What now?"Asked Adagio

"And what's that noise?"Asked Sonata as she's hearing the voices of people are arguing and fighting outside.

"What trouble did you three caused now?"Asked Aria

"Not us! The mutineers!Said Hodei

"Mutineer?!"Asked Adagio, Aria and Sonata and then the evil smiles form on their faces.

"Some people are disagreeing about the decision to continue this expedition to inland."Said Hodei

"And some are beginning to use weapons and fighting each other to get the other ten ships back to Cuba now."Said Estruch

"Many of them stated that they have their own problems and things to go back in Cuba."Said Hodei

"Did Captain Cortes knew of this mutiny?"Asked Adagio

"Not yet."Said Estruch and then he's drink a cup of horse blood.

"Alert this to him. We will keep them... preoccupied."Said Adagio but the three monsters know what did these interdimensional people truly wanted.

"This need to be alert but... keep him preoccupied as we're keeping these mutineers preoccupied as well."Said Adagio

"As you said."Said Hodei and he's walk out with Estruch and Dip to alert the mutiny to the Captain-general. Then, the Sirens walk out and begin to sing. Now, with these girls

join in this commotion, the situation will get absolutely uglier than it was. As the Sirens are singing, more and more conquistadors on both sides, the one who still with Cortes

and the one that want to return to Cuba, are beginning to arguing louder and having more weapons in their hands. Finally, the fight breaks off and both sides begin to fight

against one another. As the Sirens are absorbing the negative energy from the mutineers and their stoppers. The three monsters go to the shore with Hernan Cortes with the

solution to make sure that everyone is going to stay here with him in this expedition.

"Scuttle these ships."Said Hernan

"Scuttle them?!"Asked Hodei

"All of them?"Asked Estruch

"The term on this one means... BURN THEM DOWN UNTIL THEY SUNK!"Shouted Hernan

"As you said, sir!"Said Hodei and he's use his power to gather the dark clouds in the sky and then let the lightnings to strike down every 10 ships in the fleet. Now, with all 10

frigates are burning and sinking into the sea. There is no turn back in this expedition and conquest of Mexico now but this also mean no resupply from the known places as well.

The three monsters are even thinking that Captain-general Cortes is now out of his mind, going nuts or became a madman or the worst, a physco.

"No retreat!"Said Hernan


	21. Emissaries of Both Sides

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 21 Emissaries Of Both Sides

After secured his forces to continue this expedition, the Sirens and Cortes are planning on going toward inland to find the heart of the Mexica Empire. When they are about

to depart, the most talented and most powerful Mexica priests and dancers walk out from the jungle toward to the town of Veracruz. there, they begin the mystic dance and

pray to their Gods to drive the invaders back into the sea. After the dance ended and the outcome is the Spaniards still remain in the town, the priests take the second guess

that these people must be the descendants of the Gods and when they see Hernan Cortes talks out with four men toward to them, they begin to crumble in fear and run out

with shouting "Quetzalcoatl! Quetzalcoatl!" for many times until they disappered in the jungle. Cortes and the other four return to asks Dona Marina through friar de Aguilar

about the meaning of Quetzalcoatl. Everyone in the town blurt out the big laugh when found out about the ancient prophecy foretold that the feathered serpent god named

Quetzalcoatl will return from distant lands in the direction of the sunrise, and would conquer them and rule them. Despite they saw it as a funny thing, they can also utilize

this as an advantage for their own. After wait for many days to ensure that there will be no other surprise like the previous one, the Spaniards begin the move to go inland.

Needing direction, friar de Aguilar asks Marina of the whereabouts of the nearest town around here.

"Cempoala."Said Marina

"She told me that the nearest town is Cempoala. Six kilometers away from here in that direction, into the plains across that ridge."Said Geronimo

"Good. Send the emissaries to check them out and alert them abour our presences. They may know more of the Mexica Empire."Said Hernan

"Yes sir."Said geronimo and he's walk away to find the men who are perfect for being the emissaries.

Meanwhile, in the capital of Tenochtitlan in the Valley of Mexico, in the Throne Room of Monctezuma's palace...

"What do you mean they're still there?!"Asked Montezuma as he's sitting on his throne beside his teenage daughter named Tecuichpoch.

"They must be the descendants of the Gods! Your Highness, we must surrender and do as what they told us to do!"Said Young Priest

"Perhaps the nine omens of Elder Tla had saw maybe true after all."Said Elder Priest

"You mean about the omens about the destruction of our Empire by the power of the great Quetzalcoatl

as the punishment for abandoned him in the first place?"Asked Tecuichpoch

"Indeed. He said that there will be a column of fire that appeared from midnight until dawn, and seemed to rain down as fire. Fire consuming the temple of our God of War

and Sun, Huitzilopochtli. A lightning bolt destroying the straw temple of Xiuhtecuhtli, our God of Fire and Night. The appearance of fire, or comets, streaming across the sky

in threes during the day. The boiling deep and water flooding of a lake nearby our great city of Tenochtitlan. Our Goddess of Fertility, Cihuatcoatl, is weeping in the middle of

the night for her people, us, to "flee far away from this city". A two-headed man, Ttlacantzolli, running through the streets. And of course, Your Highness himself, saw the stars

of Mamalhuatztli, and images of fighting men riding "on the backs of animals resembling deers", in a mirror on the crown of a bird caught by fishermen."Said Elder Priest

"Those white people have animals that look resembled deers but hornless and they also have weapons of fire.

They also have the great lust for golds, gems and fine clothes."Said Young Priest

"So... Your Highness... the final decision is yours to make."Said Elder Priest as he's looking at the supreme ruler of the Mexica Empire.

"Send them four emissaries with gifts as golds, gems, silvers and fine clothes. They may leave if we satisfied their greed."Said Montezuma and then two spies from

Cempoala enter the throne room and bow down before His Highess and his daughter.

"Sir! The white people are marching toward to the town of Cempoala!"Said Spy #1

"Our tax collectors are still there!"Said Spy #2

"Prepare the emissaries as fast as possible! We must drive these people back into the sea! At any costs!"Said Montezuma

In the meantime, at the town of Cempoala, just when the Spanish emissaries arrive, the tax collectors of the Mexica Empire was already arrived.

The tax collectors and the Cempoalan Chief are in a heat argument about the taxation of the Mexica Empire, the taxes are actually the fine goods and

a hundred of people of this town as slaves of the Empire and also for do human sacrifice for each middays for the God of War and Sun of the Empire. When the fight breaks

off between the Chief and tax collectors, the Spanish emissaries quickly intervene by run in and shooting their pistols and muskets out into the sky, cause the confusion

and panic to the natives. As the commotion goes by, the Spanish emissaries quickly arrest the Mexica tax collectors. Surprise and happy with what just happened, the

Cempoalan Chief and his people welcome the Spanish emissaries with hug, joy and happiness. After the tax collectors got imprisoned, the emissaries then write back

to Cortes about their success. Later, at night, two of the emissaries arrive at Veracruz and give Cortes and the Sirens the letter about their success in mission. Next day,

Cortes left Veracruz for Cempoala with 500 conquistadors and left the other 70 at Veracruz to ensure that there will be no expedition that commissioned by Governor Velazquez

of Cuba arrive to ruin his plan. Just as when Cortes and his army arrive, the Mexica emissaries also arrive at the same time as well.

"Chief Xicomecoatl of Cempoala said to Marina and she told me that not to trust a word of the people from the Mexica Emperor."Said Geronimo

"If we played right, my conquest of Mexico will be done by convertion and diplomat, not by brutality and force. I was graduated in laws and diplomacy after all."Said Hernan

"I don't think that the natives of this town would like that idea of you!"Said Adagio

"If I managed to converted the entire Mexica Empire to Catholic Church, the conflict will ended with no ones got harmed."Said Hernan

"But this is not a mere tribe! This is a massive empire that ruled by a powerful emperor!"Said Aria and then the Mexica emissaries appear right in front of her and the others.

"Ask Marina to talk to them about why they are here and what they want."Said Hernan and the friar asks Dona Marina to talk with the Mexica emissaries.

Marina walks out from the crowd and talk with the Mexica emissaries

about why they are and what they wanted. Then, three of the Mexica emissaries show everyone the crates filled with golds, gems, silvers and fine clothes.

"I believe these Mexicas wanted we Europeans to receive this gift and go back to Spain."Said Hodei

"That must be what they wanted."Said Estruch

"BARK! BARK! BARK!"Barked Dip and the other war dogs.

"In other words, they attempted to bribed us to return to Spain."Said Adagio

"Not going to work! We all work so hard to get here!"Said Aria

"Yeah! We all can't just give up! Right?"Asked Sonata but there is no response.

"Right?"Asked Adagio, Aria and Sonata and soon, every Spaniards glow green and reply back to them as yes.

"Yes, my ladies."Said The Spaniards and then one of the Mexica emissaries asks to release all five tax collectors of their supreme ruler.

With the tax collectors are now free, the Spaniards then show off their firepower and scare the Mexicas off. The Mexica emissaries and

the tax collectors run as fast as possible into the jungle to get back to Tenochtitlan. With the commotion gone, the people of Cempoala

officially welcome the Spaniards into their town. The Europeans are amaze by the look of this town and even dubbed it as New Seville

because of its well-organize markets, twenty surrounding watering holes, Temple of Charity and the massive pyramid in the center of

the town called the Great Pyramid of the feathered serpent god, Quetzalcoatl, who is the God of Wind, Wisdom, Knowledge, Morning Star and West.

"This... proceeds my expectation."Said Hernan

"Us as well."Said Adagio, Aria and Sonata as they're looking at the sudden celebration before them with the conquistadors.


	22. Enemy of My Enemy

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 22 Enemy Of My Enemy

As the celebration goes on, Captain Cortes, friar de Aguilar, Dona Marina and the Sirens have an audience with Chief Xicomecoatl or known by his nickname as the Fat Chief.

The Fat Chief tells them that the taxation of the Mexica Empire is a burden on his people and when the Spanish Captain-general replies back that they're here to make sure

that the Mexica Empire will no longer be the torn in the chest of him and his people, the Cempoalan Chief is very glad with this and also honor when Cortes asks for the help

from him and his people. With 200 porters from Cempoala to drag cannons and carry the supplies of the Spaniards. Seeking a way to get to the capital of the Mexica Empire

called Tenochtitlan but also need more allies on the way there, Dona Marina tells the Spaniards that to obtain both objectives. They have to go into the surrounding jungle of

the coast and then across the mountains and a barren wasteland. From what the natives had told them, the next stop of the expedition of the Spaniards will be the Confederacy

of Tlaxcala, the four-gathered kingdoms of Nahua people that gathered up from 200 towns and also the home of the greatest enemy of the Mexica Empire. After spend a few

nights in Cempoala, the Spaniards are ready to leave to go to meet the people of the Confederacy of Tlaxcala.

"Tlaxcala?"Asked Hernan

"Weird name."Said Sonata

"What do you expect from the New World? Something that looks so one heck same from Europe?"Asked Aria

"Just shut it, you two!"Said Adagio

"From what did the natives told me, the Tlaxcalans are the greatest, biggest and baddest enemy of the Mexica Empire.

They're well-known as inventors of invention called spear-thrower."Said Geronimo

"I'd like to use one for my spear."Said Bernal

"If we manage to befriend them, Mr. Diaz. Right, Luisa?"Asked Maria as she's turn to look at her friend named Luisa.

"Indeed, my dear friend."Said Luisa

"Are you sure that go into the direction that Marina told us is the best way?"Asked Juan Garrido

"In the case of wanted to get the fastest way and also gaurantee on finding an ally on a way to the Tenochtitlan capital, yes, yes this is the best direction."Said Geronimo

"Besides, we have no other choice."Said Juan Velazquez

"I got a bad feeling abot this..."Whispered Alonzo Valiente

"Me too, friend."Whispered Juan Garrido

"Alright everyone, let's go."Said Hernan and he's get on his black horse and ride out, leading his troops and the native porters to continue the expedition into the jungle to

the Confederacy of Tlaxcala while the people of Cempoala are blessing and waving them as goodbye and some even also wishing them good luck and hope that the Spaniards

will receive victory from the Mexica Empire. After depart from Cempoala into the jungle, the Spanish troops and Cempoalan porters must go through the mud and swamp of it

and many days later, they found themselves walking on the cold mountain of Mexico and finally, traveling across a barren wasteland. The travel took time for five months

because of the difficulties on the way.

"This... is the... worst day... of my LIFE!"Said Juan Velazquez and he's fall down to unconsciousness on the ground.

"Oh! COME ON! Velazquez! Get the heck up, right now!"Said Pedro

"Ugh..."Moaned Juan Velazquez

"Let me and Maria handle that."Said Luisa and they help to pick the relative of the Governor of Cuba up and carry him with them.

"Lucky guy..."Said Juan Garrido

"Lucky?"Asked Bernal

"In what sense?"Asked Pedro

"Have two hot young adult ladies to carry him, duh!"Said Juan Garrido

"Ooh..."Said Bernal and Pedro

"We can hear you guys, you know!"Said Luisa

"If we found out that you guys or the others fake the situation so we can carry or touch the very personal parts of we ladies, you all will be dead men!"Said Maria

"They seem to hot at both, their bodies and their emotions."Said Bernal

"WE CAN STILL HEAR YOU!"Shouted Maria and Luisa

"*Sigh!* Human beings..."Whispered Adagio, Aria and Sonata as they are riding their horses.

Later, on the first day of September 1519, the Spanish troops and the Cempoalan porters finally make it to the ridge and finally see the lands of the Confederacy of Tlaxcala.

There, Cortes and the Sirens order the troops to set up the cam pand take a break. As the Spaniards a setting up a camp, Cortes asks friar de Aguilar to order Dona Marina to

writes a letter in Nahuatl language and go to give it to ruling council of the Tlaxcalan Confederation.

One writing later...

"Here's the horse."Said Geronimo as he's showing Dona Marina a horse and two Spanish horsemen who will accomapany her in this mission.

"... thanks..."Said Marina and her word just make the Spaniards who jush heard it astound. They can't just believe that a native of the New World just speak their language.

Then, Dona Marina gets on her horse and ride out with two horsemen to Tlaxcala City, the capital of Confederacy of Tlaxcala.

Few hours later...

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Marina and two Spanish horsemen as they're returning to the camp by horses.

"I take that the negotiation ended badly."Said Aria

"Ugh..."Groaned Adagio and she's facepalm herself on the forehead.

"I wonder how many are coming after them."Said Sonata and then she sees hundreds of Tlaxcalan warriors armed with pole-arms, wooden spears, wooden swords with

obsidian blades, bronze axes, obsidian knives, bows and arrows. They all wear the defensive shirts made of 2 inches thick cotton and also carry wooden-cotton shields.

All armed Tlaxcalan warriors run out to drive off the Spanish invaders out from their homeland.

"One more conflict..."Said Bernal


	23. Friends or Foes?

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 23 Friends Or Foes?

On the Ridge near Tlaxcala City...

"Oh my!"Said Juan Garrido as he's preparing his musket and looking at the incoming angry armed Tlaxcalan warriors.

"SHOOT THEM!"Shouted Pedro and the conquistadors shoot out to the Tlaxcalan warriors that running toward to them.

"BANG!"

"BANG!"

"BANG!"

All conquistadors that armed with muskets, pistols and crossbows shoot out to the incoming opponents. But due to that the Spanish forces is too small with barely 500 men

and all Cempoalan porters have no major weapons and have knives only. The conquistadors are on their own in this situation. Despite the loudness of muskets and pistols,

they are not enough to scare the Tlaxcalan warriors off.

"They surrounded us every sides!"Said Bernal as he's shooting his musket out.

"There are too many of them!"Said Maria as she's shoot out with her pistol.

"We need those three monsters of those girls!"Said Luisa as she's shooting to her opponents by using her crossbow.

All lancers and horsemen ride out with the war dogs to fight against the Tlaxcalan warriors directly face-to-face. The cannoneers on the top of the ridge keep shoot down to the

center of the army of the Tlaxcalans. One of the explosions happen at the left flank of the Tlaxcalan warriors, killed many of them and open a way for the Spaniards to retreat.

Found an opportunity, they quickly seize it and run to safety. All the Cempoalan porters can do are to supply the weapons with the arrows, bullets, cannonballs and gunpowder

only. As the battle goes on, Captain-general rides his horse to the edge of the ridge on the left. There, he's ask aid from the three monsters of the Sirens and they agree.

"Get down there and help my forces out!"Said Hernan and he's ride down with Hodei, Dip and Estruch are right after him.

"Move it! Move it!"Said Bernal

"I got him! I got him!"Said Jorge as he's run to carry the wounded Alonzo Valiente up.

"Just move it, guys!"Said Maria and Luisa are running for their lives with the others to get to the top of the ridge as the Tlaxcalan warriors are running after them.

With all Spnaish troops are now on the top of the ridge, Hodei quickly summons the dark clouds and call the lightnings to come down to strike the Tlaxcalan army while Estruch

and Dip head right in and fight the Tlaxcalans with their claws, fangs and in case of Estruch, sword and pistol. Confuse and frighten up, the Tlaxcalans warriors then retreat back

into the capital city of them.

"We got them! We got them!"Said Hodei as the Spanish conquistadors and the Cempoalan porters begin to come down from the ridge.

"Good job, you three! Now, let's move out!"Said Hernan and he's ride his horse toward to the capital city. Once they are in the plains near the city, they set up a camp and show

the Tlaxcalns the sign they no longer mean to harm them but the Tlaxcalans weren't convinced but not also wanted to fight anymore. The citizens and soldiers of the

Confederacy then ask help from the ruling council of what to do in this situation. The ruling council consists with four kings of four petty kingdoms in the Confederacy of Tlaxcala.

King Maxixcatl of Kingdom of Ocotelolco, King Xicotencatl I of Kingdom of Tizatlan, King Citalpopocatzin of Kingdom of Quiahuiztlan and King Temiloltecutl of Kingdom

of Tepeticpac. All four councilors are in the meeting in the palace of King Xicoentatl of what should they do in this situation. At first they all doubt the Spaniards and

see them as a threat to the Confederacy but decided to look for the forward movement first. So they came to the decision that none of their people must attack them

but can't meet them properly yet until the safety is gauruntee. As time pass by, for two or three weeks, the Tlaxcalans only see that the Spaniards and the Cempoalans

are being nice to each other. So on 23 September 1519, the ruling council of Tlaxcala Confederation finally welcome the Spaniards and their allies into their capital.

But unknown to any of them two threats are nearby. The first threat is that three spies of the Mexica Empire is looking at them from the jungle. Seeing that the

Tlaxcalans welcomed the white people and the treacherous Cempoalans to their home, they immediately return to Tenochtitlan to report this to their Tlatoani.

The second threat is a group of supernatural beings are watching them from afar, deep into the jungle. They're small sprite-like beings with glowing green bodies,

these creatures are known as Chaneques, they're guardians of nature and elemental forces. Standing nearby them are a 7 ft. tall blinded primate-like creature with its tail is

very long and has a hand as its end. The creature is known as Ahuizolt, the monster who steal the eyes. They're the sacred and powerful monsters of people of Mexico.

"Foods..."Said Ahuizolt and begins to lick around his own mouth and grin out evilly.

Meanwhile, in the Palace of Tlaxcala City...

"We come here in peace! We mean no harm to any of you."Said Hernan as Bernals is drawing a sign of peace on the paper; two people are shaking hand.

Saw the sign made be Mr. Diaz, the councilors are relieve with this, but not their warlord, who is the son of King Xicotencoatl I named Xicotencoatl II.

Later, they let Dona Marina and friar de Aguilar to explain of their conquest against the Mexica Empire. Once they finished, the councilors are very happy

with this because their homeland is also in a war with the Mexica Empire. Now, both sides are officially allies of each other. The councilors order the party

to be hosted in the plaza immediately. In no time, the song begin to appear and the hundreds of dishes filled with foods and cups and jugs filled with water are served.

Later at night, the celebration was already over and everyone in the city is now asleep. With everyone is now sleep, Ahuizolt and the Chanques make their mvoe into the city

to capture some people for their own dinners. Never saw the Europeans and horses before, Ahuizolt and the Chaneques decided to take on some of them. Thankfully the dogs

that the Spaniards had brought with smell their presences and quickly get up and bark out to alarm their owners. Everyone who heard the dogs barking get up and see two

monsters are standing among them. The Spaniards quickly draw out their weapons and aim to the monsters.

"Whatever you are, surrender!"Said Bernal

"You guys better do it!"Said Alonzo Valiente

"Absolutely!"Said Jorge

"And if we not?"Asked Ahuizolt

"Then you all... will die!"Said Pedro and he's about to pull the trigger of his pistol.

"Hold on!"Said Adagio and Hernan as they walk toward to the Monsters of Mexico with Aria, Sonata, Hodei, Estruch and Dip.

"We got an offer for you freaks."Said Aria

"And it is?"Asked Ahuizolt

"If we helping us in the conquest, we will let you live and even feed you guys."Said Adagio

"And possibly may have some nice homes!"Said Sonata and then she's got glare by Adagio and Aria.

"Or... maybe not..."Said Sonata

"So... what is the answer?"Asked Hodei

"I would recommend you guys to join like what we did. We also are the monsters like you."Said Estruch and Ahuizolt and the Chaneques are looking at each other for a while.

"As long as we get what we need and want, we are at the service of you white people!"Said Ahuizolt and he's bow down before them while the Chaneques gathered up into one

and formed into a shape of a human form and then bow before them.

"Judge by your answer. You guys do have brains!"Said Adagio

"Welcome to the Spanish Empire."Said Hernan

"Yay! More friends for us!"Said Sonata


	24. Incoming Troubles

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 24 Incoming Troubles

After Ahuizolt, the Chaneques and the Tlaxcalan warriros are now part of the Spanish army, Cortes decided to let his troops to train side by side with the Tlaxcalans.

The Spaniards stay in Tlaxcala City to practice in combats with Tlaxcalans for 20 days. During this time, the another emissaries of the Mexica Empire arrive and give

Cortes a letter from Tlatoani Montezuma II himself to him. Don't wanted to get killed by their Tlaxcalan and Cempoalan enemies, the Mexica emissaries quickly leave

the city of "the poor and ill-bred people" right after the Spanish Captain-general and the Sirens received a letter.

"Marina, can you tell us about the place called?"Asked Hernan

"It's... a religious center... of the Empire. It is... one of the most important cities, the second largest and also... the most sacred... of the Mexica Empire."Said Marina

"Let's conquer it! I'm tired of conquest through conversion and diplomat!"Said Aria

"Patience, Aria. Be patience."Said Adagio

"Conquest is not a conquest unless the battles in form of attack and conquer happen!

And defensive battle like what we faced in Potonchon and the one just happened here didn't count!"Said Aria

"Wait! There are forms of battles?!"Asked Sonata

"Well, duh! Where have you been, brainless girl!"Said Aria

"I'm not brainless!"Said Sonata

"Yes, you are!"Said Aria

"I'm not!"Said Sonata

"Yes!"Said Aria

"No!"Said Sonata

"Yes!"Said Aria

"No!"Said Sonata

"STOP!"Said Adagio and Aria and Sonata quickly stop arguing.

"Tell me, doing conquest such as this one by go through the convertion and diplomat is easy.

Tell me this, Aria. Why would you need to be more complicate and harder?"Asked Adagio

"We got power from the negative emotions, duh! And it has been like... I don't know... 5 MONTHS NOW! Since we have a proper meal!"Whispered Aria

"Well... I got to agree with Aria in this one. We need to feed ourselves as well."Whispered Sonata

"*Sigh!* Fine! When we found an opportunity, we will do it!"Whispered Adagio

"Ladies? Are you three feel alright?"Asked Bernal as he's approaching them.

"We're fine. So what is decision of Captain Cortes?"Asked Adagio

"He sent two emissaries out to Cholula on a diplomatic mission to take a look at Cholula and seek a way to go to Tenochtitlan.

"And those two men are?"Asked Aria

"Pedro de Alvorado and Bernardino Vazquez de Tapia."Said Bernal and he's walk away. After they heard the name of Pedro de Alvaorado as part of the two emissaries,

they feel concern about this they know how much sadistic, ruthless and greedy de Alvorado is. But when they think again, they believe that he is the easier target

than Cortes but the only problem is that de Alvorado is not in charge of this expedition and to cause a mutiny like the one that happened back Veracruz five months

ago in the populous city such as Tlaxcala City is a heck of a bad idea to do or even to think of.

Few days later, on top of the Great Pyramid of Cholula...

"When the white people entered your city. Block their escapes! Make sure that they and their Tlaxcalan allies

and those treacherous Cempoalans didn't get out of here alive!"Said Mexica Emissary #1

"My men are building forts around the city and also establish a massive garrison in the jungle near the entrance of the city as we speak now, sirs."Said Tlaquiach

"I'm stil unsure about this decision. Our city is a religious center, not a military fort!"Said Tlalchiac

"This is the order from His Highness Montezuma II of the great and powerful Mexica Empire!

Obey it or face a dire consequence in the main temple of Tenochtitlan before the God of War and Sun himself."Said Mexica Emissary #2

"... fine..."Said Tlalchiac as he's looking away in defeat.

"We and His Highness and his daughter expect a good news soon."Said Mexica Emissary #1

"The sooner is the better."Said Mexica Emissary #2 and he's walk down from the pyramid with his comrade to report this to their supreme ruler.

"This is getting only worse and worse!"Said Tlalchiac

"Just shut up and do what our Tlatoani told us to."Said Tlaquiac and then a Mexica guard runs up to them.

"Sirs! The emissaries of the white people had arrived!"Said Mexica Guard

"Lead them to palace of Chief Xacayatzin and call Chief Chialinco and Chief Yetzcoloc to come as well. This matter needs to be done as fast as possible to make sure

they don't see what we are preparing for them when they return with the rest of their kind and their treacherous allies of Tlaxcala and Cempoala."Said Tlaquiac

"Sir, yes sir!"Said Mexica Guard and he's run down from the pyramid to find the Spanish emissaries.

"Let's go."Said Tlaquiac and he's walk down with Chief Tlalchiac from the huge pyramid to join the meeting.

Meanwhile, at port of Honey Bay on the Island of Cuba...

"All set now, sir!"Said Spanish Conquistador

"Good."Said Diego and he's turn to look at the captain of this fourth expedition to Mexico, Panfilo de Narvaez,

one of the the biggest, nastiest and the most cruel Spanish conquistador that ever set foot in the New World.

"When you found Cortes, captured him. And if it's possible, hanged him there in accause of treason!"Said Diego

"It will done, sir."Said Panfilo and he's walk on the command ship. Then, 14 Spanish galleons depart from Honey Bay of Cuba

with 1400 conquistadors to arrest Cortes and to conquer Mexico in the name of Governor Velazquez of Cuba.

"You will pay with the ultimate price for messed with me, Cortes!"Said Diego and then he's get on his horse ride back to his home.

In the meantime, in Seville in Spain, at Cortes' house...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Coming."Said Martin and he's open the door and see two men standing before him. They are the men that were sent by his son to return to Spain for the support of the crown,

their names are Franciso de Montejo and Alonzo Hernandez. After heard that Hernan Cortes has a father lives in Seville with his dog, they decided to take a visit with some gifts.

"Martin Cortes, I presume?"Asked Frnacisco

"We knew your son, he sent us back from the New World. We had already had an audience with King Charles so...

we decided to take a visit at home of our Captain-general."Said Alonzo Hernandez

"My son... a Captain-general?! How can this be?! Ugh!"Said Martin and he's fainted down to the ground.

"It seems that... it's bit too extreme to mention that to him."Said Alonzo Hernandez

"You just think of that?!"Asked Francisco


	25. Massacre of Cholula

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 25 Massacre Of Cholula

After arrive and has a meeting with the rulers of Cholula, Pedro and Bernardino depart to look for a way to go to Tenochtitlan but they didn't found its entrance or set sight on

it because the Chiefs of Cholula had told them that it was only 40 kilometers away up northwest of Cholula, in the Valley of Mexico. With this information in their hands, Pedro

and Bernardino quickly rush back to the Confederacy of Tlaxcala to tell Captain Cortes of this. After the two Spaniards left, the Cholulans quickly return to continue building the

forts around Cholula and establishing a massive garrison at in the nearby jungle for a surprise attack in the night. The plan of the Chiefs of Cholula are to let the Spaniards stay

for a night in their city and then let the garrison of them to kill them all along with the Tlaxcalan and Cempoalan allies.

At Tlaxcala City in Confederacy of Tlaxcala...

"They wanted us to go to Cholula?"Asked Hernan

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?"Asked Adagio

"I don't like the sound of this!"Said Sonata

"Me as well."Said Aria

"Why's that?"Asked Bernardino

"Not count the Cempoalans because we saved them from the Mexica tax collectors. If we arrived there without that happened,

I believed the first meet of us would be a violence one like what we had just faced when we came here."Said Hernan

"So do you think that this is a trap?"Asked Sonata

"If it's not a trap, it will become our first official peaceful meeting with the natives of the New World."Said Hernan

"And if it isn't, sir?"Asked Pedro

"Heavily suffer as its outcome."Said Hernan

Later, in the midday, after finished the lunches, the Spaniards continue their expedition to Cholula with the 200 Cempoalan porters and 1000 Tlaxcalan warriors with them.

They travel restlessly 45 kilometers to west for three days to the last major city between them and the heart of the Mexica Empire in the Valley of Mexico. Once they entered

Cholula, it was already ghost town. So far, they see the people at the pyramids and temples only while the marketplaces and houses are empty. But there is no time to think of

that, so they head off to the great pyramid of Cholula to meet with its five rulers. When they meet, Dona Marina and friar Geronimo de Aguilar walk out and greet the five Chiefs

of Cholula. Both sides welcome one another peacefully but as everyone is busying with the discussion of their leaders, Hodei, Estruch, Dip, Ahuizolt and the Chaneques secretly

leaving the Spanish forces and heading into the jungle because Ahuizolt picks up the senses of ten thousands of the Cholulans in there. That is when they witness some of them

are building a fort.

"Ahuizolt, can you translate of what they talking about?"Asked Hodei

"Of course."Said Ahuizolt and he's listen to the conversation of two Cholulan men carefully.

"They said of something about the white men, must be about the Spaniards."Said Ahuizolt

"What is it?"Asked Estruch

"They're saying that... thet established a massive garrison... a-and a lot of the forts! Around the city!"Said Ahuizolt

"Then we're trapped in here!"Said Hodei

"We better ehck out on how many of forts are and how big a garrison is."Said Estruch

"Agree."Said Hodei and then the huge group of Chaneques split into small groups of them and fly out into many directions to do investigation.

"Better get back into the city before everyone will noticed that we gone."Said Hodei and he's return to Cholula with Estruch, Dip and Ahuizolt.

Later, after the monsters returned, the Spaniards establish a campsite in the middle of the city, in the plaza. After its establishment, they go out to take a look and investigate

the city for any signs of threat. As they're patrolling around, the Chaneques return and inform the other monsters of many forts around the city and a massive garrison nearby

the entrance of the city in the nearby jungle. They saw Marina and the Sirens nearby so they go to inform them of this. The Sirens are completely convinced with this,

Dona Marina, however, not entirely convinced. So she decided to do some investigations. She's disguise herself as a Cholulan woman and go to ask the young ladies that

working with the priests. They tell her that it is true that there is a garrison ready to attack tonight when the Spaniards are asleep and there are also many forts established

around. Shock with this, Marina quickly goes to tell Captain-general of this, much to his dismay. So Cortes goes to confront the Chiefs of Cholula about this and to his shock they

confirmed that it is true but yet, they claimed that they didn't follow the order that they received. No choice left, the leaders of both sides order to strike the other one down

right now.

"Begin the evacuation for who that still remain in the city right now!"Said Tlaquiach and one of the priests sound the alarm and make the citizens who still in the city leave it as

fast as possible. The Spaniards also heard of the sound of the alarm but yet, see no threat around them. They keep waiting into the defensive position for many hours through

the afternoon to the evening. At night, when they left their guards down, that is when the Cholulan garrison attack.

In the Jungle...

"You may begin the attack. It's time to show these white people how powerful we are."Said Xacayatzin

"Right away, sir."Said Commander and he's walk to prepare the troops.

Meanwhile, in the Plaza of Cholula...

"Umm..."Moaned Jorge as he's getting up and yawn. As he's looking into the jungle, he sees the blur version of the

Cholulan garrison moves toward to him and the others very fast.

"Uh-oh!"Said Jorge ans he's quickly get up and take a better look.

"We caught out here in the open!"Said Jorge and he's quickly grab a bell and ring it, awaking everyone up.

"Everyone! We need get off the plaza! NOW!"Said Jorge but it's too late, some troops of the Cholulan garrison were already there and shoot burning arrows down to them.

"Ah!"Screamed Tlaxcalan Warrior #1 after got struck down by a burning arrow.

"Oh!"Screamed Tlaxcalan Warrior #2 after got struck down by a burning arrow.

Two Spanish cannoneers raise the cannons up to the roofs and shoot to the Cholulan archers, killing them instantly in the explosion.

"Let's move! Hurry!"Said Maria and she's get on her horse and ride out with the others. But then, two elements of Cholulan warriors armed with obsidian blades, spears,

bows and arrows appear right in front of them. Just as they are abour to go back to the plaza, they got blocked by another squad of armed Choluan warriors. Ran of choice,

they scatter out to fight their surrounding enemies until they find a way of this mess. As they keep fighting, more and more of warriors of the Cholulan garrison keep appearing

around them. The massacre of Cholula has begun.


	26. March to Tenochtitlan

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 26 March To Tenoctitlan

Surrounded by a Cholulan garrison, the Spanish conquistadors and their Tlaxcalan and Cempoalan allies are fighting to find a way out of this mess. Countless shots from

muskets, pistols and cannons echoing around the city. The marketplaces and hosues are burning in flame. As the fire and fight rage on, the Spanairds found a weak flank

on the left flank of the garrison and the Spanish cannoneers immediately seize the chance and open fire to it, kills the Cholulan warriors in that direction instantly with the

explosions from the shots of the cannons. With a way out, those who still alive quickly get out of the main plaza of the city and scatter out to many directions in order to force

the Cholulan garrison to split into many platoons and go after them.

At the top of the Great Pyramid of Cholula...

"Sir! The White people and their Tlaxcalan and Cempoalan friends had split up into many small squads

and running around the city as turning it into a ruined."Said Cholulan Commander

"Get us reinforcement from Tenochtitlan!"Said Tlaquiach

"It appears that... all ways out of the city are unavailable now. They all had been captured."Said Cholulan Commander

"WHAT?!"Asked The Choluan Chiefs

"And our own reinforcement outside of the city are in full retreat. We... are alone..."Said Cholulan Commander

Meanwhile, down below near the Great Pyramid...

"Garrido! Hold the Cholulan forces here! We'll go find the Chiefs!"Said Hernan and he's get down from his

horse and let the Christian Berber take a ride to lead this squad instead.

"You got it, sir!"Said Juan and he's ride out with the other conquistadors, war dogs and their native allies.

Back at the top of the Great Pyramid...

"Such a plan I have, you know I spent so much of my life in misunderstood... what will

the Empire and its people say about me now?! What if got I left behind?!"Asked Tlaquiach

"How about... we turn ourselves in?"Asked Tlalchiac and the other Chiefs turn to look at him with sad expression on their faces. Suddenly, Cortes arrives with the Sirens with

swords in their hands. Four Cholulan guards attempt to stop them but got killed in the process while the commander flee for his life, leaving the Chiefs to the hands of Cortes

and the Sirens. The three Chiefs attempt to flee but the Sirens then gunned them down with their pistols, leaving Chief Tlaquiach and Chief Tlalquiac as the only rulers of

Cholula that are still alive. Suddenly, the explosions happen around the city and most of the city begins to cover with fire and to make it worse, it didn't stop raging on.

The Spanairds and their Tlaxcalan and Cempoalan allies and even the Cholulans who are still alive quickly run out of the city by using every directions that are not yet

covered with fire.

"Hodei! The raining storm! NOW!"Said Estruch and Hodei quickly shoots a light into the sky and gather the storm clouds above the city. Then, the rain begins to fall and

abolishing the fire away. At dawn, after the fire abolished, the light of the Sun shows the outcome of the massacre of Cholula, the city is now nothing but the ruins and

there are 3000 of dead bodies of the Cholulan soldiers died around the city.

Later, at the Plaza of Cholula...

"Give this letter, it was written in Nahuatl language by the Tlaxcalan warlord of course, to these two Chiefs and tell them so

send some of their men to take it to the supreme ruler of the Mexica Empire."Said Hernan and he's give his letter to Dona Marina.

"As you said, Captain."Said Marina and she's walk toward to the captured Cholulan chiefs and tell them what she has been told by Cortes.

"Do you think this will go well? I mean... look at the latest meeting..."Said Sonata

"That is why this time, we're using the people of the Mexica Empire, Sonata."Said Aria

"Oh."Said Sonata

"But still, there is a chance that the Mexica Emperor is not going to take this likely."Said Adagio as she's looking at the departing Choluans with the letter of Cortes.

Eight days later, at Montezuma's palace in Tenochtitlan...

"WHAT?!"Asked Montezuma as the Cholulan messengers are bowing before him in fear.

"It seems that nothing can stop these "descendants of the Gods" after all."Said Tecuichpoch

"I don't think these people are the Gods' descendants, Princess."Said Elder Priest

"Then what are they?"Asked Montezuma

"Probably the barbarians from the unknown land across the waves."Said Elder Priest

"We have to do something, Your Highness."Said Camaca, Chieft of Texcoco

"We can't let them enter the capital!"Said Tetlepanquetzaltin, Chief of Tlacopan

"But what can we do to stop them? They have no affects on any magics of our magicians and priests."Said Itzcuauhtzin, Chief of Tlalelolco

"Perhaps the prophecy that foretold about the Revenge of the great Quetzalcoatl maybe true after all.

Return and bring back the order to mankind, that is what his primary target is."Said Young Priest

"These "descendants of the Gods" are also men like us. So they can feel pain and they... can bleed!"Said Elder Priest

"Are you suggesting about fighting against them?"Asked Montezuma

"Not yet. First, we need to know about their true purpose."Said Elder Priest

"Like the other times, sir. The final decision is yours to make."Said Young Priest

"Hmm..."Said Montezuma as he's thinking of what should he do to the Spaniards now. After a 10 minutes of thinking, he finally got an answer.

"Let them enter the capital, keep an eye on them. If they're nothing but troublemakers, we shall drive them back into the sea!"Said Montezuma

Eight days later, on the 1 November 1519, the Cholulan messengers return and reply that the supreme ruler of the Mexica Empire will let them and their allies

enter the capital, much to their pleasure. After receive this good news, the Spanish conquistadors and their Tlaxcalan and Cempoalan allies continue their expedition

toward to the heart of Mexico. The capital of Tenochtitlan is only 45 kilometers away but yet, it took them eight days like the Cholulan messengers to get through because

the way are volcanic peaks. Finally, at sunrise of 8 November 1519, the Spaniards and their allies manage to get to up to the ridge and see the Valley of Mexico and its massive

lakes for the first time. When the Europeans first saw it, they can't believe their own eyes. Are they really looking at a massively impressive, a sophisticated

and a very-well organized city built on an island in the middle of the massive lake?

"Am I dreaming?"Asked Juan Garrido

"If you're dreaming, then I would be dreaming too."Said Juan Velazquez

"Is that a city in a middle of a lake?!"Asked Bernardino

"Oh my God!"Said Jorge

"Such a beautiful city!"Said Alonzo

"I don't believe it!"Said Maria and Luisa

"Am I really seeing many cities and villages built in the water and other great towns on dry land. God, I am amazed and dared to say that it is like the enchantments

on account of the great towers and cues and buildings rising from the water, and all built of masonry. Are we now dreaming, God? I do not know how to describe it,

seeing things as we did that had never been heard of or seen before, not even dreamed about."Said Bernal

"Touch feelings' sentences, Mr. Diaz. And yes, we're not dreaming because we're looking on a such beautful sight of the heart of Mexico."Said Sonata

"This must be one of the greatest prices ever!"Said Aria

"Indeed, Aria. It really is."Said Adagio

"Such... a richful and wealthy place... this city, it is..."Said Hernan

After nine months that they departed from Cuba, the heart of the Mexica Empire of Mexico are laying beneath them. The Spanish conquistadors can see their prices from

the ridge they're standing on. All of them are imagining of the great buildings filled with gems, golds, silvers and many other precious things they can obtain.

Now, all they have to do is to go down there and end this conquest as the victors.


	27. Arresting Parties

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 27 Arresting Parties

Staring in amazement of the Valley of Mexico, the Spanairds forgot of their expedition for a while until their Tlaxcalan and Cempoalan allies snap them out of the amazement

with loud voices. After that, they march down from the ridge and heading toward to causeway known by the natives as the Great Causeway. The Spanish forces and their allies

moving across the causeway toward to the capital city. As they keep marching closer and closer, more and more Mexica people are appearing around them by canoes. When they

reached the edge of the causeway, the Spaniards stare in amazement of how big the population in this great city is, they believed that there must be a half million people of the

Mexica Empire are living in this great massive capital. Later, a group of barefoot people arrive before the Spaniards and greet them in their language, they are none other than

Tlatoani Montezuma II and his daughter and his chiefs. With Dona Marina by Cortes' side to translate, the two leaders greet one another with the exchange gifts. Montezuma

gives Cortes in form of a Mexica calender, turquoise statue of a Double-headed serpent, a disc of crafted goldand and another one in silver. Later, his servants dressed Cortes

the some other Spaniards with flowers while Cortes himself . Due to this kind of interaction, the Spaniards and their allies see that there is no need of violence... yet.

"The great Montezuma II of the great Mexica Empire said he will lead you and your people and the allies to one of his palaces. All of you can stay there as the guests of

His Majesty. and also have the right to walk around the capital of Tenochtitlan freely, as long as that you respecting the citizens and the laws of the Empire."Said Marina

"Fine with that."Said Hernan

"So... what should we do now?"Asked Aria

"Wait for the right moment!"Whispered Adagio

"When? Our power is keep going lower and lower! If we lost it completely, we will lost control of Cortes and this expedition!"Whispered Aria

"Shh! They're on the move now!"Whispered Sonata as she's looking around and see that everyone is moving pass her and her comrades.

"Wait for us!"Said Adagio and she's quickly go after Cortes with Aria and Sonata.

Later, at Axayacatl's palace in Tenochtitlan...

"WOW!"Said Every Spanairds

"What a heck of a beautiful palace!"Said Maria

"I feel like a princess now!"Said Luisa

"His Majesty told me that this palace once belonged to his father. With he passed away now... you know the rest of what it must become after that..."Said Marina

"I would love to stay at this place forever!"Said Sonata

"Me as well!"Said Aria

"Hey everyone! Come over here! I found a treasure's chamber!"Said Bernal and all Spaniards quickly rush to where the voice of Bernal Diaz del Castillo came from.

Later, Montezuma invites the Spaniards to the main temple of the capital, the temple that the Spaniards called as Templo Mayor. Once reached the top, Montezuma orders

his warriors and priests to bring a slave in and put him on a shrine. To please the Sun God of them, they must give him a heart for each day. Once the slave was tied up on the

shrine, Montezuma suddenly stabs a knife in the chest of the slave and then slash his chest out and makes him scream painfully. In the end, the slave finally died due to the

blood loss, then, Montezuma's put his hand into the bleeding chest and pull out a beating, warm heart, and show it to the Sun. Terrified, the conquistadors ask Cortes to go back

to Veracruz but he unwilling to abandon his price so he came up with a plan to make thing better by befriend the Tlatoani of the Mexica Empire and make him a prisoner in his

own palace and to everyone's surprise, the supreme ruler of the Mexica Empire going along willingly. Next, Cortes' order friar de Aguilar and priest Bartolome to place the cross of

the Christian Icon and the decorate of Virgin Mary in the main temple alongside the Gods of the Mexica Empire. Now, nothing can stop Cortes' conquest of Mexico through the

conversion and diplomat.

Later on 14 April 1520, at Veracruz...

"There, sir!"Said Mexica Soldier #1 as he's point to the town of Vercruz.

"That is not my interest. My primary target is Cempoala."Said Qualpopoca

"Commander!"Said Mexica Soldier #2

"What is it?"Asked Qualpopoca

"We just received the words that the white people had already arrived in Tenochtitlan."Said Mexica Soldier #2

"Then we must begin the attack now!"Said Qualpopoca

"Again, sir. Why should we attack these white people?"Asked Mexica Soldier #3

"Because they are going to take everything from us! Our cities, our empire, our foods, our people!"Said Qualpopoca

"But why Cempoala, sir?"Asked Mexica Soldier #1

"We're going to teach those traitors such a lesson!"Said Qualpopoca and he's move out toward to the Cempoala with his forces.

Later, at the Gate of Cempoala...

"TRAITORS!"Shouted Qualpopoca and all Cempoalans turn to look at the incoming Mexica forces.

"I will say this once only! Return to the rule of the Empire immediately or face a dire consequence!"Said Qualpopoca with the obsidian blade in his hand.

"You Mexica are nothing but the burning thorn to us! We have found the better government to live within! Leave now or I shall call my allies!"Said Xicomecoatl but there is

nothing happen. The Cempoalan warrior prepare their weapons in case of thing get ugly. All women and children and the old people quickly go into their houses and locked

themselves in there. The warriors of both sides only staring at one another for a few minutes until the Mexica forces begin the attack by let its archers shoot out first.

"SCATTER!"Shotued Xicomecoatl and every Cempoalan warriors scatter out into many directions to flee from the incoming arrows.

"Don't just stand there! KILL THEM! ALL!"Shouted Qualpopoca and his forces split out into many squads and run around the town. As the battle rages on, the Chief manages to

escape with his two men and heading out to Veracruz. Two Mexica soldiers see this and quickly follow them to make sure that the Spaniards won't know about what is going

on here at Cempoala.

Later, at Veracruz...

"Captain de Sandoval!"Said Spanish Soldier #1 as he's enter the Governor's mansion.

"Captain!"Said Spanish Soldier #1 as he's getting into the office of the mansion.

"What now?"Asked Gonzalo

"The Cempoalans are under attack! The Chief and two of his men just arrived here, coming after them are two Mexica warriors!"Said Spanish Soldier #1

"Set up the defense immediately! If you see those two, gunned them down immediately!"Said Gonzalo

"Sir, yes sir!"Said Spanish Soldier #1 and then another Spanish Soldier enters the office.

"Captain! We got a bigger and badder problem that two Mexica warriors sneaking around now!"Said Spanish Soldier #2

"What is it?"Asked Gonzalo

"Another expedition from Cuba had arrived!"Said Spanish Soldier #2

"WHAT?!"Asked Gonzalo and he's quickly get up and go with both soldiers of him to take a look at the arrival of another Spanish expedition.

"There, sir!"Said Spanish Soldier #2 as he's pointing to the Spanish fleet that landed in the shallow sea nearby. Its troops are loading all weapons, war horses and war dogs

down into the boats and rowing toward to the shore where Veracruz is.

"What are we going to do, sir?"Asked Spanish Soldier #2

"We're just a small garrison and that is a massive arresting party! We can't fight them!"Said Spanish Soldier #1

"I'll write the letter to Captain Cortes right now. When I finished it, I will give it to whoever that are two horsemen

and sent them to that Tenochtitlan city to alert Cortes of this!"Said Gonzalo

"Yes sir!"Said Spanish Soldiers and they quickly go to help the others set up the defense. Gonzalo then takes a better look with his binoculars

to see who is leading this expedition, to his horror, the leader is Panfilo de Narveaz.

"Grr! Why it must be that bully de Narveaz?!"Asked Gonzalo


	28. Defeat de Narveaz

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 28 Defeat de Narveaz

Under attack by the Mexica warriors, the Cempoalan Chief asks aid from the Spanish garrison in Veracruz but then thing getting worse when the another Spanish expedition

under command of Captain Panfilo de Narveaz arrives at the shore of Mexico, at Veracruz. Ran out of choice, the Spanish conquistador that Cortes and the Sirens had left in

charge at Veracruz, Captain Gonzalo de Sandoval, decided to write and send a letter about the arrival of the new Spanish expedition to him. Just after the two messengers left,

de Narveaz immediately demands the Spansih garrison in Veracruz to surrender but de Sandoval refuse. In the end, it was de Narveaz himself who must surrender because of

his own needing of the command center for his own conquest of Mexico after he defeated Cortes. In defeat, de Narveaz and his forces move toward inland to Cempoala where

they found it in chaos, decided to win the trust of the people in the town, Panfilo orders his men to go in and help the Cempoalans from the Mexica warriors that are terrorizing

and destroying their town.

"Help them."Said Panfilo and some of his men quickly rush in and open fire on the Mexica warriors.

"BANG!"

"BANG!"

"BANG!"

"BAMG!"

"BANG!"

The Spanish conquistadors keep firing out to the Mexica warriors while some other run to engage them in sword fighting. The battle is short but the Spaniards manage to defeat

the Mexica warriors and arrest Qualpopoca and his warriors who are still alive and hand over them to Cempoalan warriors to take them to jail. Not wanting to destroy Veracruz or

live in Cempoala because that will so overtly when Cortes and his forces arrive to confront him and his army. So de Narveaz orders his men to set up a camp lying between the

town of Veracruz and Cempoala instead.

"Captain de Narveaz!"Said Spanish Conquistador and he's walk toward to his captain.

"What is it?"Asked Panfilo

"My men reported that Captain de Sandoval already sent messengers to Cortes, who is now living in the captial of the Mexica Empire with his forces."Said Spanish Conquistador

"And?"Asked Panfilo

"So it is only a matter of time before they rush back here and launch an attack on us."Said Spanish Conquistador

"Then we shall be ready for them!"Said Panfilo

Meanwhile, two horsemen that are messengers sent by Captain de Sandoval are riding through the jungles, plains, swamps, cold mountains and a barren wasteland for a month

to get to the capital city of the Mexica Empire. By asking the native people that the Spanish expedition of Cortes had met during the travel to the capital, they manage to get to

Tenochtitlan faster than the first travel of Cortes and his forces. When they arrive at Tenochtitlan, just like those that came before them, they are astound with the city on the

island in the middle of a massive lake. But there is no time to relax or admire because the faster they get to Cortes, the faster they can defeat de Narveaz. So they quickly ride

down to the causeway to enter the capital of the Mexica Empire.

Later, at Axayacatl's palace...

"Another expedition from Cuba?!"Asked Adagio and Hernan

"It seems that Diego Velazquez is a heck of a snake in the grass..."Said Aria

"What does that mean?"Asked Sonata

"It means he is nothing the treacherous jerk!"Said Aria

"It is?"Asked Sonata

"In my opinion, yes, yes it is."Said Aria

"What should we do, sir?"Asked Pedro

"I'll leave the least reliable men and the Tlaxcalan warriors and Cempoalan porters here under your command.

The other 250 men return back with me to the coast. I'm going to beat the heck of de Narveaz."Said Hernan

"Sounds like a great plan!"Said Pedro

"It is... at least to me."Said Hernan and he's walk down from the palace to gather men and horses.

Later, after he had 250 and the numbers of horses that he needed, Cortes' forces depart from Tenochtitlan and heading back to east to Veracruz to confront the another

expedition from Cuba. Unbeknownst to him, letting such a ruthless and greedy man like Pedro de Alvorado in charge is only making the matter worse. And with the Sirens by his

side, it is only just a matter of time before the battle for survival of both sides will occur. Cortes' forces travel for a month back to the coast. Once there on the May 27, 1520, he

discovered that the expedition of de Narveaz had settled near the town of Cempoala. So he and his forces wait until at night, undercover of darkness, he travels with a group of

men to de Narveaz's camp and talk to his men about the wealth such as golds, silvers, precious gems of Mexico where he found in the capital of Tenochtitlan. Before those

conquistadors could reply, Panfilo and his men accidentally return from the patrol and the fight eventually break out. The conquistadors who were promised with the riches by

Cortes immeidately switch side and aid Cortes in taking de Narveaz down. Swords being swing around, many shots got shot out from muskets, pistols and crossbows. The fight

continue to rage on until at dawn, when most loyal men of de Narveaz got defeated and the Captain of the second expedition himself got wounded at the left eye. No other

choice left, Panfilo de Narveaz, the biggest, nastiest and the most cruel Spanish conquistador in the Spanish society is force to surrender to a guy who is younger than him for at

least ten years. He got imprisoned in Veracruz while his troops join Cortes' forces.

Meanwhile, back in Tenochtitlan...

"So go on. They can performa festival to their Gods."Said Pedro and Dona Marina walks out to

inform the captive emperor of the Mexica Empire about the right to create a festival for their Gods.

"Here it is! Our chance!"Said Adagio

"Let's do it!"Said Aria

"Yeah!"Said Sonata

"Okay girls, follow me!"Said Adagio and she's walk toward to Pedro de Alvorado and begin to sing to him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! HHHHHAAAHAHAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAHHHHAAAAHHAAAAAHHAAAAHAAAHAHAAAA!"Sung The Sirens

and Pedro turns to look at them. Suddenly, his eyes glow green.

"I am at your service, my ladies..."Said Pedro


	29. Massacre in the Great Temple

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 29 Massacre In The Great Temple

Under the spell of the Sirens, Pedro de Alvarado received the order to interrupt the feast of Toxcatl. Pedro orders all 250 men to go the place called Patio of the Gods.

The Spanish conquistadors patrol around the temple and block every exits in the temple. They're looking at the singing, dancing and celebrating Mexica people in the temple.

Pedro suddenly shouts out to open fire and that is when massacre begin. Every Spanish conquistadors rush in and kill the Mexica people by open fire with their muskets and

pistols, slash them with their swords and impale them with their spears. The conquistadors slaughter countless of the Mexica noblemen and priests, after the surviving noblemen

and the priests fled away, the Spaniards then rush in to kill any Mexica citizens, men, women and ven children, that they can grab to stab, slash, behead, impale and shoot.

The temple that is hosting feast suddenly becomes a pool of blood and entrails.

In the Marketplace...

"BANG!"

"BANG!"

"BANG!"

"BANG!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Mexica People as they're fleeing for their lives. Every men and warriors quickly grab all of their weapons and armed themselves.

They all quickly rush back at the marketplace and begin to fight back.

In Axayacatl's palace...

"Now that... is what conquest is supposed to be!"Said Aria as she's looking at the burning temple and marketplaces.

"I'm still unsure of this... I mean... Cortes is about win everything!"Said Sonata

"And then let this be remembered as a cute, petty and flowering conquest through conversion and diplomat? Such a ridiculous!"Said Adagio

On the top of Templo Mayor...

"I knew it! I knew that these white men are nothing but the monsters from the unknown!"Said Elder Priest

"What are we going to do now?"Asked Young Priest

"Praying to all of our Gods, ask for their aid to expel these white men from our empire back into the depth of the sea!"Said Elder Priest

Down in the marketplace, the fight between the Spaniards and the Mexica warriors begins to change its tides of victory from the Spanish conquistadors to the Mexica warriors.

3000 of Mexica warriors are surrounding the Spanish conquistadors, everything seems to be hopeless for the Spaniards until the Tlaxcalan warriors and Cempoalan porters rush

to their rescue. All cannoneers shoot out to the Mexica warriors, scare them off and kill many of them. But the upper hand that they received is short-lived because the

Mexica warriors then come back and restart the fight once again. The Mexica warriors are determine to kill all of them.

"Someone else! Write a letter to Captain Cortes like... right now!"Said Maria as she's stab into the stomach of the Mexica warrior.

"You got it, hottie!"Said Bernardino as he's run out to find somewhere safe to write a letter.

"Hey! Since when did you in charge here?!"Asked Pedro as he's shoot at a Mexica warrior

"Since when this mess started by some red-haired guy around here!"Said Maria, referring to Pedro while beheading a Mexica warrior with her sword.

"So humoring!"Said Pedro as he's shoot another Mexica warrior.

"HIYA!"Shouted Xicotencatl as he's beheading two Mexica warriors with his spear and then run to the another one and impale him to death. As the massacre is raging on,

Bernardino just finished writing his letter and then get on a horse and ride to the causeway that they used to entered the capital in the first place. He's praying to God to help

him to getting out alive from this massacre. To his surprise, he actually made it out alive. But there is no time to relax or enjoy about it because the massacre is still raging on

in Tenochtitlan. So he's wasting no time to ride back to Veracruz.

Later, in early June at Veracruz...

"CAPTAIN CORTES! CAPTAIN CORTES! CAPTAIN CORTES!"Shouted Bernardino as he's riding toward to Veracruz.

Hernan's heard of this and come out from the town with Gonzalo.

"Bernardino, what happened?"Asked Hernan

"Besieging right now... the capital of Mexico..."Said Bernardino and he's give the letter to Cortes.

"Since when did this happened?!"Asked Hernan

"Maybe at the time when you departed from the capital to dealt with de Narveaz."Said Barnardino

"Have every men armed and ready! We need to go back to Tenochtitlan right to reinforce our troops and the native allies right now!"Said Hernan and few hours later,

the reinforcement that gathered from every men from the expedition of de Narveaz are ready and they all quickly rush out to go back to Tenochtitlan to help the fellow

conquistadors and the native allies in there. After the long journey, they manage to make it back to Tenochtitlan and are in the completely shock to see that they must

fight to get into the capital city.

"Is this beyond your expectation, sir?"Asked Bernardino as he's fighting against two Mexica warriors with his sword.

"This... exceeds my expectation."Said Hernan as he's stabbing a Mexica warrior with his sword. When another one runs to him,

he pulls out his pistol and shot that Mexica warrior through forehead to dead.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

The loudness of shots from muskets, pistols and cannons echoing around the capital, countless of arrows shoot from bows of the Mexica and the crossbows of the Spaniards filled

the streets, the houses and the marketplaces. The massacre seems to be endless until Cortes and his reinforcement manage to catch up with de Alvarado's forces one of the

marketplaces. Once both forces reunited into one army, the Spanish conquistadors and their Tlaxcalan and Cempoalan allies quickly heading to the palace of Montezuma, once

there, Cortes, who still wanted to complete this conquest through the conversion and diplomat, asks Montezuma to order his people to calm down at once. The supreme ruler of

the Mexica Empire walks off to the balcony with Cortes and other three conquistadors accompany him. Once there, Montezuma begins to speak out to the crowd of angry

warriors and citizens of his. Hearing that their own Tlatoani is speaking out to stop this madness and be nice to the Spaniards, the Mexica citizens jeer to their own Tlatoani and

then grab the stones and rocks around them and throw to their own emperor. The stones hit him in the head and give him the bad wounds, shock with this. The Spaniards and

their Tlaxcalan and Cempoalan allies return to the old palace of Montezuma's father and hide in there until the madness pass away.


	30. The Night of Sorrows

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 30 The Night Of Sorrows

In Axacayatl's palace...

"See I told you two it was a bad idea!"Whispered Sonata

"Just shut up, Sonata!"Said Adagio and Aria

After waiting for a month, the commotion and madness from the massacre is finally over. The Mexica people are spending their time burying their people who died in the

massacre and weeping for them. On the rainy night of 10 July 1520, the Spanish conquistadors and their Tlaxcalan and Cempoalan allies get out from hiding of the palace

and its surrounding places. They are making their way to the causeway that link out from the center of the capital to the state called Tlacopan. As they're going across the

causeway, one of the priests who survived from the massacre in the temple see this and quickly run down from Templo Mayor to find the group of warriors called the Eagle

Warriors and alert them of this. But by the time when the alarm was sound, the Spanish conquistadors, Tlaxcalan warriors and Cempoalan porters almost made it to the edge of

the bridge. 30000 of Mexica warriors, from just the normal troops to the high-classes such as the Eagle Warriors and Jaguar warriors run into the causeway to prevent the

Spaniards and their allies from escaping. As the first wave of 30000 Mexica warriors run out into the causeway, the other 20000 get into the canoes and row out to surround

the panicking Europeans and their native allies. Surrounded by at least 50000 bloodthirsty Mexica warriors, on the land and in the waters, the only thing that the coqnuistadors

and their native allies can do is to fight back until they found a way out of this mess.

"BOOM!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Mexica warriors after they got bombed by a shot from one of the cannons.

"There are too many of them!"Said Maria as she's fighting against a Mexica warrior with her sword.

"I can see that, Maria!"Said Luisa as she's shooting the Mexica warriors down with her crossbow.

"BANG!"

"BANG!"

"BANG!"

The Spanish conquistadors who armed with muskets and pistols shoot out to every Mexica warriors that they see. The Cempoalan allies keep loading the gunpowder, cannoballs

and the weapons for the conquistadors and the Tlaxcalan allies. Despite having the superior weapons that are far better than the Mexica warriors, they are outnumbered. Also,

fighting on the crowding causeway is a very big problem for the horsemen and lancers because they can't actually fight and even making themselves become the easier targets

for the Mexica archers, unless they have the weapons such as pistols with them, which most of them don't.

"Have I told you two already that this is a bad idea to angered these people? Oh yes, I ALREADY TOLD YOU!"Said Sonata

"Just shut up, Sonata!"Said Aria and she's slap her at face.

"Stop fighting agaisnt each other and fight against those bloodthirsty warriors instead!"Said Adagio as she's shooting the Mexica warrior with her pistol.

Then, the Mexica warriors on canoes near the causeway then throw the ropes to the mounted conquistadors and then pull them into the lake. Panicking,

both the riders and their horses, they quickly drown down to their lethal fate at the bottom of the lake.

"We lost another horseman!"Said Juan Garrido after another horseman near him was pulled into the water below the the Mexica warriors in the canoe.

The rain storm is getting heavier and so does the fight on the causeway.

"SHOOT THEM!"Shouted Pedro and the cannoneers near him light up their cannons and shoot out to the Mexica warriors. All musketeers near the waters shoot out to the

Mexica warriors on the canoes, killing many of them. Outnumbered and losing right now, Cortes and his forces and their Tlaxcalan and Cempoalan allies are very frustrate

and very angry. But suddenly, the hope just rises before them. Dona Marina eventually see that the blockade of the exit of the causeway by the Mexica warriors is now having

only 30 men protecting it. She's quickly alert this to Captain Cortes, friar de Aguilar and the Sirens. Heard of this, the Sirens then instruct Hodei to orders the lightnings to fall

down and struck many Mexica warriors to their doom as many as possible.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Mexica warriors as many more them getting killed by the lightnings that struck down to them randomly. Believing that the Gods are

angering them, the Mexica warriors quickly retreat back into the capital city of Tenochtitlan. Despite retraing down in fear, the people of the Mexica Empire believe that

they have won this battle because them manage to drove the invaders across the sea, the Tlaxcalan enemies and the trecherous Cempoalans out from the capital of their

empire. In the palace of the Mexica Emperor, the younger brother of Montezuma II named Cuitlahuac was crowned by the surviving priests and the surviving noblemen as

the Tlatoani of the Mexica Empire.

In the Palace of Montezuma II...

"All hail Tlatoani Cuilahuac!"Said Elder Priest and he's put the crown made of a gold, jewelries and bird feathers on the head of new supreme ruler of the Mexica Empire.

"So sir... with you is now the Tlatoani of us, what shall be your first order?"Asked Young Priest

"What are our lossed?"Asked Cuilahuac

"Not much sir. Why?"Asked Mexica Captain

"Because we will drive them back into the sea! By force!"Said Cuilahuac

Meanwhile, in the Jungle...

"How many men we lossed in the fight?"Asked Hernan as he's holding his injured right left arm, stop the bleeding.

"At least 400 Spaniards got killed and drowned, and at least 2000 of our native allies, both Tlaxcalans and Cempoalans combined, sir."Said Bernardino

"So... what's going to happen now?"Asked Luisa

"Are you okay, Captain de Alvarado?"Asked Alonzo

"I'm FINE! Just fine! No need of such a weakling to help me out!"Said Pedro as he's pushing Alonzo out and then

he's struggling to get up and stand by his own but failed to do because his right leg is not in the condition to move.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help you! Maybe I shouldn't because you are the one WHO STARTED ALL Of THIS!"Said Alonzo

"Calm down, Alonzo. There is no need to make thing goes from bad to worse. We already received that tonight."Said Jorge

"Well... at least the rain stopped now."Said Juan Garrido

"Argh!"Said Juan Velazquez as he's trying to get up but then fall back.

"Velazquez! Are you okay?"Asked Cristobal when he's rush to help his comrade up.

"Not much..."Said Juan Velazquez as his mouth is full of blood.

"Estruch! Can you and Dip help him?"Asked Adagio

"If that means by make sure he will feel no pain ever again. Yes, yes we can do."Said Estruch

"He is bleeding non-stop! He needs help now!"Said Cristobal when he's suddenly touch the bleeding wounds on the back of Velazquez.

"Too late... about that... just left me here... guys... just left me... here..."Said Juan Velazquez as his eyes are closing slowly. Then, he died.

"Thanks for coming along, comrade Velazquez."Said Cristobal and later, everyone helps de Olid to bury one of his dead comrades, Juan Velazquez de Leon.

This night will be long remembered as the night that Juan Velazquez de Leon died,

the night that remembered by the Spaniards, Tlaxcalans and Cempoalans as the Night of Sorrows.


	31. Battle of Otumba

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 31 Battle Of Otumba

Escaped from the worst battle in their lives, the Spaniards and the native allies of settle down at the plains of Otumba near Tenochtitlan to hide and to fool the Mexica people

that they had left. Once there, the survivors gathered around the big tree that they called as the Tree of Sorrow. Suffer so much for this defeat and also a great humiliation,

the Sirens express their feelings through Captain-general Cortes. They use Cortes to bark out to call the reputation of them as Spaniards, followers of God, and conquistadors.

Cortes pulls out his sword and raise it into the air and vow to everyone that they will one day return to Tenochtitlan and this time, the Spaniards and their Tlaxcalan and

Cempoalan will be the victorious ones this time. After the voew, many people pull out their weapons and blurt out the big cheer for the vow and speech that Cortes just gave

to them. Unknowingly, they just gave away their position to the Mexica spies that are searching for them.

Later, at Palace of Tlatoani of Mexica Empire in Tenochtitlan...

"Report!"Said Cuilahuac

"The white invaders and the Tlaxcalan and Cempoalan allies of them are in the plain of Otumba."Said Mexica Spy #1

"We heard their voices from their, Your Majesty."Said Mexica Spy #2

"Commander Matlatzincatl, take an army there and execute them all!"Said Cuilahuac

"Yes sir!"Said Matlatzincatl and he's run out to prepare an army for the battle.

Later, on the Great Causeway...

"Put every warriors on alert! An attack is coming at the plains of Otumba!"Said Matlatzincatl

"An attack on Otumba? When?"Asked Mexica Lieutenant

"When the Tlatoani said so!"Said Matlatzincatl and his lieutenant quickly runs out to prepare every available warriors for this battle.

Next day, the vast army of 100000 Mexica warriors depart from the capital and heading toward to the plains of Otumba. When they arrive, they see that the Spaniards and their

allies are still asleep in their camp Matlatzincatl orders his lieutenant to split the army into many divisions and go surround the plains in every directions that might the best

options for their opponents to escape. As they are surrounding them, one of the Tlaxcalan warriors awakes from the slumber and see everything, he quickly grabs a pistol of

the Spaniard that sleeping near him and shoot it out into the sky.

"BANG!"

"HUH?!"Asked Adagio

"What the heck?!"Asked Aria

"What is going on?!"Asked Sonata

"Oh no!"Said Bernal

"Our position has been compromised!"Said Jorge

"Defensive formation!"Said Hernan and every conquistadors and their native allies quickly armed themselves and formed a circle around their campsite.

"AAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Mexica Warriors and they run out from hiding from every directions. They throw spears and shoto arrows out to their opponents while

the Spaniards shoot them down with their pistols, crossbows, cannons and muskets. The Tlaxcalan warriors also throw spears and shoot arrows to their enemies as well.

Everything keeps going as throwing and shooting until a left flank of the Spaniards got cut the hole out, giving the chance to the Mexica warriors to go

into the circle. Don't want to use Hodei to struck them with lightnings because they are also in the plain, the Sirens order every cavalrymen to go out

and deal with the incoming Mexica warriors. The mounted Spanish coqnuistadors be able to destroy the Mexica warriors that attempting to go into the circle

easily with their pistols, swords and spears. Then, they heading out toward to one of the divisions of the Mexica Army. The Spanish cavalrymen manage to

destroy every liens of the Mexica warriors in their direction. Unfamiliar with the horsemen, lancers and cavalrymen, the Mexica warriors are panicking around.

Seeing the opponents are panicking, Cortes orders a strike at the leading division immediately.

"For God! For Spain!"Said Hernan and he's ride out with his forces and heading toward to the leading division of the Mexica Army.

As they're charging toward to the leading division, Cortes saw the leader of this attack, Commander Marlatzincatl, in his rich armor, prefectly.

The combined forces of the Spanish conquistadors and their Tlaxcalan allies then clash with the Mexica Army and both sides begin the bloody fight

against one another. One of the soldiers of Cortes named Juan de Salamanca, a lowly unrespected poor conquistador from Badajoz, manages to ride

his brown horse out from the entire division of the Mexica warriors and slay Commander Matlatzincatl by impale his lance through the Mexica commander.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Matlatzincatl after he got impaled through his body by Juan de Salamanca.

"Is it's just me? Or that... that... whoever he is, just slain that Mexica commander?"Asked Juan Garrido

"It appears so..."Said Alonzo

"Um... who are you two talking about?"Said Aria

"Who killed the Mexica commander again?"Asked Sonata

"Ugh!"Said Juan Garrido and Alonzo

Saw that their commander had got slain, the Mexica warriors flee out in fear back into the jungle to return to Tenochtitlan.

"Okay..."Said Adagio

"Just because their commander got killed?!"Asked Estruch

"It appears to be, Count."Said Aria

"So... Captain Cortes... what should we do now?"Asked Cristobal

"We can't stay here now! The Mexica warriors may return!"Said Gonzalo

"Well then... we will return to the Confederacy of Tlaxcala and take refugee there. There is nowhere for us to go in Mexico now."Said Hernan and he's ride his horse toward

down south to the Confederacy of Tlaxcala. Then, the surviving men of his, from the Spaniards to Tlaxcalans and Cempoalans, all quickly join him to the journey to return

to the Tlaxclan Confederation. Meanwhile, in the capital of the Mexica Empire, the new problem has arrive in form of the unknown disease. The disease that the Spaniards

had unknowingly brought with them from Spain to Mexico, the smallpox!

"AAAAAAHHHH!"Screamed Mexica Woman after she saw a man died because of a smallpox before her. In no time,

the disease spreads out very fast and the entire Tenochtitlan will soon be infected by this new disease from Europe.


	32. Refuge and Restoration

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 32 Refuge And Restoration

After escaped from the plains of Otumba and defeated the Mexica garrison, the Spaniards and their native allies return to the Confederacy of Tlaxcala and take refuge there.

Once they arrived at the capital, they begin to check about the losses they received, Cortes and the Sirens found that 60 men had died out and all 440 men are wounded,

have only 20 horses left and lost many Tlaxcalan and Cempoalan allies. Ahuizolt, The Chanques, Hodei, Count Estruch and Dip were also lost ever since the escape from

Tenochtitlan. Councilors of the Confederacy saw the bravery of the Spaniards and couldn't help but to reply back as "Consider yourselves at home. Rest...do not think it a

small thing that you have escaped with your lives from that strong city...if we thought of you as brave men before, we consider you much braver now." and with that,

the Spanairds are really happy and begin to do as what they were told to do. While they're resting, Cortes begins to plotting a plan against the heart of the Mexica Empire

but first, he needs restore the courage and the will of his soldiers and his allies first. Hearing about the Cheifdom of Tepeacca down in the south, Cortes writes a letter and

give it to Diego de Ordaz and order him to ride down south with some Tlaxcalan warriors to give the Chief of Tepecca his letter and to surrender to the might and greatness

of the Spanish Empire at once! As the Spanish emissaries are going to the southern land, Cortes sends three spies to Tenochtitlan to sees its current situation, while another

two are heading into the jungle to find a way back Veracruz.

At Veracruz...

"So this is what Veracruz looks like."Said Francisco as he's walking in with Alonzo Hernandez and take a look around the almost look like ghost town.

"I wonder where the people are now."Said Alonzo Hernandez

"I remember that there is a village of the native people nearby. They may beable to tell us where they are exactly."Said Francisco

"Then let's go."Said Alonzo Hernandez

Meanwhile, at Tepeacca...

"Do you think the Chief will take this kindly?"Asked Diego

"No idea."Said Marina

Later, the Chief of Tepeacca walks out from his hut with his two warriors and give them his own letter. Then, he points out to the direction behind them, telling them to go.

"He wants us out now."Said Marina

"Then we better go."Said Diego and he's get on his horse and so does Marina and other two Tlaxcalan warriors. Later, they ride out back into the direction they came from to

get back to Tlaxcala City. Few days later, they return to the capital of Confederacy of Tlaxcala, without read the letter that repiled back by the Chief, and give Cortes the letter.

When the Spanish Captain-general opens it and see its inside. He and the other men around him are shock to see that it is a picture of the Chief of Tepeacca himself with

a picture of a Spaniard being roasted, slicing into pieces and devour by him and his men!

"I don't like the look of that picture."Said Juan Garrido

"Me either."Said Jorge

"Marina, do you the meaning of this picture?"Asked Hernan, even that he already know its meaning but still hope that this is some sort of joke.

"It means 'go away or I'll eat you.'."Said Marina

"Geez!"Said Gonzalo

"Just as I expected..."Said Hernan

"Umm... what do you mean by that?"Asked Aria

"Yeah! What the Chief replied back sounds like a bad thing!"Said Sonata

"Of course, it's a bad thing. It is what we needing right now."Said Adagio

"Why would we need more bad thing around here? Didn't we like... I don't know... HAVE A LOT ALREADY?!"Asked Aria

"This is just a 'spice' to restore everyone's courage and reputation."Said Hernan

"So what should we do now, sir?"Asked Cristobal

"We don't many men left and our native friends are not yet fully recovered from the attack. So all we can do is wait."Said Hernan

"For what?"Asked Bernal

"Miracle."Said Hernan as he's sitting on the nearby chair. And suddenly, two soldiers of burst in with an important news.

"Sir!"Said Spanish Soldier #1

"There is a small expedition arrive at the coast! The expedition consists at least 200 men."Said Spanish Soldier #2

"And there are very large two supply ships entering to the Panuco River as we're speaking."Said Spanish Soldier #1

"Those ships have a lot of weapons, horses, dogs, foods and waters for us."Said Spanish Soldier #2

"What a fast miracle!"Said Gonzalo

"More like two fast mircales to be exact."Said Juan Garrido

After the discussion, Cortes sends out some men to lead the the new arrivals from the coast, well currently in Cempoala now to be exact, to the capital city of Tlaxcala.

Later, they head out to welcome to two supply ships that came from Spain, which were sent by father of Captain Cortes himself. With more men, more horses, more dogs,

more weapons, more foods and more waters. The Spaniards and the Tlaxcalan allies are now ready to restore their courage and reputation as warriors. With everything is

ready and are at their disposal, the Spanish conquistadors and the Tlaxcalan warriors left for the battle to regain their reputation and their courage. Few days later, the combined

armies of the Spanish conquistadors and the Tlaxcalan warriors arrive and begin the attack. The mounted conquistadors ride out with swords and spears in their hands

and impale many of them, soon followed by the war dogs that jump to bite the Tepeaccan warriors at their arms and faces, killing many of them. The conquistadors that

remain on the ground open fire with their muskets, pistols, crossbows and cannons. When the garrison is destroyed, the Spaniards let their Tlaxcalan allies to run in and begin

to slaughter their opponents, one by one, the blood, entrails, heads, arms and legs are spreading across the battlefield and the vilage. Some Spaniards even rush in and help the

Tlaxcalan warriors by commit such as action as buried their enemies alive. Just in a day, the slaughter is finally over and the survivors quickly surrender to the Spaniards,

letting the Europeans submit them as subjects of the Spanish Empire.

"No ones not respect me..."Said Hernan as he's looking at the burning town of Tepeacca.

After subjugated the Chiefdom of Tepeacca, the conquistadors and their native allies return to the Confederacy of Tlaxcala where the two spies sent by Cortes are waiting for

their return. When they arrived at Tlaxcala, the Spanish Captain-general and the Sirens quickly head to the Council Tower, where the Councilors and his two spies are waiting

for them. That is when they give him a very dire news. It's a dire news of the Mexica Empire but it's a good news to the Spanish conquistadors and the Tlaxcalan warriors.

"Are you certain of this?"Asked Hernan

"We saw this with our own eyes, Captain."Said Spanish Spy #1

"They have no immune to the smallpox that we had unknowingly brought."Said Spanish Spy #2

"This is a great opportunity! We should attack now!"Said Aria

"A few thousands against a half million? Seriously, Aria?"Asked Adagio

"But those half million people are suffering from the plague!"Said Aria

"Suffering or not, we're outnumbered!"Said Adagio

"Which is why we need more help. We need more allies. And we need to control that lake."Said Hernan

"How?"Asked Sonata

"Are those supply ships are still at the river?"Asked Hernan as he's turn to looking at Jorge and Pedro.

"Yes, yes they are."Said Pedro

"Good. 'Cause we're going to base the design from those ships and build our own brigantines to fight against the people in that Tenochtitlan city."Said Hernan


	33. Siege of Tenochtitlan

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 33 Siege Of Tenochtitlan

After the victory over the Chiefdom of Tepeacca, the Spanish conquistadors and their Tlaxcalan allies return to the Confederacy of Tlaxcala and discover a shocking news

that Cortes' spies had brought back. The capital of the great Mexica Empire is now heavily suffering from the disease that the Spaniards had unknowingly brought to the

New World with them, the smallpox. And the disease had already killed thousands of people in that city. Among those whose fate got consumed by the smallpox are

Tlatoani Cuilahuac, now the cousin of his and Montezuma named Cuauhtemoc is now the new supreme ruler of the Mexica Empire. With new ruler or not, it is very

meaningless to Cortes and the Sirens. They already decided to launch the strike against at the very heart of this Empire of the New World and perish it from the map

and replace it with their own way of looking. After have the reputation and honor restored and have enough time to relax, which take for the entire year of 1520,

the Spaniards and their Tlaxcalan allies begi nthe construction of the brigantines for the incoming battle that they will launch on the capital of the Mexica Empire.

While the armada is under the construction, Cortes begins to take the conquistadors and warriors who didn't do anything to travel around the lake in the Valley of Mexico,

attempt to win and gain more men and weapons, by both, brutality and diplomacy. And while Cortes and his army is on the 'business trip', the Sirens seize the opportunity

to rush out and find out where Ahuizolt, the Chanques, Count Estruch, Hodei and Dip are.

In the Jungle...

"So... whhy are we out here again?"Asked Aria as she's riding her horse with her friends.

"Looking for our lost properties, duh!"Said Adagio

"Since when those monsters are our properties?"Asked Sonata

"Since we found them, Sonata!"Said Adagio

"Ooh..."Said Sonata

"*Leaves crushed!*"

"Hmm? What was that?"Asked Sonata

"I heard that too."Said Aria

"We've been followed!"Said Adagio

"By who?"Asked Sonata and suddenly the dark clouds gather into the sky and the stiorm begins its rage.

"I think I know..."Said Aria

"ROARRR!"

Suddenly, a figure jumps down from the tree above them and landed before them. The figure is none other than Ahuizolt.

"Hello... ladies..."Said Ahuizolt

"Ahuizolt? You can talk?!"Asked Aria

"Your comrades taught me this Spanish language."Said Ahuizolt and then Hodei, Dip and Count Estruch walk out from the trees nearby.

"So... how were you guys?"Asked Sonata

"Why'd you ask?"Asked Hodei

"'Cause we need you in the final attack on the Mexica's capital, duh!"Said Aria

"You girls launched a final strike on the very heart of the Mexica Empire? Then count me in!"Said Ahuizolt while the Chanques transform themselves into a smile.

"You three?"Asked Adagio

"We're in."Said Estruch and Hodei and Dip also nodded.

"Then let's head back to Tlaxcala."Said Adagio and she's ride back to Tlaxcala with her friends with the monsters are following from behind.

Four months later, on 6 April 1521, the Spaniards announce out that they will 'bring peace' to Mexico and put an end on 'the rape and robbery

that the Mexica people practiced.'. And with that, Cortes and the Sirens set up four divisions for the incoming final assault on Tenochtitlan.

The first division is under the command of Pedro de Alvorado, which contains 30 horsemen, 18 musketeers and crossbowmen, 150 Spanish swordmen,

and 8000 Tlaxcalan warriors and they set up their position at the causeway of Tlacopan. The second division is under the command of Cristobal de Olid,

which contains 30 horsemen, 20 musketeers and crossbowmen, 175 Spanish swordmen and 8000 Tlaxcalan warriors and they set up their position at

the causeway of Tepeaquilla. The third division is under the command of Gonzalo de Sandoval, which contains 24 horsemen, 14 musketeers and crossbowmen,

150 Spanish swordmen and 8000 Tlaxcalan warriors and they set up their position at the causeway of Calhuacan. The fourth division is under the command of

Hernan Cortes himself, which contains 84 horsemen, 194 musketeers and crossbowmen, 650 Spanish swordmen, which stationed them on the 13 brigantines at Texcoco.

Each brigantines will contain 12 horsemen, 12 crossbowmen and musketeers and a captain. This preparation took a month and finally on May 22, every brigantines got

launched and the four divisions also make a move toward to the capital. The Sirens chose to be on the flagship of this battle along with Cortes and their monsters.

At the Causeway of Tlacopan...

"CHARGE!"Shouted Pedro and he's ride out and lead his forces to the city of Tenochtitlan. The Mexica warriors on the walls see this and quickly sound the alarm.

Few minutes later, hundreds of Mexica warriors, both well-beings and sicking charge out with their weapons to stop the Spanish and Tlaxcalan invaders.

When both forces clashed, the division of Cirstobal de Olid quickly makes a move and ride out into the causeway to get to the capital. The Mexica guards on the walls see this

as well and quickly deploy the garrison to deal with. Not long after that, the division of Gonzalo de Sandoval also facing the same fate. As the three forces are dealing with

the garrisons of Tenochtitlan. The armada is on its way to the city.

On the Flagship...

"FIRER!"Shouted Hernan

"FIRER!"Said Juan Garrido

"FIRER!"Said Bernal

And all 13 brigantines quickly open fire on Tenochtitlan with their cannons, muskets, crossbows and bows and arrows. Seeing the explosions from behind, some Mexica captains

order the canoes and archers to be in the water to stop the incoming armada. In short time, the fleets of Mexica warriors are surrounding the Spanish fleet and begin to open

fire with ther bows and arrows. But that is what exactly that Cortes wanted them to do. He orders the musketeers, crossbowmen and archers to deal with the Mexica fleets

while the cannoneers open fire on the causeway Calhuacan and the causeway of Tepeaquilla to help the Spanish forces that are fighting against the Mexica garrisons.

On Alonzo Valiente's brigantine...

"SHOOT!"Shouted Alonzo Valiente and the cannoneers quickly open fire on the causeway of Coyohuacan, killed some warriors of the Mexica garrison.

On Alonzo Hernandez Puertocarrero's brigantine...

"BLAST THEM!"Shouted Alonzo Hernandez and his quickly cannoneers open fire on the causeway of Calhuacan.

On the Flagship...

"It seems everything is going very well out there."Said Aria as she's looking through the window with her friends.

"But what about Pedro?"Asked Sonata

"You wanna help that redhead troublemaker?"Asked Aria

"Didn't we made him did all of this?"Asked Sonata

"Sort of. We planned and used him while that redhead jerk is the one who did all works."Said Aria

"So should we give him help?"Asked Sonata

"What do you think of this, Adagio?"Asked Aria

"He is one of our best pawns. So go on."Said Adagio

"Can you guys go and help him and his forces out?"Asked Sonata and the monsters nodded in response.

"Then go!"Said Sonata and Ahuizolt, Hodei, Dip and Count Estruch quickly jump off the window that heading to the causeway of Tlacopan with the Chanquesare flying behind them.

"So... anything else?"Asked Adagio

"Hmm... dividing the fleet?"Asked Sonata

After the suggestion, the Sirens then tell Cortes to divide the fleet in two. Six brigantines go to the de Olid's position, other two to de Sandoval and the other four to

de Alvarado's position. The rest of the brigantines that didn't go spearate ways remain with the flagship and continue to open fire on Tenochtitlan on its back. The battles

are in all favor of the Spanairds and their allies because the brigantines didn't only be the good destroyers but also reliable helpers as well. The brigantines can also deliver

the food and water supplies to the Spanish conquistadors and their Tlaxcalan allies anytime soon. For the warriors of the Mexica Empire, at first they got the upper hand

because they have numbers of the warriors and archers on their side but now that the Spaniards and their Tlaxcalan allies that having the better weapons, war dogs, horses

and even monsters on their side. Their forces are begin to crumble. And everything goes from bad to worse for them when Count Estruch, Hodei, Dip, Ahuizolt and the Chanques

manage to defeat the Mexica garrison that was fighting against them and let Pedro de Alvarado and his forces to go into the city and wrecking the marketplaces and

the Gods shrines into pieces. de Alvarado's forces takes down every Mexica's idols, burn their religious scrolls and kil men and abduct their women as their own sexual objects

while the children for sell as slaves. Just like in the time of Columbus, Pedro and his men are still treat the native peoples of the New World with brutality even knowing that

there is a law against slavery in Spain. But most colonists didn't even take a notice on it. This assault lasted for 80 days while the smallpox ravaged the Mexica people

for 70 days and they rage on restlessly through days and nights. Plus, the water aquadects of Tenochtitlan also got destroyed and the food storages got stolen by

the Tlaxcalan warriors of de Alvarado's forces right after when they entered the city. But not all Spanish conquistadors are lucky, ten of them eventually got captured

and were sentenced to be sacrifice for each night for ten nights as revenge for took their young women and children as sexual objects. And the rage of vengeance goes

on when other 70 conquistadors got captured and got sentenced by Tlatoani Cuauhtemoc to cut off their hearts from their chests alive. Throug hthe entire battle, the storm

and rain is endless because of Hodei's rage. Blood and entrails are the very common sight in the capital, along with countless of dead bodies and their stinky scents, from both

the Spaniard, Tlaxcalan and Mexica peoples. In the final day of the siege, all four Spanish forces have Tenochtitlan completely surrounded. With no more resistance,

the Spaniards and the Tlaxcalans proudly walk into the capital like it was their own home. As they entering the once great city, they take a look around and see how many lives

had lost. From 80000 Tlaxcalan warriors, only 24000 remain alive. The Spaniards lost 860 men from the forces that filled with 1300 men. For the Mexica people, they lost

300000 of their citizens and warriors combined. Most who still alive are women and children, many men and the old people had been slaughtered in the middle of the battle.

Cortes and the Sirens then take a look around. They look everywhere but yet, they see only the surrendered citizens, warriors, archers, captains and noblemen only.

Tlatoani Cuahtemoc has been escaped!

In the nearby Woods...

"My golds, my gems and my properties! They will never have them!"Said Cuahtemoc as he's loading his belongings into the canoe and then jump in and rowing away.

As he's rowing away, Captain Gonzalo de Sandoval then spotted him and order his men to bombard that canoe. The musketeers of his quickly aim to the canoe of the

escaping supreme ruler of the Mexica Empire and shoot it down. The canoe then sink down along with the belongings of the Tlatoani and left only him floating on

the water alone.

"No! NO! NNNNOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Cuahtemoc as he's crying out because he lost everything. His title, his power, his greatness, his subjects, his Empire and most his family.

On the Causeway...

"Go in and take him to Captain Cortes."Said Gonzalo and some of his men get into the canoes

and bring the fallen Tlatoani to the shore to bring him to the Spanish Captain-general.

The battle is finally ended with the victory of the Spaniards and the Tlaxcalans. After this events,

the Confederacy of Tlaxcala and the Chiefdom of Cempoala agree to join the Spanish Empire as its subjects.

Count Estruch, Hodei, Dip, Ahuizolt and the Chanques have all meats from the dead bodies of those who died in the battle to eat for a long time.

Now, with the coqnuest of Mexico had ended and the entire land of the Mexica Empire had become New Spain, the Sirens are now happy with the result of this.

Of course, they are still going to stick with Cortes because he had made himself the Viceroy of New Spain. Adagio, Aria and Sonata know that they will face more adventures

because they still have to accomplish the goal of Christopher Columbus; Find a way to Asia and expand their power to its lands.


	34. Quest for Philippines Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 34 Quest For Philippines Part 1

Keep growing, the Spanish Empire is. With the place that is 'holding' all of the riches in the New World is under the control of the crown of Spain, Spain is now the most powerful

nation in the world. With plenty of colonies from Europe like the Low Countries out far to the New World, Portugal got absorbed to be part of Spain and the allies like the

Holy Roman Empire and the Persian Empire, nothing can stop the Sirens to charging Spain as the world's greatest power. For Ahuizolt, Hodei, Count Estruch and Dip, they

joined the expedition to Florida for the mythical Fountain of Youth with the man that once attempt to arrest Cortes, Panfilo de Narveaz. But the Spaniards have yet satisfied,

because they have yet reach the original goal of them. Asia, the home of the lands called Cathay, Nippon, India and Spice Islands. Under the banner of the Iberian Union,

they will reach Asia. And in 1521, in the exact same year that the Spanish forces of Hernan Cortes is laying the final strike on the capital of the Mexica Empire, a Portuguese

conquistador named Ferdinand Magellan, the boy who was inspired by Christopher Columbus, arrive at the shore of one of the archipelagoes of the Kingdom of Cebu in the land

that Magellan named after the future King of Spain, son of King Charles, Philip II, as Phillippines. Magellan and his crew recorded many things on their ventures from the newly-

discovered lands in the New World such as the 'camels without lumps' and the 'standing-like human black geese' to the newly-discovered land of Kingdom of Cebu such as the

ancient ritual of friendship and treaty called the blood compact. But sadly, Ferdinand unable to come and speak this by himself because he died in the Battle of Mactan against

the Cebuno rebels leading by the local Datu named Lapu-Lapu and leaving the Venetian scholar named Antonito Pigafetta and the captain of the ship called Victoria named

Juan Sebastian Elcano, to fullfill the tales of this venture of them to Europe.

On November 20, 1564, at the port Barra de Navidad in Mexico...

"Is everything ready for the expedition for Philippines, Mr. Lopez?"Asked Adagio

"First, it's Miguel Lopez de Lagazpi and second, yes. All are set. By noon, the fleet shall be off for the Kingdom of Cebu."Said Miguel

"Good."Said Aria and she leaves with Adagio and Sonata for the command ship.

"So... what do you two think? Another venture after all."Said Sonata

"Another venture, another group of people with hatred to powering us. That's all."Said Aria

"That's all? Don't you both finding that our adventures in the reconquest to the worldwide colonization to be some awesome things?"Asked Sonata

"That's the thought of the Spaniards, not us. We only care about the powers that we can gain.

Unless gain enough hatred, we still have to stick with the expedition thing."Said Aria

"*Sigh!*"Sighed Sonata and then a few hours passed, the time of midday arrives and the fleet sails off the for Kingdom of Cebu in Philippines. The fleet sailed out into the

newly-discovered ocean called Sea of Magellan and spending time to go across it for 93 days. At some point in 1565, they landed at one of the Mariana Islands and brifely

anchored there to find more supplies but have to fight for their lives instead when they encounter the natives of the island. Unable to remain there, the expedition must

continue with the same supplies they are having. Later, the expedition arrives at the island called Bohol, one of the states of the Kingdom of Cebu, and receive the peaceful and

warm welcome from Datu Sikatuna and his people and perform a blood compact with the Datu of this state, winning the friendship of the people in this state. Seeing that it is

not yet the right time, the Sirens do the what that is opposite of their behaviors, being nice and helpful. They suggest the idea of meet the other Datus of the other states to

Lopez, which he accepts, because he is under their spell, of course. With the order from the Sirens, the Spanish expedition then departs for the other states of the Kingdom of

Cebu. On February 22, 1565, the Sirens and the Spaniards reached the island of Samar and made a blood compact with Datu Urraro, then they travel to the island of

Limusawa an form an alliance with Datu Bankaw with the blood compact and then return to Bohol Island once again and on March 16, they perform another blood compact

with Prince Sigala, the son of the current King of Cebu. With the help of the Prince of Cebu, the Sirens and Lopez got invite to the capital of Cebu to meet his father.

The Europeans accept the offer and go with him. On 15 April, the Spanish forces arrive at Cebu City and enter it without fear of the harm that might come from the Cebunos.

Prince Sigala later presents the leaders of the Spanish expedition to his father, the current ruler of the Kingdom of Cebu, King Tupas.

In the Throne Room of the Castle of Cebu...

"Father..."Said Sigala as he's bowing before his father, soon the Sirens and Mr. Lopez de Legazpi do the same.

"I knew it! Just like what my uncle, the previous king, had told me. The white people will come back to us."Said Tupas

"Very correct, father. My great uncle had foresaw this. But not like what you think, they did not came here with violation like Datu Lapu-Lapu told us."Said Sigala

"Datu Lapu-Lapu is an honorable man. Despite the stern relation with our family and well-known for piracy, he was a good friend."Said Tupas

"Whoa! They can talk our language?"Asked Sonata

"One useful thing that Magellan had left..."Whispered Adagio

"So... white men, what are you seeking in our kingdom?"Asked Tupas

"Improvement."Said Miguel

"Improvement?"Asked Tupas

"We're going to improve the land of yours with trade and commerce. With our goods from our homeland and colonies, the Cebunos shall have the better lives."Said Miguel

"In exchange of?"Asked Tupas

"As I said before, we're here to trade."Said Miguel

"I know that. But what I truly mean is...to conduct business with you. What we must do?"Asked Tupas

"It's a simple thing, Your Majesty. Conversion."Said Miguel

"Conversion?"Asked Tupas

"On free will, we want to know how many people of yours will left this paganism practice and embrace

the light of Chrisitianity. If some of them willing to convert, the business will be conducted."Said Miguel

"Disgrace! You said by yourself that your kind is to came here for trade! But yet, wanted us to accept the rule and religion of yours! This is NOT your land!"Said Tupas

"We're the vassals of the God. The God needs a vassal as a vassal needs the God. To represent the power of him and Spain here, the vassals are in demand."Said Miguel

"Then I'll give you a challenge. If your warriors won my warriors, I shall accept the rule of you white people.

But if not, everything still remain the same! Understood?!"Asked Tupas

"Loud and clear, Your Majesty."Said Miguel and he gets up with the Sirens and leave to prepare a military forces for the battle.

"Father! Why should we-"Said Sigala

"Are you going to bow down and let someone else walk into your home and let them act like that this is their place?"Asked Tupas

"Of course not, father."Said Sigala

"Then do what was I told you to do!"Said Tupas

"Yes, father."Said Sigala and he leaves to prepare and train the military forces.

Later on the Noon of May 8, in the Plains near Cebu City...

"FIRER!"Shouted Miguel and his conquistadors open fire on the incoming Cebuno warriors that armed with just bows, arrows, spears and swords, killing them all.

"FIRER!"Shouted Adagio and Aria and the cannoneers open fire with their cannons and bombard another platoon of the Cebuno archers to their demises.

The Spanish swordmen, spearmen, horsemen, infantries, crossbowmen then charge out into the battlefield and begin the direct assault on the Cebuno warriors.

In just one hour, the forces of the Cebuno warriors finally surrender because they're outnumbered. Miguel then tells King Tupas to come to the Spanish fort at

the shore for the treaty. The King of Cebu accepts and go with him along with the survivors in his forces and go with the Spanish forces that made of 500 of

the Spanish and Portuguese conquistadors to their fort.

Later, in the Governor's Mansion of the Cebu Fort...

"Now, sign, Your Majesty."Said Sonata as she's giving him a feather with black ink.

"Fine..."Said Tupas and he signs his name on the treaty, recognizing the power of the Spanish Empire and making his kingdom as a state in the Spanish Empire.

But despite reached the land of Asia as they was originally wanted, they still have yet satisfied. The Sirens and the European explorers are still on the search for the lands

of China aka Cathay, Japan aka Nippon, Spice Islands aka Maluku Islands. But unknown to them, there are still many more obstacles, peoples, lands, kingdoms, confederations

and an Islamic empire that the Sirens and the Spaniards must face. Unknown to them, some islands nearby are the territories of the Islamic empire called Bruneian Empire.

And up forward in the north of Cebu, an Islamic kingdom called Kingdom of Tondo is waiting for the Europeans. After almost a hundred of years, the Spaniards have to confront

the people that had faced in back in the Reconquista once again. Only this time, the Muslims of the lands of Asia know nothing about them, which giving them the advantage.


	35. Quest for Philippines Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 35 Quest For Philippines Part 2

Four years later in the year of 1569, the Spaniards had learned of the islands of Panay and Mindoro and due to the scarity of the foods and provisions in Cebu and with that

Panay is nearer, Lopez de Legazpi then order the second settlement to be establish there but once the expedition managed to landed and founding the second colony for Spain

in Philippine Islands, the pirates of the Bruneian Empire, the Moro pirates, raid them up several times for slaves and values but because that the Spaniards have galleys and

bigger cannons while the Moro pirates are still using galleys and swivel guns, the Spanish forces managed to establish the permanent settlement at the bank of the Panay River.

With the permanent settlement is established the Moro pirates temporarily gone, Miguel Lopez de Legazpi then moved the capital of the Captaincy General of Philippines Islands

from Cebu to Panay. Later in 1570, Lopez de Legazpi and his grandson, Juan de Salcedo, and their men have another encounter with the locals from the confederation and a

state of the Bruneian Empire called Kedatuan of Madja-as. All councilors welcome the Spanish conquistadors to their island and made a blood compact with them. And through

the blood compact, the Spaniards then begin to spread the Catholicism throughtout the land and so does the trade, culture, custom and technologies. Sometime later, more and

more attacks from the Moro pirates from the Bruneian Empire occur with the attempt to punish the people of the confederation for treason and to force the Spaniards to leave

the island. With the attacks keep happening nonstop, all 10 Datus of the confederation eventually came to the agreement to secede the confederation out from the

Bruneian Empire and join the Spanish Empire instead. Now, whatever lands on the Panay Island that are part of the Kedatuan of Madja-as are now part of the Spanish Empire.

In the Governor's mansion in Cebu City...

"Hmm..."Moaned Adagio as she's looking at the map of the Philippines Islands that she got from the natives. What is she looking at is the largest island of all, the Luzon Island.

"So tell me again, Adagio. Why's this island? And not the other states of the Bruneian Empire?"Asked Aria

"This island is largely unpopulated with Muslims of the Bruneian Empire and mostly are pagans, Hindus and Buddhists."Said Adagio

"And?"Asked Aria

"They are easier to negotiate with."Said Adagio

"And since when we do negotiation?"Asked Aria

"Since when our current public leader is now an aged man with health problems."Said Adagio, referring that Miguel Lopez de Lagazpi

is now merely just an old man with not much of good health.

"We can still use his grandson and that Martin guy, you know that."Said Aria

"Juan de Salcedo and his brother, Felipe and the explorer Martin de Goiti maybe young but they're very alacking of big hatred and experience in conquest."Said Adagio

"Can't we just rapidly build them up like the previous times?"Asked Aria

"We may know about the Muslims but we have no idea with the abilities that the Buddhists and Hindus are holding."Said Sonata

"Seriously, Sonata? Are you thinking that they're powerful magicians or something else?"Asked Aria

"No, I'm just worrying."Said Sonata

"Humans are just humans, Sonata. They don't do much except struggle to survive."Said Aria

"Can you two stop arguing?! I am figuring out a plan of what to do with the other three kingdoms and its empire around us!"Said Adagio

"Why shouldn't we worry about the so-called Moro pirates first? They might come back."Said Aria

"Besides, I heard that they're working for the Sultan of the Bruneian Empire."Said Sonata

"Back to the point! We need to know about the three states on the Luzon Island!"Said Adagio

"That's simple thing to do, just set up an expedition and do some actions. And then, ta dah, new colony for the Spanish Empire."Said Aria

"I didn't gathering these documents just for some arguments and random actions! From what I found,

these states are under the rule of the one king known as Suleiman III."Said Adagio

"Wait? A different royalty can be a subordinate of another one?"Asked Sonata

"Well, in some ways. Emperor is the highter title than King... sometimes..."Said Aria

"In some ways or sometimes?"Asked Sonata

"Both."Said Aria

"Then, why don't you just said some ways and sometimes at the same time earlier?"Asked Sonata

"'Cause I know that you're too stupid to understand!"Said Aria

"No, I'm not!"Said Sonata

"Yes, you are."Said Aria

"Are not!"Said Sonata

"Are too!"Said Aria

"Are not!"Said Sonata

"Are too!"Said Aria

"Are not!"Said Sonata

"Are too!"Said Aria

"BE QUITE!"Shouted Adagio but immediately covers her mouth, don't want to alert the others in the nearby rooms.

"What we need to know is what is the weakness of his kingdom! If we found it, it was like we found his weakness itself!"Said Adagio

"Why are we even bothering in this whole thing?! Why can't we just send an expedition and seize the island just liek the other time before?"Asked Aria

"Aria, do you remember the Mexica people in Mexico?"Asked Adagio

"The people who eat dogs and do human sacrifice for the Sun God? How can I forget?"Asked Aria

"And have any of them really successfully repelled us for like 40 years?"Asked Adagio

"No..."Said Aria

"Well, here is the detail. Back at the day when Ferdinand Magellan landed at the island of Cebu,

he and his crewmen confronted one of the Cebuno King's rival, Datu Lapu Lapu."Said Adagio

"And that native nolemen and his men killed many of the Spaniards, including Magellan himself

and repelled the Spanish Empire from Philippines Islands for a longtime."Said Aria

"Which is 40 years! Aria, 40 YEARS!"Said Adagio

"And I assume that we can't let that happen, right?"Asked Sonata

"Indeed, Sonata. Very... indeed..."Said Adagio as she's looking at the region called Batangas on the Island of Luzon.

Later, at the Harbor of Panay Island...

"As you said, my ladies."Said Martin and Juan and they both walk away to prepare the expedition to Luzon Island.

"Piece of cake."Said Adagio

"Where?!"Asked Sonata as she's looking for cake everywhere.

"It's just an idiom, Sonata."Said Aria

"Ooh..."Said Sonata and when they are about to leave, an explosion suddenly happens in the water.

"BOOM!"

"What the heck was that?!"Asked Aria and Adagio turns to look back and see the galleys of the Moro pirates are approaching.

"The Muslim pirates are back!"Said Adagio

"Everyone! Battle station!"Said Juan and he quickly runs down from the command ship while Martin is remaining there to be in charge.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

On the Command Galley...

"FIRER!"Shouted Moro Captain and his cannoneers immediately point their cannons to the harbor and light them up, bombing the harbor and its surrounding water.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

With this attack, the expedition is now delaying but the Sirens need more power. So they have no choice but to sing in the public and drain the hatred from the Moro pirates

in the galleys to powering themselves. Soon, the Spanish soldiers soon fell to this trick and both sides begin the bloody battle for this harbor and island without noticing that

they're now merely just the power sources for the evil beings from another dimension. As the battle keeps going worse, the Sirens are gaining more powers,

much to their pleasures and happiness.


	36. Quest for Philippines Part 3

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 36 Quest For Philippines Part 3

After the problem with the Moro pirates had been take care of, the Spanish expedition then departs for the Island of Luzon by the secret command of the Sirens with

120 conquistadors and 600 native warriors from Cebu and Panay islands to find the Muslim Kingdom of Tondo and Maynila, which is a vassal state of the Bruneian Empire.

Upon the landing in Maynila Bay, the Spanish and Portuguese conquistadors found that this bay is perfect as a base for trading with Cathay, Nippon and the Spice Islands.

Upon the arrival of the Europeans, the natives of the island had spotted them and quickly return to their capital to report about this. The new king of the Kingdom of Tondo

and Maynila, King Suleiman, son of King Matanda and nephew of Lakan Dula, is worrying about this. Still don't know what to do, his father suggests to keep quite and hope

that these white men will go away by their own will. But the conquistadors didn't, instead, they venture toward inland to seek for the resources and peoples of this island.

And just like when they landed, they're being watch by the natives of this island. As time passed by, the Europeans begin noticed that they're being watched and followed.

So the Sirens order Martin and Juan to take a break for the expedition and set up a camp for an incoming night, attempting to lure the spies out so they can catch them.

At the Spanish's camp...

"Still nothing..."Said Portuguese Guard #1 and he walks to the right direction with musket in his hands.

"Nothing here as well."Said Portuguese Guard #2 and he walks to a pool nearby with crossbow in his hands. The two Spanish Guards arming with spears near the Sirens' tent

are standing to guard their masters' place. Unknowningly, they all are being watched by the spies of the Kingdom of Tondo and Maynila. After spotted the invaders, they quickly

return to the capital and report this to their king. King Suleiman then orders to setup an ambush with a small forces to test how powerful these people are. They later return to

the Europeans' campside and setup a trap. With every ways of escape are surround, the warriors begin the attack on the Europeans and their Visayan allies.

"AMBUSH!"Shouted Spanish Conquistador and the other conquistadors and allies of them quickly get up and have themselves armed.

*BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!*

All war dogs then got unleashed out and they quickly scatter out to search for the invaders to kill. Some conquistadors quickly mount on horses and run out randomly into

many directions while the arrows and gunshots are surrounding them everywhere. In the middle of the battle, the Sirens awake and take a look at the situation. Found that

it is too dangerous and still have a lot of power intact, they decided to stay hidden in their tent for their own safety. And they were right, because thing goes from bad to worse,

for the natives of this island, of course. In the confusion, the dogs manage to found them and bite some of them, exposing them to the conquistadors. The war dogs keep

exposing the hiding native warriors to their masters to the point of 'take no more' of the native warriors. The forces leader decided to retreat for the life of him and the lives

of his men. With they're retreating, the conquistadors and their allies burst out in happiness because of their victory over the natives.

Later in the morning, at the Castle in Manila...

"Fire-breathing metal sticks?! Are you two sure?"Asked Suleiman

"Very sure, sir."Said Platoon Leader

"I saw everything with my own eyes, Youg Highness. We and the others did."Said Platoon Leader's bodyguard

"So... just because of the fire-breathing weapons, you and your men decided to ran?"Asked Suleiman

"Absolutely not, sir. It's because of the heavy losses."Said Platoon Leader

"How many we lost?"Asked Suleiman

"One in three of my men, sir. They also possesing with the demonic man-killing dogs and some sort large animals for ride."Said Platoon Leader's bodyguard

"Fire-breathing weapons, swords and spears made of steel and demonic animals? Interesting..."Said Suleiman

"Your Highness, our kingdom had faced many opponents before but... I believe that this one is too great."Said Platoon Leader

"With these kind of weapons by their side, we're no match to them."Said Platoon Leader's bodyguard

"So what? Just because they have the greater weapons and more ferocious beasts, we have to surrender just because of this two reasons?!"Asked Suleiman

"Well... I... I..."Said Platoon Leader but unable to explain back because he can't find the right reason.

"You two are dismissed. I want to think this our myself."Said Suleiman as he's rubbing his forehead.

"As you said, Your Majesty."Said Platoon Leader and his bodyguard and they both quickly leave the throne room.

"The rest of you as well."Said Suleiman

"As you said, Your Majesty."Said The Servants and Maids and they all quickly leave the throne room.

"Hmm... one big problem, this is."Said Suleiman as he's thinking of how to deal with the conquistadors from Europe.

Meanwhile, at the Spanish's camp, in the Sirens' tent...

"Finish."Said Martin and he shows the letter to the Sirens.

"Well done. Now, give it to a messenger and send it to the ruler of the natives."Said Adagio

"As you said, ma'am."Said Martin and he walks out from the tent to get the private messenger of him.

"I highly doubt that the King of this island will take this nicely. Despite as a message of friendship,

but I don't think he will accept the rule of King Philip of Spain anytime soon."Said Aria

"That is what we always wanted, Aria. If war sparked, more powers we will get."Said Adagio

"But aren't we already have plenty of territories back in the New World and Europe?"Asked Sonata

"And with the whole Iberian Union thing, we also have the access to India as well."Said Aria

"This is now about population or territories, girls. This is about the powers that we are needing for our own."Said Adagio as she's looking out and seeing that Martin de Goiti is

talking with his private messenger about the message of friendship for the King of Kingdom of Tondo and Maynila. Later, the private messenger departs by horse for the Kingdom

of Tondo and Maynila to deliver the message to its ruler.

Later, at Noon, in the throne room of the Castle of Manila...

"Your Highness!"Said Royal Guard as he's running into the throne room with the message in his hand.

"What is it?"Asked Suleiman

"The White Men had delivered the message."Said Royal Guard and the King quickly grabs it, open it and read it. At first, he is glad that the Spaniards are offering friendship

to him and his people but the exchange for this friendship of them immediately change his mood. For the friendship from the Spaniards, the people of Luzon must recognize

and submit to the sovereignty of the Spanish Empire, much to King Suleiman's dismay.

"*Sigh!*"Sighed Suleiman

"Your Highness... what should we do?"Asked Vizier

"Friendship exchanged by surrender the island, not anytime soon. Submitting to the Bruneian Empire

has already humilimated us enough. No, this time is no submit. There is only war!"Said Suleiman


	37. Quest for Philippines Part 4

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 37 Quest For Philippines Part 4

After made the decision, King Suleiman III of Tondo and Maynila then writes a letter and give it to his messenger to give it to the Spaniards that if they don't leave this island

of him, there will be war. When Martin de Goiti and the Sirens received the letter, they immediately order the preparation for the invasion. The Spanish forces and the native

warriors that came with them then begin their move and walk toward to the capital of Manila for battle. In the plain little far from the capital, right before it, the soldiers, both

Tondoese and Maynilan peoples, are setting up outposts and fortifications to oppose the invading army. Leading by King Suleiman himself, the soldiers of the kingdom of this

island are willingly to fight for him and for their people and their home. Days passed into weeks and weeks turned into months as both sides are preparing themselves for the

incoming strike from one another. Finally, on May 24, 1570, the Spanish forces and their native allies arrive at the ridge before the soon-to-be battlefield, the plain before the

capital of Manila of Kingdom of Tondo and Maynila. Before the coqnuistadors and their native allies could do anything, a Tondonese soldier spotted them and warn the entire

army. Soon, every warriors have themselves armed and positioned themselves at their places in each fort and outpost. Seeing that the enemies are ready, the Sirens order

Martin de Goiti to launch an attack on them right there.

"CHARGE!"Shouted Martin and he's ride and lead his forces out into the battle. The war dogs got unleashed and they quickly take the lead out before the army and heading right

to the soldiers that are on the ground. With the dogs are keeping the soldiers on the ground busying, the Spanish forces then focus the attack on the fortifications and outposts

instead. The forces split into several squads, escorting and guarding by many of the Cebuno and Panayan warriors and archers. With the superior weapons and aid from the

native allies, each Spanish squadron manages to break into the fortifications and outposts and take the soldiers in there that are using the position up there as advantage

against their soldiers out. The battle keeps rage on and the Tondonese and Maynilan warriors are the losing side. Eventually, most of the fortifications and outposts eventually

got burned down and many of King Suleiman's men had been killed. With the heavy loss, King Suleiman orders a retreat to the uphill, abandoning the capital of their own

kingdom. After the abandonment of the natives, the Spaniards then claim the capital but due to the heavy destruction caused by their own cannons, they decided to establish a

settlement near the destroyed capital instead. Martin also named the settlement after the capital of the natives as Manila.

Inside the establishing settlement of Manila...

"Almost..."Said Spaniard Man as he's helping his comrades pulling the cannon up onto the platform to put it into the that hole made for it. Nearby, a Catholic Church is being

construct with many men and not far from them, a well is being dig by the Visayan allies that came with them. But not everyone is working because they guards to look out for

any threats are also need. Those who were assign for this job are patrolling around the settlement with their weapons. While everyone, the Europeans and Visayans, are

working on the construction of this settlement, the Sirens are working on the next part of their plan, making this island is a territory of the Spanish Empire.

Inside the office of the constructing Governor's Mansion...

"What do you mean we stop at here?!"Asked Aria

"Aren't we suppose to take out the whole island or the surrounding ones?"Asked Sonata

"Believe me, girls. I also wanted to but due to that we have only just 880 of men living in this settlement and we have yet learn about

every locations on this island. We have to wait until the reinforcement from Cebu arrives, which is going to be a very long time."Said Adagio

"And how long that will take?"Asked Aria

"How the heck should I know? A month? Or maybe a year?!"Asked Adagio

"Great... so we're stucking without support from anyone and anything for at least a year!"Said Aria

"But look on this side, Aria. No one on this island can stop us from asking for more reinforcement, at least now."Said Adagio

"Well... if you put it that way..."Said Aria and the Sirens then turn to look at the sleeping Martin.

"Martin!"Said Adagio and Aria, waking Martin de Goiti up.

"Hmm?! Huh?!"Asked Martin as he's looking around in confusion.

"Write a letter to Miguel Lopez de Legazpi right now! Stating that we need more help to take over this island."Said Adagio

"As you said, my ladies!"Said Martin and he quickly runs to his desk and begin to write a letter.

Meanwhile, at the Bank of the Pampanga River...

"Ended in failure..."Said Tondonese Commander

"But that doesn't mean it is over."Said Suleiman and he turns to look at his commander and his men near him.

"Get me a paper and other writing tools, I'm going to ask for some assistances."Said Suleiman

"As you command, Your Majesty."Said Tondonese Commander and his warriors and they leave to find what their kind ordered.

"Those White Men will pay for destroyed our home!"Said Suleiman as he's looking the water with anger.

One year later, at Shore of Luzon at Cavite...

"TOMP!"

The anchor was drop into the water as the galleon is landing. A big Spanish fleet that prepared ever since the request of Martin de Goiti and secretly, by the Sirens, had arrived

at the shore of the largest island in this sea. Many Europeans, Spaniards, Portuguese people, and even Germans from the Holy Roman Empire and the Venetians from the

Republic of Venice, are also participate in this conquest in search of the riches for their own. Hundreds of them row boats to the shore and once ashore, they immediately

unloading their weapons, war animals and food supply down to the land and continue the expedition toward inland to find the settlement that was established by Martin de Goiti.

As they're venturing toward inland, they are also being watched by the spies of the Kingdom of Tondo. With Kingdom of Maynila and the capital fell a year ago, only the Kingdom

of Tondo is standing against the invading Europeans and their allies. Upon seeing the arrival of the newcomers, the spies immediately get out of there and return to the land

on this island to report this to their King.

Later, inside the Throne Room of Tondo Castle of the Tondo's capital...

"So they called out for reinforcement... clever move..."Said Suleiman

"Despite that I asked you this for numerous times, tell me again why am I helping you?"Asked Lakandula

"Two of your nephews are the prisoners there, my friend. So... about the vessels I requested?"Asked Suleiman

"Our vessels are for trade, not for battle. Small armament each one has just for defense."Said Lakandula

"It seems you have no care about this conquest by the invaders from the Eastern Sea at all."Said Suleiman

"Careless in this? I am not. It's just that... why should businessmen and traders must fight to bloody just for some little goods?"Asked Lakandula

"Do you REALLY believe that they're here for trade?!"Asked Suleiman

"Consider that I also have the weapons with gunpowder in my possession as well, I see that they're not

much difference from us. Just wearing different clothes and has different colors of skin."Said Lakandula

"Then they better ask rather than set up a conquest! And if they're going to say 'just to set up a base for trade' to me and getaway! They're wrong!"Said Suleiman

"Maynila was destroyed because of your dislike and hatred in what you don't even know. Always believing that strange new things will destroy the faith, culture

and the holiness of religions of us. Sometimes, not all new things are bad. Even that they're look so scary but if you just open your mind, you may see something

good inside."Said Lakandula

"Keep babbling won't change my mind, old friend. I'm still going to have them executed for their crime against the Kingdom of Tondo and Maynila!"Said Suleiman

"Saying is all I can. I hope you will learn your lesson, in some way and in someday... soon."Said Lakandula

"Thanks for helping... not much..."Said Suleiman and he then gets up from his chair and leave the throne room to prepare a naval forces to crush the European invaders.

Several days later, on June 3, 1571, the former ruler of Kingdom of Maynila, Rajah Suleiman and his enforcer, Tarik Suleiman, led their troops down through the Pampanga River

to the Bangkusay Channel. Heard of the rumors from the natives, Martin de Goiti and Miguel Lopez de Legazpi order to move every galleons in the fleet with 2000 men on them

to the Bankusay Channel to confront the native warriors. Using the strategic of scatter out into many groups containing just a few ships in each one, making every warships

look like easy target to be pick on. Secretly, the cannons are loaded and are ready to be open fire anytime soon. Seeing the Spanish warships are scattering around, the 40 of

war boats row armed with small cannon in each one come out from the river and enter the sea without fear or doubt. Just when they have all 27 warships of the Spanairds

surrounded, a big shock happens when the Martin and Miguel order every ships to open fire with everything they got. Suddenly, every Spanish warships then open fire on their

enemies with their cannons, killing hundreds of native warriors. But that didn't end the natives' attempt to drive the Europeans out. Instead, those who survived from the

bombardments climb on some of the warships to fight the Europeans hand-to-hand and head-to-head, continuing the Battle of Bankusay Channel.


	38. Embassies of the East Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 38 Embassies Of The East Part 1

After ended the conquest of Philippines Islands, the conquistadors of the Spanish Empire set out to find the Spice Islands and the lands of Cathay and Nippon.

Many of expeditions come and go and in the end, they found Cathay, which was turn out to be China aka Empire of Great Ming. Due to that in Islam and Judaism

already have roots in the society of the peoples and and also have the Emperor's favor, the Spanish Empire turn to look further east at the land called Nippon or also

known as Japan. There, they also face with a problem once again. The survived Dutchmen and an Englishman named William Adams are working on the diplomatic mission

in the name of the United Provinces of Netherlands, one of the enemies of the Spanish Empire. Outnumbered and don't want to make the Japanese people feel uncomfortable

or get killed in the matter of the personal battle, the Europeans settle down their differences and co-operate with one another, unwillingly. In the year of 1613, the Shogun put

Date Masamune, the Daimyo of Sendai in charge of the embassy of Japan to Spain. He then carefully selected the representative of the land of Japan and found that in a

samurai named Hasekura Tsunenaga. In the meantime across the lands, in the Persian Empire of the Safavid dynasty, Shah Abbas of Persia is also plotting to seek help from

Europe to fight against the Ottoman Empire. He dispatched an Englishman named Robert Shirley as the leader of this embassy. Both eastern nations have the common purpose,

to find the land that has the power to be ally and Spain is the perfect one for this role. For the Sirens, they're helping the ambassador, the samurais and the traders of leave

Japan on the mission back to the heartland of the Spanish Empire.

On the Deck of San Buena Ventura...

"Men!"Said Adagio

"Check!"Said Aria and Sonata

"Cargoes!"Said Adagio

"Check!"Said Aria and Sonata

"Ambassador!"Said Adagio

"Check!"Said Aria and Sonata

"Alright! All set, captain!"Said Adagio

"You heard the lady! Sail the ship!"Said Spanish Captain and two men then pulling the anchor up. The ship then sails

out toward the east into the New World where the colonies of the Spanish Empire are locating at.

Meanwhile, in the Palace of Isfahan, the Capital of the Persian Empire...

"Mr. Shirley, do you understand of what I order you to do?"Asked Abbas

"Yes sir."Said Robert

"With the cloth of we Persians on you, you shall be much more safer. The Europeans cannot tell

the difference. Beside, my ancestors once dispatched an embassy to Europe before."Said Abbas

"To convince the Catholic nation like Spain, it is hard. The King of Spain himself is also the Holy Roman Emperor."Said Robert

"I have no interest in the war game between your own peoples. What I wanted is the help to do trade and help us fight against the Ottoman Empire!"Said Abbas

"With all due respect, Your Highness. I heard that Shi'a Islam and Roman Catholic are having more in common. We can rely on this part."Said Robert

"Hmm. Very well... I hope that Allah will help you in this."Said Abbas

"And may the God brings the Persian Empire in both, the victory in this war and the successful in

my mission."Said Robert and then he leaves to prepare the embassy and to select the men for this mission.

Now, the Embassies of the East are on the way to meet the world's greatest empire and also the most powerful nation in Europe, Spain.

Few days later, aboard San Buena Ventura, in the Captain's cabin...

"The first destination we will reach is one of the colonies of our, New Spain, and then we travel

by land to another side of it and then set out across the Ocean Sea to Spain."Said Adagio

"How long this will take? Both, going and returning."Said Hasekura

"Well, we don't actually know."Said Aria

"But no worry, Mr. Tsunenaga. With the help of the people around you, nothing can go wrong."Said Sonata

"I hope so."Said Hasekura

"We as well. The Spanish Empire doesn't have much of allies."Said Adagio

"So this is like an only chance of us. What that is the first might have the possibility to be the last on many occasions."Said Aria

"So the best is to get to Spain and the Papal States as fast as possible and have the diplomatic relation confirmed."Said Hasekura

In the meantime, at the Gate of Isfahan in the Persian Empire...

"Are you men ready?"Asked Robert as he's looking at his older brother, Anthony, his wife, Teresia and the other Persian merchants, emissaries, mullahs and soldiers.

"Order from Shah Abbas the Great, ready or not, we must accept."Said Anthony

"I will always be the side of my husband, wherever he traveled to."Said Teresia

"And the rest of you men?"Asked Robert and the Persians then nodded as yes.

"Then let's begin the journey."Said Robert and he rides horse down south with his wife, his older brother and and his men to get to the port city in the Persian Gulf to

get a galleon of the Portuguese or Spanish people to travel to Europe on the diplomatic mission to search for allies and trading partners. Like the embassy of Japan,

the embassy of the Persian Empire is also having the other purpose more than just visiting Spain as well, to visit the the capital of Rome in the Papal States and to talk

with Pope Paul V about the alliance in religion, trade and military between the Catholic nations such as Spain and the Shi'a Islam nations such as Persia.


	39. Embassies of the East Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 39 Embassies Of The East Part 2

On the day of 18 October, 1613, the first galleon built by the Japanese people called the San Beuna Ventura left Japan for the diplomatic mission to the heartland of the

Spanish Empire. In the meantime, an embassy of the Persian Empire leading by an Englishman named Robert Shirley is also on the same quest. The primary goals of both

embassies are to visit the European lands, particularly the Catholic nations, to obtain the good relations, alliances, confirmation to exchange goods, meet the King of Spain

and the Pope of Rome in the Papal States. The first destination of the Japanese Embassy is the New Spain, at the harbor town of Acapulco while the Persian Embassy's first

destination is the homeland of the Shirley brothers, the Kingdom of England, which is part of the Great Britain, a Protestant nation. After the long restless journeys,

both Asian embassies made it to their first destinations.

On 25 January 1614, in the Throne Room of the Buckingham Palace, Kingdom of Britain...

"Anthony Shirley and Robert Shirley hereby pay respect to King James of England, Scotland, Ireland and Wales."Said Anthony

"You all may rise."Said James

"Thank you, Your Highness."Said Anthony and he then gets up along with his brother, his sister-in-law and men, both English and Persians.

"Now that all kingdoms in the isles are united under my dynasty, the next objective is to find friends in this world for us. You were of the many that the late Queen Elizabeth

of the Tudor sent out. I hope the result in unify the military of the Persian Empire is good to hear as much as the alliance between England and Morocco and the establishment

of the colonies in the New World."Said James

"The unification of the military of the Great Safavid happaned by its very own military officers, I'm merely just an instructor."Said Robert

"No need to be humble, Mr. Shirley. From what I heard of you, the last Tudor Queen declared tha you can say

in the name of both states. So what brought you to my court as the Persian ambassador?"Asked James

"The Persian Empire of the Safavid is seeking for alliance and parntership in trade to fight against the Ottoman Empire, Your Highness."Said Robert

"Sounds interesting but yet, so unwise. Despite that we're having the better relation with the Sultanate of Morocco, the colonies and vassal states of the Ottoman Empire

in Africa near Morocco are also having the good relation with Britain as well. Declare war on the Turks may resulted as the lost of lives of the delagates and people that are

working with them."Said James

"Your Majesty, sometimes, we can only choose one. We cannot be friends to everyone. The anger and hatred between Turks and the Persians are because of the difference

sects in Islam. The Ottomans are Sunni Muslims while the Persians are Shi'a Muslims. Not to mention about the fight for territories between both empires."Said Robert

"Hmm. Interesting..."Said James and then he gets up from his throne and then helped his Queen,

Anne of Denmark up as well. Then, the King and the Queen of Britain walk toward to the emissaries.

"Tell me, what does the Persian Empire has to exchange after we British helped in unified

the military of yours and what are the differences between Sunni and Shi'a Islam?"Asked James

"Well..."Said Anthony as he's turning to look at the Persians for help in this.

Meanwhile, in Acapulco in New Spain, the Japanese embassy arrives alongside with many Spanish traders that made business in Japan. Before they landed,

the fights were erupted between the Spaniards leading by the conquistador named Sebastian Vizcaino and the Japanese people commanding by the techncian

named Tanaka Shosuke because of the disputes in presents of that the Spaniards received from the Shogun of Japan through his merchants, emissaries and ambassador.

Following these fights, the Japanese embassy and even some of the Spaniards tell this to the Archbishop of Church of San Francisco, Juan Perez de la Serna, who's represeting

the current Viceroy of New Spain and King Philip III of Spain in Acapulco Bay. In short time later, the orders were progmulgated to bring peace back between the European

and Asian peoples.

At the Front of Church of San Francisco...

"The Japanese people should not be submitted to attacks in this Land, but they should remit their weapons until their departure, except for Hasekura Tsunenaga

and eight of his retinue... the Japanese will be free to go where they want, and should be treated properly. They should not be abused in words or actions.

They will be free to sell their goods. These orders have been promulgated to the Spanish, the Indians, the Mulattos, the Mestizos, and the Blacks, and those

who don't respect them will be punished. Ended the decree."Said Juan and then he rolls the decree up and get back inside the church with his friars and priests.

For the others around, they return to their own businesses. Hasekura ordered the merchants and traders to handover their weapons to the authorities of New Spain

until their departure while the ambassador and the eight of his samurais can still keep the swords with themselves. After the discussion ended, the Japanese merchants

and traders go on separate ways to check on the new land and its goods and its inhabitants, both the natives and the Spanish colonists. Some arrived at the silver and

copper mines to see and learn how the valuable and difference of silver and copper in the New World are. One of them is Tanaka Shosuke, the Japanese technician who picked

on a fight with the Spanish conquistador that was tasked to took the Japanese embassy here earlier.

Meanwhile, in the Ambassador's house...

"So how far and how long from here to Spain?"Asked Hasekura

"Well, it is pretty much far. The Spanish Empire has been growing rapidly like the discovery of this New World we're standing on."Said Aria

"Speaking of which, how did this New World of Americas was discovered? And how long that it was founded?"Asked Hasekura

"It's all starting with a guy named Christopher Columbus and his brother, Bartholomew, are asking for help for a royal house to

sponsor them in the quest to Asia. The original goal is to find your homeland, Cathay and the Spice Islands."Said Adagio

"But instead, their ships and their crewmen ended up here in the New World. At the island called San Salvador, which became the first Spanish colony."Said Sonata

"And does he know that this is not Asia?"Asked Hasekura

"At first, he doesn't. Even that that his crewmen and younger brother are convincing him for several times, he's still stick with the believe

that this New World is Asia till his day to leave this world."Said Adagio as she's take a sip of the tea served by the Japanese ambassador.

"And how did the people called this Americas instead of Columbia?"Asked Hasekura

"Simple, because of his Florentine competitor named Amerigo Vespucci. He is the one who found that

that this new continent is actually the New World that never been known to the Old World."Said Aria

"And what made your Spaniards came to the idea of the creation of the Spanish Empire?"Asked Hasekura

"Long story short, the goods of the New World of that time such as pineapples and turkeys did't

made profit as much as he expected."Said Adagio as she's taking a senbei from a dish of senbeis.

"That is when slavery on the native people happened despite that the Catholic Monarchs banned slavery in Spain."Said Aria before takes a sip at her tea.

"And that is when the expansion to the other islands and to the mainland of Mexico came."Said Sonata as she's eating a senbei.

"After the known places in New World is now New Spain, the Empire then spreads out across the Magellan Sea into the Philippines Islands."Said Adagio

"And after expansion, the King of Spain decided to halt the conquest and trying the diplomatic and trade instead. But of course, the religious conversion is still occur."Said Sonata

"So you ladies have no more to worry because me and my emissaries are going to negotiate with the King of Spain and the Pope of Papal States."Said Hasekura

"That is what really worrying us."Whispered The Sirens, knowing that the Pope and the King of Spain hardly accept things that appear to be things that were not of the God.

Later, at the Mulberry Garden, Tanaka and the other merchants are taking a look at the garden that the Spanish gardeners are working on growing the Mulberry trees for sale.

Mr. Shosuke and his men seem to have interest in the fruits, the structure and thickness of each Mulberry tree. They believe that they can made the objects such as the bath of

out the wood of these trees perfectly and their fruits can made the good preserved foods. So far, the only goods that the Japanese people saw so far are just silvers, coppers and

the wood made of Mulberry trees and their fruits.


	40. Embassies of the East Part 3

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 40 Embassies Of The East Part 3

Due to the similarities in Catholicism and Shi'a Islam, King James is displease with this yet, also take this as consideration in case that if the alliance with

the Sultanate of Morocco failed and so of another possibility alliance with the Ottoman Empire. After they left the Buckingham Palace, the embassy encounters

with the officers of the East India Company, who are having the interest in the diplomatic relation and trade with the Persian Empire in order to help the good relation

between Britain, Persia and the Mughal of India. The Shirley brothers and their followers are please to hear this and decided to take their time to talk with them and the

Head of the Company and this lead for the two months of staying in London. Two months later, in New Spain, Hasekura and his emissaries and merchants are still working

on studying the goods they have found in this bay. Found nothing more than just silvers, coppers and wood made of mulberry trees and their fruits, the Japanese embassy

leaves Acapulco for the heart of New Spain in Mexico after stayed at Acapulco Bay while the Persian embassy in London left Britain for the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth

to meet who is the representative of King Sidismund III of Vasa, the ruler of Poland, Luthuania and Sweden.

In Mexico City, Palace of Cortes in Mexico...

"So... Ambassador, what do you think of New Spain?"Asked Luis

"It's such a beautiful land, Viceroy Luis de Velasco."Said Hasekura and he offers him the Japanese green tea.

"Thank you, Ambassador."Said Luis and takes a sip at his tea.

"And what do you have to trade with our silvers, coppers and products made of Mulberry trees?"Asked Luis

"Well, we have some fine clothes, writing desks and some of all types of sort of things made of iron here to sell in exchange of your goods."Said Hasekura

"Three to three in general, I can take that. However, still needing the decision of the King to authorize this to make it official."Said Luis

"That is what me and my men are doing right now."Said Hasekura before takes sip at his tea.

Meanwhile, in the Seaside Town of Palanga, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth...

"So this is the famous commonwealth in the north of Europe?"Asked Anthony as he's looking at the beautiful sea and the bustling port. The fishermen and merchants

are selling fishes and other things that they caught in the sea to the people around them. Then, they head out to find the delegates of the commonwealth, who might be

waiting for them elsewhere in the city. Once they enter the city, they see a carriage pulling by four horses and a number of horsemen, all appear to be Swedish, coming right

toward to them while the citizens are getting out of the way before get step on by the horses. The carriage and the horsemen then stopped when they reached the Persian

embassy and come out of the carriage is the representative of King Sigismund III of Vasa of Sweden. The representative and his men then takes the Persian embassy on a

journey to the capital of the commonwealth in Cracow, where the King of Sweden is waiting for them. A month later, they arrive at the capital of the commonwealth and

enter the impressive Wawel Castle to meet the Swedish King.

In the Eastern Royal Garden...

"Sir! The Persian embassy has arrive!"Said Chief Butler

"Let them enter and serve them snacks and wine."Said Sigismund

"Yes, sir. Right away."Said Chief Butler and he walks with his subordinates to get the ambassador and the emissaries.

Later, in the Courtyard of the Castle...

"The King demands the presences of you and your followers."Said Chief Butler and he leads the way while his men are escorting the Englishmen and the Persians to

the Eastern Royal Garden. When they arrive at the garden, the King of Sweden invites the leader of the embassy, Robert Shirley, to sit with him while the butlers of him

are preparing snacks and tables for the others.

"I heard from my intelligence that the Persian King is requesting for alliance in Europe from

the Prime Minister in the Russia. He is too a Persian."Said Sigismund before takes sip of his wine.

"Actually, the ruler is called as the Shah of Persia but it can be translated as King as well."Said Robert

"Well then, what can the Shah of Persia and his Empire have to offer to me and my subjects?"Said Sigismund

"The Persian Empire is a stronghold between the East and the West and also controlling the Silk Route from the furthest known east."Said Robert

"Controlling the cargoes from the East. Hmm. Sounds good."Said Sigismund

"If you want the silks and other interesting goods from the East that we got from doing trade with the Eastern lands, we can make a deal."Said Robert

"I'm listerning, Mr. Shirley."Said Sigismund as he's letting his butler reflling his cup.

"We can trade with one another if you provide the military assiatance against the Ottomans and became Persian's ally."Said Robert

"Hmm. Considering that we're having the problem with the Turks about conflict in the borderland at Moldavia. This can be taken into consideration."Said Sigismund

"So you decided to join us?"Asked Robert

"Not quite. The main problem actaully came from the Cossacks, they're raiding the Moldavia a lot lately but we're dealing with that right now.

If we can subjugated and have those raiders arrested, the war between us and the Ottoman Empire is unnecessary."Said Sigismund

"Ooh... but still, if they cannot be stop and you entered the conflict with the Ottomans, we will be there for you."Said Robert

"Thank you."Said Sigismund and he raises his cup into the air and so Mr. Shirley and hit them softly before drink the wine.

Meanwhile, in the Food Shop in Mexico City, Mexico...

"So what do you men think of the New World?"Asked Adagio

"Just like how the colonists described, such beautiful place."Said Tanaka

"And what do you think of the natives?"Asked Aria

"They so peaceful. They cannot be as bad as much as what I heard from the whole Spanish invasion of Mexico, right?"Asked Tanaka

"They were 'bad'."Said Adagio

"But they're nicer now! The graceful faith of Spain helped them out of themselves."Said Sonata

"I want to ask this for a while, why the Emperor of Japan wanted to befriend with the Spanish Empire?"Asked Aria

"Simple. Because of the impressive goods of this New World and new interesting faith such as Christianity."Said Tanaka

"And you and the others take these changes well?"Asked Adagio

"Changes happen from time to time. Better go along with it or else."Said Tanaka

"Smart man, you are."Said Aria

"Well, I'm a technician after all."Said Tanaka


	41. Embassies of the East Part 4

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 41 Embassies Of The East Part 4

42 of Japanese people had converted to Catholicism from Shinto religion and decided to live in Mexico of New Sapin permanently wile the others who didn't convert continue

the mission to Spain. But there are also some others, like Tanaka Shosuke, who chose to return to Japan with the exchanged goods from New Spain instead. Once out of the

shores of New Spain, the Japanese Embassy stopped at the island of Cuba at the city of Havana to get the new ship and to resupply. This whole operation takes time for six

days but in the end, they manage to continue the voyage to the heartland of the Spanish Empire. In the meantime, Robert Shirley is knighted as Count Palatine by

Emperor Rudolf II of the Holy Roman Empire, who quickly came to Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth when he heard of the famous Embassy of Persian that is seeking

for the alliance against the Ottoman Empire. Few days after the ceremony, Robert and and his Persian emissaries are also leaving Cracow and heading down south

to get to Spain by horses and also hoping that King Sigismund III will give yes as answer to form an alliance against the Ottoman Empire. Now, the embassies of both

Asian lands are about to meet each other at the first primary goal of them, in Spain.

Aboard the Command Ship of the Spanish fleet...

"*THUNDER CRASH!*"

"Pull up! Pull up!"Said Spanish Sailor #1 as he's helping the other sailors pulling ropes of the sails tightly while those who are above are tying the ropes up.

"Hold the cannons!"Said Spanish Captain and the other three sailors quickly tying the ropes on each cannon as fast as possible.

"Sir!"Said Spanish Sailor #2

"What is it?"Asked Spanish Captain

"One of our men spotted the combined fleets of the Moroccan and the English nearby! If we don't hurry, the worse thing might come next!"Said Spanish Sailor #2

"But if we release the sails, the lightnings will destroy them!"Said Spanish Captain

"But if we decided to fight, the possibility to lose is high!"Said Spanish Sailor #2

"How can you be so sure?!"Asked Spanish Captain

"Because their fleet is bigger than ours and have more armament!"Said Spanish Sailor #2

"On second thought, battle seems to be pointless sometimes."Said Spanish Captain and he takes the ship to another way. Soon, the rest of the fleet follow and manage to

avoid to get into the conflict with the fleets of the Moroccans and the Englishmen. One danger is now avoided but another one is not, the Spanish fleet is still being lock into

the violent storm that can tear their ships apart. In the cabin below, the Japanese emissaries and ambassador is sitting in worry outside, hoping that they will get to

Spain unharmed.

"I hope this mission worth this."Said Hasekura before to walks away to sit on his chair.

"We as well..."Said Aria but said it as a lie because she is missing the time when she and

her friends were fighting and cause conflicts to the Muslims and the natives of the New World.

Meanwhile, At the Borderland between France and the Holy Roman Empire...

"Here we are, the peaceful land of France."Said Robert

"And Spain is in its south."Said Anthony

"So how far between us and the capital of Spain?"Asked Persian Emissary

"Still very far but if we hurry, we shall meet him in the right time."Said Robert and the he rides his horse toward to town near this borderland between the Holy Roman Empire

and France. The Persian Embassy then continue their journey on this diplomatic mission in Europe to meet the Catholic King of Spain, the ruler of the world's greatest empire.

Both eastern embassies are relentlessly travelling to meet the current most powerful person in Europe and also the entire world, King Philip III of Spain. Despite of the great loss

of the northern part of the Seventeen Provinces in the Low Countries and the victory of England over the Spanish Armada, King Philip is still the most powerful man in the world

and so does his empire. Aboard the Command Ship of the Spanish fleet, the Sirens, particularly Sonata, is busying in fulling the Japanese people about the stories that she had

encountered during her lifetime in Spain. By stating that she learned everything from history books, the Japanese emissaries and the ambassador found it is believable. She told

them about the civil war of Al-Andalus that led to its fracture, resulting in the numerous Taifa States all over Spain and Portugal. Then comes the legendary Reconquista,

the long 700 years war of the Christians to regain the territories from the Arabs and Berbers that invaded and occupied ever since the 8th century. Each tale of Sonata is gaining

the joy of everyone else in the cabin, except for Adagio and Aria, who know pretty much everything and even more of each event and battle. Back on Europe mainland,

the Persian Embassy is travelling all days and nights and will stop unless it is very necessary only. On the fateful day of 21 October 1614, what they have been waiting for

very long has finally arrive. The Asian embassies finally arrive at the first primary destination, the heartland of the Spanish Empire, Spain. The Japanese Embassy arrives by

sea and their ships landed at the port in the city of Seville while the Persian Embassy arrives at the borderland between France and Spain at Navarre, the part of the land still

having conflict with one another about which kingdom it is rightfully belong to. The Japanese emissaries, their ambassador and their guards made of 30 samurais and

12 Japanese bowmen then walk out of the ship and begin to looking for the man who is waiting here for them, Duke Alonzo Perez de Guzman of Medina Sidonia.

After found the Duke, he and his men take them to his manor by carriages for some discussions before the real discuss with the King of Spain.

Meanwhile, in Edo, the capital of Japan...

"This is a big problem, sir."Said Samurai

"I've been aware of this ever since my father was still alive."Said Ieyasu

"Your Highness, there are many reports about the forced conversions and slavery on our own people. We must do something before it is too late!"Said Ieyasu

"Too late of too many death?"Asked Ieyasu

"No, sir. Before it's too late for the conquest of our land by the the foreign power!"Said Samurai

"What?!"Asked Ieyasu as he's widen in shock.


	42. Embassies of the East Part 5

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 42 Embassies Of The East Part 5

As the expedition of the Japanese Embassy is keep going on across the ocean, the Shogun of Japan is beginning to put the idea of having his country isolated and

forbid Christianity in Japan. However, due to the ambassador and the emissaries were already launch out into the larger world, there is nothing that the Emperor of Japan

can do. As the Japanese Embassy is sailing across the ocean, the Persian Embassy is also on a journey throughout Europe as well. Both embassies are now about to meet

one another on their way to the King of Spain. The fleet of the Japanese Embassy has arrive on 5 October 1614, the same day that the Persian Embassy arrives at the

borderland between Spain and France. Without anything else to worry, both sides have differences way of seeing and doing things. The Duke of Medina Sidonia, Alonzo Perez

de Guzman, has took the Japanese Embassy to his mansion and give them the good hospitality in Spanish style in the city of Seville while the Persian Embassy receives no

warm welcome because no ones know they already here. So all they can do is to just keep going until they arrive at Madrid. But of course, due to have no guide and the lack

of good communication in Spanish language, Robert Shirley, his older brother, Anthony Shirley, his wife, Teresia Sampsonia, and the Persian emissaries, are not going anywhere

else but sticking around in Barcelona until they have people who can understand English, Arabic or Persian languages properly. And after the months of doing nothing for both

embassies, their chance finally arrive.

At the Market in Barcelona...

"Thanks for the map, sir. And really, it's hard to find soneone who can speak English around here."Said Anthony as he's handing the map of entire Spain to his younger brother.

"No problem, young man. I'm one of the merchants that doing business with the Spanish Company after all. Ability to speak English is necessary."Said Spanish Merchant

"Thanks, sir."Said Anthony and they both do a hand shake together and then depart with the embassy.

"So Madrid is at the center of Spain. A very center city in the very center heartland of the world's largest empire."Said Robert

"Sounds ironic but cannot deny that it is now the fact either."Said Teresia

"Now all we have to do is to just go as the map told us to."Said Robert

"Then let's get going!"Said Anthony and he's ride out ahead of them.

"Hey! I'm the map's holder and also the leader of this embassy! You have to follow me, brother!"Said Robert and he's ride after his brother.

Soon, the others in the embassy ride after them onto the road that might lead them to anywhere in the Kingdom of Spain.

Meanwhile, in Seville, at the Duke's mansion...

"Ready for the trip to meet His Highness?"Asked Alonzo

"Ever since we departed from our homeland, sir."Said Hasekura

"Then let's get going!"Said Alonzo and the carriage driver hits the horses with whip and let them drag the carriage that containing the Duke of Medina Sidonia and the

Japanese Ambassador out while the Spanish guards and the Japanese emissaries and soldiers are going by horses. But not all of them are going, some emissaries and soldiers,

specifically the samurais, decided to stay behind in Seville to explore more about it because they ehard from Sonata that Seville is one of the best cities in Spain.

Speaking of them, the Sirens also continue their travel with the Japanese Embassy to meet the King of Spain as well.

Three months later, in Madrid...

"And here we are! The capital of Madrid!"Said Alonzo and every Japanese let out a big 'wow' in amazement.

"So Ambassador, do you want to take a little break first or want to go straight to the palace now?"Asked Alonzo

"The sooner we get to the palace, the sooner we may meet the King."Said Hasekura

"Wise saying, Ambassador."Said Alonzo and he orders the carriage driver to take everyone to the palace.

Meanwhile, in the Market...

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"Said Anthony and Robert as they're riding through the bustling market street with the Persian emissaries behind them. Luckily, everyone on the

street didn't get hurt because of this commotion. After out of the market, they quickly make their way to the royal palace where King Philip III of Spain is residing in,

along with his knights, soldiers and servants. As they're heading to the palace, they also unknowingly crash into the another Asian embassy as well. Upon seeing the

Japanese Embassy, Robert quickly orders a halt and the Persian Embassy immediately stops before they will crash into them. That is when both embassies meet one another

and the exchange gift between them is a silence moment of awkward. After that, the Duke of Medina Sidonia then greets the Persian Embassy and introduce them to the

Japanese Embassy. The Japanese people then bow in respect to the two Englishmen and the Persians. After the introduction, both Asian embassies enter the Royal Alcazar

of Madrid together to meet the King of Spain.

Later, in the Throne Room...

"Your Majesty, the Embassy of the Persian Empire and the Embassy of Japan have arrive."Said Advisor

"Get Duke Francisco Gomez de Sandoval of Lerman and Archbishop Bernado de Sandoval y Rojas of Toledo here.

I need them to be as the other representatives beside me and the Duke of Medina Sidonia."Said Philip

"As you said, Your Highness."Said Advisor and then he leaves to write the messages to get the Duke of Lerman and the Archbishop of Toledo. After the advisor had left,

the Asian embassies then enter the throne room by following the Duke of Medina Sidonia in. Before the greatness of the King of Spain, they all bow before him respectively.

"Your Majesty..."Said Alonzo

"Please, get up. All of you."Said Philip

"Thank you, Your Highness."Said Alonzo and he raises up along with the ambassadors and emissaries.


	43. Embassies of the East Part 6

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 43 Embassies Of The East Part 6

Now, the ambassadors and their embassies are finally face-to-face with the King of Spain. The ambassadors and the emissaries of Japan and Persia bow in respect to the ruler

of the Spanish Empire and then introduce themselves to the King. After the introduction, Duke Francisco Gomez de Sandoval, Archbishop Bernado de Sandoval y Rojas then

arrive with a Franciscan friar named Luis Sotelo, the discussion for trade then begin. Later, in the evening, King Philip then sets up a feast in the dining room in the palace and

invited the noblemen, the high priests and the ambassadors and their emissaries as guests. Throughout the entire feast, the King is usually being follow by Hasekura and

Robert Shirley, who're asking for the approval in trade and alliance with one another. King Philip then says to them that he will put this into consideration and will reply back

by his own personal letters. Upon hearing that, the ambassadors feel relief. For the emissaries of Japan and Persia, they're enjoying the foods and the discussion about the way

of life of each of them and also exchange knowledge in many ways such as how to use chopsticks with one another and the Spaniards. Next day, the Asian embassies then begin

the tour all over Spain to see each place by themselves. The guide of the tour is, of course, Duke Alonzo Perez de Guzmen and the Sirens themselves. He shows the Persians

and the Japanese people the greatness in the city of Madrid and then, Toledo. The tour keeps continue for many months as they travel up north to Zaragoza and then down

south to Granada. The Persians are very amaze that the Islamic monuments such as the famous Alhambra Palace of the Nasrid dynasty of the Emirate of Granada and the

first castle created by the Muslims during the conquest of Al-Andalus by the Umayyad Caliphate are still exist to this day while the Japanese emissaries and guards are astound

at the beauty of the heartland of the Spanish Empire. After many months of touring, Hasekura Tsunenaka then baptized as a Christian and have renamed himself as

Don Felipe Francisco Hasekura, along with some other Japanese emissaries that come with him and eventually, the time to meet the Pope then arrive.

The Japanese and Persian embassies left for the great Papal States by three Spanish frigates at Valencia.

In the Mediterranean Sea, on the Command Frigate...

"*THUNDER CRASH!*"

"That's the last one!"Said Spanish Sailor #1 as he's tying up the last rope of the cannon up.

"Good! Now, let's get out of here!"Said Spanish Sailor #2 and he quickly leaves for the cabin below with his comrade.

In the Cabin under the Deck of the Command Frigate...

"Finally! After stayed in Spain for many months, we managed to leave it!"Whispered Aria

"Why do you dislike the heartland, Aria?"Asked Sonata

"Well because it is the heartland, duh!"Whispered Aria

"And the problem is?"Asked Sonata

"Now that Spain is the heartland of the world's greatest empire, hardly a civil war or riot can happen."Whispered Adagio

"Can't we just use our powers to manipulate everyine again?"Asked Sonata

"Without being suspect or creating a rumor about having witches in town? Very impossible!"Whispered Adagio

"*THUNDER CRASH!*"

"Whoa! The storm seems to be very heavy!"Said Aria as she's look up at the ceiling.

"We can't reach the Pope in this condition. We need to landed somewhere else for a why!"Whispered Sonata

"That is so unnecessary! The frigates can get to the Papal States very fine!"Said Aria until another thunder crash

happens and a massive wave hits the commanding frigate pretty hard, suffering everyone in it.

"Okay... maybe a little stop won't do harm."Said Aria and then she sets out with Adagio and Sonata to the cabin of the captain.

Later, at the Captain's cabin...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Come in!"Said Spanish Captain and the Sirens then open the door and get inside.

"What can I do four you fine ladies?"Asked Spanish Captain

"Would you like to listen a song?"Asked Adagio

"Certainly!"Said Spanish Captain and then the Sirens begin to sing out their deadly song to him, charming him with their song.

Later, as the storm is getting more and more violence, the Spanish frigates then make their way to the harbor of the town called Saint Tropez in France. This decision of

the Sirens are very risky because France is also growing the colonies in the New World and having an alliance with the Turks of the Ottoman Empire and also having conflict

with Spain as well. But due to that the Sirens think that the French people are also the Catholic Christians, they wouldn't reject the same people in the Christendom who

need help. When the frigates landed at the harbor, all Spanish sailors and merchants have their weapons ready to take on in case if things get ugly while Liuis Sotelo and

the priests that came with him are hiding below the deck in the cabin but to their surprise, they were received with the warm welcome instead. The Asian embassies are

welcome by the local noblemen such as the Marquis Lord of Provence and the Captain of the City. While the Persian and Japanese embassies are being taken to the residence

of the Marquis Lord of Provence, the Spaniards have to live around the harbor and the frigates of them because they're fearing that the King of France may have spies looking

for them and will alert the authorities about their presence here to him. At the manor, the servants of the Marquis Lord serve them the native foods of this city such as

the fish stew called Bouillabaise, the thin unleavened pancake called Farinata, the bread called Calisson, beef stew called Daube and the pistou sauce. Then, the emissaries

of Japan show the Europeans and Persians on how to use the chopsticks for first time, much to their amazement because they never though little sticks will be this useful

before. After the feast, the ambassador and emissaries of Japan then show off their sword skills with their katana swords by cut the papers into pieces by just blowing on it

or putting on it softly. And the most hilarious part, when Hasekura blows his nose with a soft tissue that originated from Japan for sometimes and throw them on the ground

after the usage. The Japanese people seem to be in delight to see the servants of the Marquis Lord pick them up for him. After made the sensation presence known to public

for a few days in Saint Tropez, it is the time to leave for Papal States and its Pope.


	44. Embassies of the East Part 7

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 44 Embassies Of The East Part 7

After sailing in circle and lost in storms for a month, the Embassies of Japan and Persian made it to the capital of the Papal States, Rome, by three Spanish frigates in November.

Once all three frigates landed, the Ambassadors of Japan and Persian then greeted by the officers and priests of the Pope of Catholic Church. The officers and the priests then

take the Asian Ambassadors and their emissaries to the Lateran Palace in Vatican City, a walled enclave within the very capital of Rome itself.

Later, at the Throne Room in Lateran Palace...

"Don Felipe Francisco Hasekura and his emissaries of Japan hereby pay respect to

Pope Paul V of the Papal States."Said Hasekura as he's bowing before the Pope with his emissaries.

"Robert Shirley, his family and his Persian emissaries hereby pay respect tothe Pope of

Catholic Church."Said Robert as he's bowing before the Pope with his emissaries, brother and wife.

"As the subjects and servants of God, you and your comrades may rise."Said Paul

"Thank you, Your Excellency."Said Hasekura and Robert and all foreigners, Persians and Japanese people, raise up to stand before him.

"Your Excellency, I'm here in the name of the Daimyo of Sendai and the Shogun of Japan to ask for assistance in bring the faith of God to our homeland."Said Hasekura

"Do you have anything to confirm in this?"Asked Paul and the Japanese Ambassador then pulls out two letters that he has with him ever since he left Japan.

"These letters, Your Excellency. Wrote by the hands of my master, the Daimyo of Sendai, Date Masamune,

himself. One in Latin and another one in Japanese."Said Hasekura and he's handover them the letters.

"So this is the Pope of the Catholic Church that the Spanish Empire and its King admired?"Asked Aria

"Supposedly."Whispered Adagio

"He doesn't look powerful or connecting to God like I imagined earlier."Whispered Sonata, who had been imagining

that the Pope of the Catholic Church is the holy being sent by God as the representative the Christians of Catholic Church.

"Everyone in this world is human beings, Sonata. So stop being stupid!"Whispered Aria

"I'm not stupid!"Whispered Sonata

"Stop! Or else, we might got throw out of here!"Whispered Adagio

"*Sigh!*"Sighed Sonata and Aria as the Pope and the Asian Ambassadors are discussing with each other, primarily about the relation and trade with one another.

Ambassador Shirley is talking about the approval in the alliance against the Ottoman Empire of the Turks from the Catholic nations while Ambassador Hasekura is talking

about the trade and the spread of Catholicism in Japan. The Pope likes the both ideas of both men. Considering this wisely, the Pope agrees on dispatch the missionaries to

Japan and to allow the Catholic nations to help the Persian Empire fight against the Ottomans. However, not all things came to agreement. Both Asian countries have yet

the official permission for trade with the Catholic nations because the Pope cannot decided that. Only those who are Kings or the rulers of those countries are.

Both embassies then decided to stay in Rome for a year to learn more about the heartland of Christendom and also to exchange more knowledge about

one another to another one.

As they're stayng in Rome, an unexpected letter arrives from Japan to the King of Spain in Madrid.

In the Royal Palace of Madrid, in the Throne Room...

"WHAT?!"Asked Philip as he's tossing the letter away violently.

"The ruler of Japan had declared the Jesuit missionaries to leave and began the persecution toward to the Christians, sir."Said Advisor

"But didn't he teplied through his ambassador that he agreed on becoming Christian?!"Asked Philip

"Your Highness, from what I heard. The person who wished convert the entire population

of Japan to become Christians is merely just a nobleman with the title as a Lord."Said Advisor

"An uprising, this is?"Asked Philip

"We're not sure, Your Majesty. If it's he will of the God to let this man became the ruler of Japan, then it was already our victory."Said Advisor

"And if it isn't?"Asked Philip

"I..."Said Advisor

"Ugh! Forget it! I'll wait until the Ambassador of Japan return from his trip to Rome then."Said Philip

"As you said, Your Highness."Said Advisor

"You may leave."Said Philip

"Thank you, Your Highness."Said Advisor and he's leave the throne room. Now, all that King Philip III of Spain has to do is to deal with the other matters such as wars with

the other European nations and trade and income from the colonies from New Spain and Philippines Islands. Upon the return of the Japanese Embassy and the Persian Embassy

after stayed in Rome for a year, the King greeted them well and nicely before turn them down by decline the trade agreement between Spain and Japan because of the expulsion

of the Jesuit missionaries and the persecution of the Japanese people toward those who are Christians. For the Persian Embassy, the King of Spain is still figure a way to establish

an alliance with the Persian Empire to fight against the Ottomans through the Portuguese people because the Portuguese are ones who're controlling the trade route around

Africa to Near East. With the not much satisfied answers, the Asian Embassies then decided to leave Madrid for Seville to stay for more few days until they figure a way to deal

with this. While living in Seville, the Ambassadors of Japan and Persia finally figure out how to deal with this. And that is when the time to have their ways parted has arrive.

Hasekura leaves six samurais and a number of traders of him behind in a small town near Seville called Coria del Rio while everyone in the Persian Embassy decided to return

to Persia and tell the result of their expedition in Europe to Shah Abbas. Both embassies leave on their own ships to return to their homelands. For the Sirens, they tag along

with the Japanese Embassy to the New World.

5 months later, in Acapulco, Mexico, at the Harbor...

"One ended in success, well, possibly. And another one ended in failure."Said Aria as she's walking down the street with Adagio and Sonata.

"I hope that the Persians gained the alliance..."Said Sonata

"Regardless, we're still expanding out this Empire to its peak."Said Adagio

"But didn't have alliance can help out?"Asked Sonata

"Sometimes, Sonata. Things won't get into the way we wanted them to be."Said Aria and she stopped at the end of the road, looking at the sunset before her with her friends.

"As I said before, with the Persian Empire of Japan having alliance with us or not. We're still expanding out the Spanish Empire."Said Adagio

"So? What are we going to do next?"Asked Sonata

"Well..."Said Adagio and she's pull out a map of Americas, showing the location called Las Californias.

"Didn't that place have been abandoned like six years ago?"Asked Aria

"Having any better place?"Asked Adagio

"Well, no..."Said Aria

"Let's get back to Mexico City and 'request' this from the current Viceroy of New Spain."Said Adagio and she's walk away from the edge of this road in the harbor with

her friends to get horses to travel to Mexico City to use their powers on him to authorize the expedition to Las Californias. For Hasekura Tsunenaga and his emissaries

that chose return to Japan with him, they're getting on the ship known as San Juan Bautista right now. After that, they set sail back to Japan while the Sirens are leaving

Acapulco by horses back to Mexico City.


	45. Author's Note: Origins of this Trilogy

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 45 Author's Note: Origins Of Adventures Of the Sirens' Trilogy

I know you guys might be wondering from why I wrote this story in the first place and to why it is now so dull and uninterested. Well, the thing is that I am now completely

lost interest in this story but yet, still be able to keep up to finish it in the end. Why did I have to do that? Because a friend of mine said that I cannot be a good writer if I left it

to be rotten in time for nothing. Besides, I have come so far for the first story and this sequel of it. So I can't simply just reject it down to be rotten. So I determine throughout

the boredom of mine to have this sequel finished no matter what. For the origins of Adventures of the Sirens and this sequel of it, Adventures of the Sirens: Age of Colonization,

it was all starting from my obsession with histories of the Medieval Time and Early Modern Time of of Europe, Morocco, Egypt, Persia/Iran, England, Netherlands, Germany/

Holy Roman Empire, Japan during Heian period and Sengoku period and the dynasties of Song, Ming and Qing in China. When my primary obsession of history is placed on Spain,

I was flourishing with the ideas about the Sirens of Equestria were landed in the place and time when and where having wars are common and warlords, knights and mercenaries

are on top of everything. That is when I got the idea about the Sirens caused the civil war in Al-Andalus and cause the destruction of the last remnant of the great

Umayyad Caliphate and also the ones who made the Christian Kings finished the Reconquista that led to the establishment of Spain. When think of Spain got established,

I also wonder what it will look like when the Sirens have to deal with the expansion of the Spanish Empire into the newly-discovered Americas and Philippines Islands.

So this is it, that is how and why I decided to create these two stories in the first place. And why Spain? Because everything is connecting. There is no gap for the Sirens

to take a break from keep expanding and controlling the Spanish Empire out from its heartland to become the world's first global empire. I hope you people are satisfied with

this information. TheGreatGodzilla's out, thanks to who that be able to make it this far and those who are still like reading even that it is now so dull as well.


End file.
